A Knight's Tale as Inquisitor
by CrafterofTales
Summary: After the blast of Excalibur took Saber away in the Fourth Holy Grail War, she transports to an unfamiliar world. Now, as Arturia Pendragon, the Knight who is once King to a ruined kingdom will lead again as Inquisitor and bring order to the world. But will she accept the role to lead again? Will her followers help her heal, as they see her as the One and True King?
1. Chapter 1

**A story requested. If this story is well-liked, I will make this a series. Fate/Zero and Dragon Age: Inquisition do not belong to me, they belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

 **This chapter has been recently edited.**

* * *

The King of Knights still remembers that day, the day when she met the knight that became one of the first knights of the Roundtable. Sir Lancelot, her best knight and her closest friend who understood her even if she expresses nothing, hears her even if she says nothing.

Arturia owes a great deal of gratitude to Lancelot. So why is she repaying his years of services by fighting against him, surrounded by fire in an all out battle for the Holy Grail?

The knight she knew snarls at her as he swings down his sword Arondight, his eyes are that of a mad man glaring hatefully at his king. Arturia blocks Arondight with her own sword Excalibur, cloaked with invisibility, pointless if you should ask, since Lancelot knows her sword's length.

When they had first fought, Arturia was oblivious, when she attempted to strike the Berserker Servant with her sword, the Black Armored Mad Man stopped her sword with his hands despite the weapon is invisible. It was by the knowledge of Arturia's sword length that she had demanded the Berserker Servant to reveal his identity, which led the revealing of her close friend.

Anguished from this disturbed truth, Arturia had lost her will to keep fighting, for who is she to go up against her friend? In her time as King, many would insult her a King who does not understand human emotion, but today she has proven that ignorant thought wrong, for so distraught is she, all she can do is defend and not attack.

"Do you hate me so that I drove you to madness?!" Arturia wants to understand, she wants to hear the words from Lancelot that if his mad enchantment was received because of her.

But a fierce roar was all that's given as an answer from the mad knight and another swing of his sword, Arturia blocks the blade with her own but the strength the mad knight possess and adding her distress causes her to be forced back, hitting a pillar with her back.

She remains there, heart broken and practically defeated, her golden hair fell over her eyes to hide a certain emotion about to break out from it's prison, locked ever since Arturia pulled the sword from the stone, from when she was just a fifteen year old girl, proud and oblivious of the fate of her kingdom.

Her Kingdom.

When Lancelot swung his weapon down, Arturia raises her arm and blocks it with her armored glove, avoiding the blow meant for her.

Her people.

Arturia rises to her feet, sword in hand, her years of suppressing emotions, she uses that to push the anguish to the bottom of her heart.

Her fellow knights.

Arturia's defense changed to offense, deflecting and charging with Excalibur in hand.

Sir Lancelot.

A sudden change it was for her to fight back, but not as sudden as Lancelot froze, his movement stills, perhaps his Master is in a troubling state, whatever the reason for him to freeze, Arturia saw her chance.

No hesitation, and no restraints, Arturia plungs Excalibur through Lancelot's armor, breaking it's exterior, and into his heart.

"Even so."

Lancelot dropped his weapon.

"I will win the Holy Grail, so that I may save Britain from her fate, and save you as well."

Tears fell from Arturia's eyes, empty her eyes were, dull green instead of it's shinning emerald, yet she felt nothing, for whatever human emotion would come when a traumatic experience such as this occurrs, have been held back long enough for Arturia to find the burden to kill her knight.

Her friend.

"Even now, you would still reach for that?" By either miracle or the results of a Servant's life coming to an end, Lancelot speaks, "You're insufferable as ever."

He says it with a smile.

Arturia let the no longer maddened knight fall to the ground, too ashamed she was in putting down her own knight that she refuses to look at him, but she could not avoid listening to Lancelot words.

His reason for his madness as he slowly fades into dust.

"Because I could not stop myself from loving Guinevere, I was never able to forgive myself," The knight on the ground said.

"But King Arthur, you never once spoken my many sins, you never sought atonement from me, you simply continue to stand before us in your righteousness."

The more he speaks, the more tears fall from Arturia's eyes.

"But deep in my heart, I desire judgement at your hands. Had your anger judge me, had your righteousness condemn me, I might not have fallen to the path of madness, in my quest to atone and save my immortal soul."

Disbelief spreads all over Arturia's face, to hear her friend coming to madness because of her inaction to punish him? But she believed that he would come to understand.

Or is it she who does not understand?

"But this much I can say with certainty," Lancelot continues, half of his face is gone, and what remained were Lancelot's final words.

"King Arthur, you were the greatest of all Kings who ever lived, all of those at the roundtable, who served you, felt the same."

The knight's entire head fades into the last few of violet dust, disappearing into thin air, and the King of Knight is left alone.

Alone, not only a word of description, but as an answer she made to a Conqueror once, that a King must always be alone. That it is the King who must serve the people, to save them, but tonight, she has failed to save one.

"I will save you my friend," Arturia grips to her sword tightly, "You, and all the people of Britain, deserve a more worthy King than I."

So she advances. Her determination to win the Grail; unrelenting, unwavering. To save Britain, she must obtain the Holy Grail, the wish granting device.

And there it is. The Holy Grail. In the center of the stage upon a table, Arturia needs only but to run to it, down the stairs of the theater she is in, yet she remains, acknowledging that the Holy Grail does not simply show itself without the death of it's carrier.

"Irisviel," Arturia said the name of the woman that became the Holy Grail. How much does Arturia feel so ashamed in not being able to save her when she was taken, an innocent woman.

"You're late Saber," A voice with an arrogant tone echoes in the theater, making Arturia tense in hearing that familiar voice.

"I realize that you were enjoying yourself with your old mad dog," The speaker reveals himself, a blonde with sinister red eyes in golden armor, and he spoke with a smile Saber despises.

"But it is imprudent to the extreme to keep me waiting like you did."

Arturia glares at the King of Heroes in detest, such arrogance and mockery this man makes has Arturia loathe him as much if not more than the insane Caster.

"Look at that delightful expression, like that of a wild dog," The King of Heroes comment.

"Get out of my way," Arturia has no time to deal with this nonsensical man, but if she must fight him then so be it.

"You haven't won, the Holy Grail belongs to me!"

A sword shot out from a portal and impaled Arturia's leg, making her fall to her knees.

"Dear Saber, it is when you're delusional and crawling on the dirt," The golden Archer looks upon Arturia as he would looking upon something that is his, "That you are at your most beautiful."

Arturia frowns in disgust at the man, and before she would lose her temper and insult him, the golden Archer spoke before her.

"Lay down your blade and be my wife."

Arturia's disgust is now mixed with incredulity.

"A Grail that grants miracles?" The golden Archer said, as if saying that this marvelous thing is not without a price, "Where is the sense in desperately obtaining something so dubious?"

Before Arturia would ask what he meant, the Golden Archer speaks to her in demand.

"Abandon these foolish ideals and childish vows of yours."

Arturia looks at the man as if he had lost his head, that might as well be the case.

"From now on, seek only me and devote yourself to me alone, if you do, I swear as King of all Creation that I shall give you every pleasure the world has to offer," The King of Heroes promises, yet for a man such as he, he will only keep his word until he grows tired of Arturia.

This did not come to Arturia's thoughts, she is instead greatly offended by this senseless proposal, and for him to dare tell Arturia to relinquish the Holy Grail after what she had to endure, to face and put down her maddened friend, Arturia could not think of a greater insult.

"You would steal the Holy Grail from me?" Arturia said, ignoring the pain in her leg, "For such utter nonsense?!"

She raises her sword to deflect the next weapon being shot at her but so tired and beaten was she that she lost her stance and was forced back, crashing into the stairs.

"I was not asking for your opinion, I am informing you of my decision," The Golden Archer said, "Now, let us hear your response."

Arturia could not believe this man, he would even dare call himself King?!

"I refuse, I would never-"

An axe impales Arturia's armor, cutting her off from answering the Golden Archer.

"Shyness has let you at a lost for words I see, that's fine, you may answer wrongly as many times as you like."

Many portals with weapons coming out in stand by appear over the Golden Archer, all aimed at the King of Knights.

"If you must learn the joy of me, you must learn the exquisite pain as well."

Arturia glares hatefully at the Golden Archer before her, battered she was physically, and emotionally, only her determination to win the Grail is what keeps her strong, but unless she is to be forced to move - even if she were to be torn apart - then she will have to deal with this man until she relents, which she now swore for that to be never.

That is when she sees a figure on the other side of the theater, and that figure revealed his identity when he showed his hand that has two Command Seals, the Seals that are for Arturia.

"Kiritsugu?" Arturia recognized the man who is her Master, a man she has long ago come to know as someone she will never agree with, which led to their distance and lack of communication for the majority of the Holy Grail War.

Arturia pulls out the sword from her leg and forces herself to stand, ready to willingly go through with the Commands she believes Kiritsugu would make.

"Ah, then you have finally made your decision," the Golden Archer says, unaware of Arturia's dark hair Master standing behind him.

"In the name of Kiritsugu Emiya," Tthe dark hair man began, his seals glowing red, "By the power of my Command Seals."

' _Give me the Holy Grail!_ ' Arturia is ready to follow through with that Command, even if she were to go through unimaginable pain in doing so, she is ready to face through them, as long as she would get the Grail, then this will all be over.

But unfortunately, what Arturia predicted did not occur that way.

"I order you, use your Noble Phantasm to destroy the Grail."

Arturia is at a lost for words, what she heard she could not believe, until the invisibility surrounding her sword disperses and Excalibur reveals itself in golden light.

The Golden Archer is just as shock as Arturia, "What are you doing Saber?!"

By the force of the Command Seals, Arturia grips on to Excalibur with both hands.

"No!"

She raises the sword higher, but she fought back, with her Magic Resistance, she is capable to resist a Command Seal, but if a second Command is given then she will be unable to fight back.

And Kiristugu knows that.

"By my third Command Seal, I order you again," The last Command Seal on Kiritsugu's hand lights up.

"But why Kiritsugu, you of all people, why this?!"

Arturia thought she understood, or at least tries to, her Master has done so many dishonorable acts that his wish 'To Save the World' makes it look like it's nothing but a con, to hide Kiritsugu's true intention, yet he insisted it is his wish.

If he is so determine to have his wish be fulfilled, why is he using Arturia to destroy the Grail? To destroy her only way to save her country?!

"Damn you to hell!"The Golden Archer at last acknowledges Kiristugu behind him and he aimed his weapons at the Master, "You dare interrupt my wedding ceremony, mongrel?!"

Kiritsugu didn't flinch at the endless weapons aimed at him, for he knows that all he has to do is say the last Command, and it will all be over.

"Saber, destroy-"

"STOP!" Arturia screams in hopes that her voice would reach her Master, but he ignores her cry, and said his command.

"The Holy Grail."

Arturia swings her sword down, and a powerful beam of light shot out from the sword, traveling in a straight line and swallowing the Grail whole.

With nothing to hold Arturia down in this world because of all the Command Seals used, and in using her powerful Noble Phantasm, she begins to fade into golden dust, so many defeats she suffered; the failure to save Irisviel, Lancelot, perhaps she could of done something to save Lancer from Kiritsugu's tactics, and now she has lost her only chance to save her country.

All her tears have dried up, now, she is left with regrets, disappointment, and a broken heart.

' _How could I understand that man if three Command Seals sets us apart_ ,' Arturia thought of Kiritsugu, yet this time, she is not blaming him but herself, ' _Perhaps this is my punishment for not understanding my people's feelings..._ '

If she is able to, if she is once again destined to be crowned king - even if her heart could not take the fear of leading it to ruins again - she would at least attempt to know and understand her followers feelings, her Knights including.

But that is only a fantasy, a hidden fabled wish Arturia believes it to be, and she could never accept herself if this is what she truly wanted, for unworthy does she feel that she would only repeat her mistake, and so she closes her eyes, and let the blast of Excalibur take her away.

And to the hill she last stood in life, where a graveyard of her fallen knights are in her view, in her last battle.

But where she thought she would be, is not at all where she is now.

For a moment, Arturia sees nothing but darkness, then she suddenly feels the cold ground to her cheek, and a pain to her left hand, her brows creases in confusion, she pushes herself up, momentarily stopping for a breath before getting to her knees and then opening her eyes, what comes to her view left her speechless.

' _Where...is this?_ '

Arturia does not recognize the place at all, she sees herself surrounded in a green and black mist, but when she turns her head, she was blinded by a light from a distant, adjusting her eyes, the source of the light was a figure, standing above the stairs that led up to her.

 **"Go to her."**

Arturia nearly gasps when she heard a voice echo in her head, recognizing the speaker in an instant.

"Irisviel?!"

Arturia waits for a response to be made should it truly be the white hair and red eyed woman, but none is given, leaving Arturia in her confusion. Though confuses, Arturia follows the voice of Irisviel's instruction and walk with small uncertainty to the figure made of light.

She discards the thought of this being a part of how a Servant's end is done, for when she thought the possibility of it, she can not shake the feeling that something is off.

Arturia gets close to the stairs and made a few steps up when inhuman sounds reaches her ears behind the Knight, looking back, she is shock to see big bug-like creatures coming out of hiding from large rocks, there were dozens of them, and they were all quickly approaching Arturia.

She reaches for Excalibur, feeling the vibe of harmful intent from these creatures, but shockingly discovers her sword is nowhere by her side.

"What? Where-" Arturia stops herself from openly questioning her sword's whereabouts as a horde of those bug-like monsters are coming closer to her.

Her instincts are telling her that should she fight them without a weapon, she will die by the fangs of the monsters, cursing under her breath, the knight had no choice but to run.

Up the stairs Arturia goes in haste as the creatures chase after her, upon getting closer to the figure of light, it is a woman in strange garments, but there were no hostility coming from her, instead warmth is given off from the light.

The knight's run to the top became difficult as boulders were now in the way, Arturia climbs over the boulders, though her pace has slowed down and the creatures were catching up to her, Arturia is but only a couple of feet away from the woman of light who has her hand held out.

 **"Arturia, take her hand."**

The voice of Irisviel echoes once again in Arturia's head, the knight wants to ask Irisviel in hopes of putting her confusion to an end, but she must get out of the creatures reach, so she goes on.

Arturia reaches out her hand, ready to take the woman of light's hand, only for it to be grabbed by the wrist not from the woman, but a dark tentacle from behind the knight. Arturia looks behind her, bewildered to what could be grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to the crowd of blood thirsty monsters, her expression changes to shock.

A figure of a man made of darkness is there, his face is as gray as ashes and his eyes are dark and empty, his teeth seen clearly, and it doesn't seem he has any skin, it took Arturia a second to comprehend that what she is actually looking at is a face of skull.

 _ **"You do not belong to this world,"**_ It spoke to Arturia, _ **"Leave at once."**_

It's words only confuses Arturia, but she regains herself when more tentacles sprout out from the figure's arms and pulling her back to where the creatures would consume her, but the knight fought back and with all her strength she remained where she is, but the figure of darkness strength is soon besting hers, she will not stay where she is for long.

Arturia looks up to the woman's outstretch hand and holds out her unrestrain hand, there were a couple inches apart, each trying to take the other's hand, and just as Arturia is about to be dragged back to the awaiting monsters, she is at a fingers touch to the woman, and a green light shows itself from Arturia's hand before a bright light blinds her, a screeched from behind rung Arturia's ears as the grip to her wrist let go.

The last thing Arturia remembered was the jolt of pain to her left hand before the world faded away in her sight.

* * *

Once again, darkness is all Arturia sees, she twitches her closed eyelids, ready to open them and see if the woman of light has taken Arturia to where her knights befallen, a rather strange set-up to take her to a place of regret if you ask the King of Knights.

Yet, that is not the only thing strange to Arturia, for some reason, she felt strange. It is an alienated feeling to Arturia yet familiar at the same time. She felt...hungry.

An odd description true but here's what's really odd, if Arturia's role as a Servant is over, than she would not feel something such as hunger, she is like a spirit in a way, and if she is still a Servant then it's the same. As a Servant she cannot feel hunger, she only needs mana to sustain her energy along with the contract she makes with her Master.

So with those thoughts in her head, how is it that Arturia can feel hunger as if she was fully alive again? Arturia forces her eyes to open, and when she did, she is alarm to the first thing her eyes sets upon.

She is in chains, both of her wrists are bind with metal, and when Arturia looks up from her hands, she sees a couple of men and women surrounding her, all held up swords, pointing their blades at her.

Confusion and alarm struck her face as she looks all around her, she doesn't understand how in the world has she gotten here, nor knows why she is in binds, but one thing is clear for her, by the look of how she is in, in chains, she's a prisoner.

But how? How and why is she here? And not in her armor with her blue dress, but a plain blouse and brown pants that reached to her ankles. Had she not vanished from Excalibur's powers?

Arturia hears a door open in front of her and watches as two women came into this prison cell Arturia concluded it to be. The first woman that came in was a warrior no doubt, in some type of armor carrying a longsword with a very ornate hilt in her hand, she has far short, braided cut hair and a fierce look that did not lighten up when she sees Arturia is awake with a scar under her cheek. She wore a lavender outfit with a similarly tinted breastplate as well as metal studded gloves.

The second woman following behind a wore what looks like a lavender shroud draped over her head and shoulders. The top of her outfit was clearly padded leather but the rest looked to be a long coat made of light chainmail, her red hair peaking out of her hood and she had pale skin. Her facial expression betrayed no emotions, though Arturia could see the observing look her eyes had, inspecting her with a look that belongs to an interrogator.

What is surprising to her the most though, was that this set-up she is in reminds her of the old times, the time when she ruled as king.

The woman with the sword in hand approaches Arturia and began circling around the confuse but also wary knight, she went behind the blonde girl and lowered herself to Arturia's ears.

"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now."

Arturia stiffens, those words she did not ever want hear. Why shouldn't they kill her she says? How about WHY should they kill her?

"The conclave is destroyed," the sword woman said, "Everyone who attended is dead," her voice cracked, emotion breaks through in stating the deaths that by the sound of it, seems to be many.

"Except for you."

Arturia didn't respond, a frown is shown and her widen eyes focuses on the floor as she tries to understand what is going on.

The sword woman grabs her arm, startling Arturia.

"Explain this."

Arturia is about to question the woman until her voice was taken in shock, when a haunting green glow a shade deeper than her own emerald eyes with sparks reveals itself on her hand.

"I...I..."

Arturia has no explanation, for how could she if doesn't know what THAT is in her hand.

"Explain!" The woman raises her voice, helping Arturia to find her voice at last.

"I don't know," Arturia said, finding herself again, she looks at the woman in eye, "What is this, and where am I?"

The woman drops Arturia's arm and glared at the knight.

"You are in no position to question, _prisoner_."

Yes, Arturia can see that, but she needs answers right now.

"Hear me out, I do not know what this...energy is in my hand, nor do I know where I am," Arturia has to calmly speak to the woman less she would be in a much worse position, "I...I have no idea what is going on."

"So you claim to know nothing then," The woman said, not believing Arturia's words, "I suppose the next thing you are going to say is that you have suffered memory loss."

Arturia frowns in seeing no cooperation with the sword woman, "I am telling the truth."

"And I say you're lying!" The sword woman grabs Arturia by both of her arms, looking as if she would attack for not answering what she needs to hear, but the hooded woman pushes her off of the knight and brought distance between them.

"Cassandra, we need her," The hooded woman said and she turns around to face Arturia.

"Tell me, what is the last thing you remember?"

Arturia is relieved to see the hooded woman is less aggressive and answers truthfully to her, "I was in the middle of a war that was coming to an end, until..." Arturia gritted her teeth, "Until I was betrayed, I had faced my end and thought that that would be it, but I awake in a different place, and there was...there was a woman of light."

"A woman?" The hooded woman said, though curious about that, she was more curious to Arturia's story, "You said that you were in a war?"

Arturia nodded, "Yes."

"And that you...died?"

The King of Knights nods again, "Yes."

"So you are undead then?" The sword woman name Cassandra scoffs.

If she were still in the Holy Grail War, she would call herself as a reincarnation. Now, she just doesn't know. She is suppose to be dead, so why does she feel alive? She is no longer a Servant for that she's sure, so then what is she?

"I...don't know."

The hooded woman and Cassandra looks upon the frustrated and very confused knight before looking at each other in silent debate.

"Go to the Forward Camp, Leliana," Cassandra said to the hooded woman, "I will take her to the rift."

Leliana nods and left the room, Cassandra - who still looks upon Arturia with suspicion - approaches Arturia, kneeling down and unlocking the chains around her wrist. Neither of these two sword women had to say a word that they do not trust or even begin to like the other, but as of yet neither one would claim the other as an enemy.

"What is going on?" Arturia asks as the chains drops to her sides, not a question about her, but what is troubling the people in her eyes.

Cassandra grabs Arturia by the arm and pulls her up to stand.

"It will be easier to show you," Cassandra said, and led the knight out of the room.

* * *

Wooden doors open to the outside, letting Cassandra and Arturia pass through, and when Arturia takes a step to the outside, she stares wide-eyed at her new surroundings, wooden houses that are coated with snow as well as the ground, mountains are seen from a distant, and though Arturia is surprise to see the unfamiliar land, it's not as surprising or shocking as what she sees in the sky.

A large vortex is there, the clouds were being pulled towards it and swirls around the large portal of green light, and from the vortex a stream fell in a spiral to the earth beyond the mountains.

What in the name of God was this abomination?! How on Earth could such a _thing_ be even possible in the first place?!

"We call it the Breach," Cassandra explains the monstrosity, "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hours. It's not the only such Rift, just the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave."

"Demons you say?" Arturia can see the obvious danger in letting such a rift be left without something to be done about it, but what does this have to do with her, and how does it explain why she is here or what this power is in her hand?

"Unless we act, the Breach may grow until it swallows the world."

Arturia meets with Cassandra's eyes briefly before looking back to the Breach, "I can understand that, but what does this have to do with-"

A sudden power drops down from the vortex, creating more streams to fall, and causing the strange power in Arturia's hand to react, causing her such extreme pain that she fell to her knees and screams. She clenches her hand and grits her teeth until the pain subsides, and small sparks are left in her hand.

Cassandra kneels down to reach Arturia's sight, "Each time the Breach expands, your Mark spreads."

Arturia raises her marked hand, looking at this strange this as she feels her energy be drain slowly and her hunger intensifying.

"And it is killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time," Cassandra said, "I know that you did not receive the best treatment from me, but I am asking you for your help with that Mark of yours."

"But...how will this help?" Arturia questions.

"You will see it for yourself, but I need your cooperation," Cassandra looks to be someone who will not take no for an answer, especially if the world is threaten, yet she is pleading to Arturia to help just to make this easier.

The King of Knights knows not where she is, she knows not why or how it came to be this way, she knows not these people or whether to trust them or not, and she knows not if she is alive or dead. But this she is certain: if anyone who comes to her in desperation for help, and with people including the world said to be in danger, then it is simply not in her nature to turn away.

"I still have many question," Arturia speaks as she gets back up to her feet, "But I will do what I can to help."

Cassandra suspicions of the knight has lesson by the look in her eyes, but not completely, perhaps Arturia needs to do more just to show that she is no danger, with this Mark in her hand that shares the same color as the Breach, it's no wonder why they are being wary to the blonde knight.

Cassandra holds Arturia by the arm not as harshly as before and pulls the knight to walk with her, Arturia is met with the sight of people, villagers and soldiers the like, and they all look upon Arturia with distrust and judgement.

"They have decided your guilt," Cassandra explains the people's reaction to Arturia, "They need it. The people of Haven mourn our Holy, Divine Justinia, Head of the Chantry."

So that is what this is place Arturia notes, Haven is it? She has never heard of it before.

"The Conclave was hers. It was a chance for peace between Mages and Templars." Arturia would save her breath over Mages since the knight knows fair well what they are at this point, but not with Templars, she notes to ask Cassandra about them later.

"She brought their leaders together, now they are dead."

Cassandra leads Arturia to the large doors that has a bride on the other side, the guards opens the gate for Cassandra and Arturia to walk through.

"We lash out, like the sky. But we must think beyond ourselves, as she did. Until the Breach is sealed."

Cassandra stops Arturia from walking and pulls out a knife, though the knight was startled, she calms down when Cassandra starts cutting off the binds around Arturia's wrists.

"There will be a trial, I can promise no more." The binds drops to the stone floor. "Come, it is not far."

"Do I really unnerve these people?" Arturia asks, "I don't recall ever doing something that would sent me to death." Surely she can convince these people that she is not a threat.

"If you can explain yourself then you will have a better chance, if you can't, then you will need to prove yourself, give us a reason to trust you."

It seems Arturia will have to do just that.

"Where are we going anyway?" Arturia questions.

"Your Mark must be tested on something smaller than the Breach," Cassandra explains, "You will see for it yourself soon enough."

Arturia doesn't like the vagueness Cassandra is giving but she goes against pressing any further for she is already at the woman's mercy by walking on her own two feet, so she will have to trust Cassandra but also be aware for any traps that she may come by.

They walk by a group of men who were praying, and who wouldn't when the sky looks as if it's the end of the world. They then approached the other side of the bridge where they're way is prevented any further because of the gate.

"Open the gate, we are heading to the Valley," Cassandra's command is heard, and the guards opens the gate, letting the warrior and the knight pass through.

They run pass by soldiers hiding behind defense structures, some are willing to fight while others were cowering in fear, when Arturia and Cassandra ran further, they went through soldiers who were running the opposite direction of the battlefield, crying out that it is the end of the world. Arturia does not appreciate that one who is a warrior be running away from a fight, but she became aware that these people may not have confronted such a chaotic atmosphere that involves demons before.

When they went further down the path, a meteor from the Breach fell near Arturia, and though it's distance was nothing to feel threaten over, Arturia feels the sheer pain in her hand and fell to her knees again, feeling her energy be drained as well.

Cassandra stops when she heard Arturia's cry and turns to see her in a painful state, she approaches the knight and helps her to stand.

"The pulses are coming faster now," Cassandra says, "The larger the Breach grows, the more Rifts appear, the more demons we face."

"I...I understand, then we must hurry," the pain that seems to be increasing by every shock is taking a toll to Arturia's breathing, she hopes that whatever she must do, that it will stop this shocking pain.

They resume their travel to a destination Arturia knows not, but as they ran, Arturia thought it would be best to start asking questions now.

"How was I found?" Arturia questions, "I cannot remember what else has happened after I've accepted that woman's hand."

"They said you...stepped out of a Rift, and that for a moment you had on a blue dress and armor, with a golden sword in hand before it disappeared save for the sword, leaving you with what you're wearing now, and then you fell unconscious," Cassandra says, sounding uncertain to what she has heard, "They say two women were behind you, no one knew who they were."

Arturia listens closely to every word Cassandra says and her eyes widen at the mention of a golden sword.

"You said I had golden sword, where is it now?"

"Safe, and that's all I can promise you," Cassandra says, "Though I don't know where they got the "golden" part from, the sword looked like any other sword to me, and when I heard gold, I thought of gold as in the blade is gold, they probably had a drink when they found you."

Arturia frowns at not having Excalibur by her side, and it dawns her, if they are to head for a breach that is smaller compare to the larger one in the sky, and that Cassandra says that demons uses these breaches to pass into this world, then wouldn't it be essential for Arturia to have a weapon?

She was about to discuss this problem to Cassandra when just up ahead, they see a group of men, awaiting for Cassandra to approach them to travel together.

But no one could have predicted the next event.

Another meteor is shot down from the Breach in the sky, and it fell right into those men, the bridge which Arturia and Cassandra stands upon then begins to crumble and they fall.

Hitting boulders on the way down, they are sure to gain some bruises but miraculously no bones were broken from the two sword women, they use every bit of their strength to push themselves up, baring the pain they felt in all places, but they stop when another meteor falls into a place right in front of them.

Getting to their feet quickly, instead of what would be predicted when a meteor lands and that it would leave behind an imprint to the ground, it reveals a figure in robe, with pale skin and a green light appearing in its arms like veins. It was a demon.

The demon looks ready to attack, and so did Cassandra who has pulled out her sword.

"Stay behind me!"

Cassandra charges into battle against the monster, believing that Arturia would be safe if she were to remain where she is, but unknown to Cassandra, green light peaks out from the ground beside Arturia, the blonde knight moves away from the spot where the green light is glowing brightly. A wise move, for in a second, green light sprout out from the ground, revealing a second demon like the one Cassandra is currently fighting.

The knight knows the demon saw her, and she has no choice but to fight, but she is without Excalibur, and it would be foolish to go up against a demon bare handed-though she could imagine a certain tyrant having a kick out of doing that. Looking around, drastically searching for a weapon, she spots one sticking out of the boulders, possibly belonging to the soldiers who have died from the impact of the meteor that destroyed the bridge.

Wasting no time, she runs towards the sword, and the demon began chasing her, Cassandra took notice of this and attempts to go after them but the demon she was in her way, she curses under her breath, and pray that Arturia will not get killed so suddenly, for she may be this world's only hope.

Arturia sprints and reaches for the sword, pulling it out of the boulders and having a bit of a nostalgia in doing so but she tosses aside this feeling. The hooded monster is at a hand's reach to her head until it is swatted away with a swing of Arturia's sword, the thing brings down his claws, intending to tear the girl apart but Arturia dodges it with a side step, the monster's arm is there in her eyes and so with a yell, she swings her sword, intending to slice off the demon's arm.

But she only manages to cut in deeply, and this stuns Arturia, for even if she were given a rusty old blade, she would still be strong enough to at least push the enemy back, but she can't, in fact, she doesn't feel like in her prime.

' _Have I gone weaker?_ ' She asks herself, in her state of shock, the demon took this chance and raises his other hand, his claws ready to inflict wounds, Arturia snaps out of her shock and pulling the sword down to remove the blade from the demon's arm, she blocks the coming attack but is knocked back a couple of feet away, hitting the boulders with her back and knocking the wind out of her.

' _Either this is cause by what is in my hand, or something else entirely, I cannot lose focus, or I will be killed!_ '

With her mind set and regaining her breathing, she gets to her feet, staggering and feeling blood fall to the side of her face from a cut to her forehead, she positions herself in the defensive, and the demon charges at her.

Arturia can no longer block for the strength the demon possess is nothing to sneeze over, so all she can do is dodge and wait for the right moment to attack, she swings her sword down and inflicted yet another wound and the demon cries, angered, it starts rapidly attacking Arturia, trying to tear Arturia apart with its claws but the only thing that became victim to it's attack was the air itself. Arturia uses this clumsy move to her advantage and let the demon chase after her until she is cornered by a tree.

Confident that it will kill her with one hit, the demon raises its claws aims for Arturia's head, but the knight ducks, the attack ends up hitting the tree instead, and she stabs her sword into demon's stomach, the demon roars, black liquid coughs out from underneath it's hood and Arturia presses the sword in further.

With a roar of her own and using every bit of strength she currently has, she forces the demon back, all the way to the other demon that is busy fighting Cassandra. Distracted the demon is, it could not avoid the coming attack that Arturia has brought by pushing the demon she has slamming it against the other demon, the end of the sword impales the other demons side and it cries.

Arturia stops her pushing and kicks the demon back so that she would have her sword back, she stumbles back, breathing heavily, great amount of energy she had used just for a simple attack that she fell into one knee and uses the sword she holds as support by stabbing the end of its blade into the ground.

Though the demon she had fought is killed, the demon Cassandra was fighting has yet to die, and it was set on killing Arturia in her moment of fatigue, so it charges after her, but it's path to Arturia is blocked by Cassandra, startled at the woman's appearance, it drew back which is a fatal mistake. Cassandra ran after the demon in it's moment of hesitation and impales her sword into its chest.

Black blood spills out from the demon, it coughs and hackles, and with a dying breath, it fell. Both demons are immobile, Arturia and Cassandra have won.

Arturia sighs in relief, she pushes herself up with the help of her sword that will do as a substitute until she get Excalibur back, and approachs Cassandra. But she stopped when the woman holds up her blade against Arturia.

"Drop your weapon. _Now._ "

Arturia could not drop her weapon, she needs it if she were to survive this, but unless Cassandra trusts her, she will be at a disadvantage when another strong enemy appears.

"Where ever it is you are taking me, there are sure to be more of these demons, and I need a weapon to defend myself," Arturia speaks to Cassandra, "You have to trust that I will not go against you."

"Give me one reason to trust you."

A tough woman this one is, she actually reminds Arturia of herself, so she can't really be frustrated over the woman's stubbornness. Cassandra did say that Arturia must prove herself if she were to gain anyone's trust, so she will have to prove herself right here and now.

"Your name is Cassandra, yes?"

Cassandra doesn't respond, she did not deny it however so Arturia will take that as a yes, lowering her sword, Arturia places a hand over her heart.

"I am Arturia Pendragon, I am not from around here, I know nothing of this land, so to everyone here, I am a stranger,"Her emerald eyes gleams, unlike how they use to be after fighting Sir Lancelot.

"But I am a Knight, a Knight who is lost, so I am in need of guidance to this world, and so I am in need of you, and if you would help me, I will give you my thanks by putting my own life on the line, and fight beside you, but that is only if I have something to defend myself."

Cassandra stares at Arturia with a frowning expression, but inside, in listening to Arturia's words, other than the common sense that she needs a weapon to defend herself from more demons, Cassandra felt herself be...moved by the way Arturia spoke, like she was talking to someone with high experience. As much as she would like to know just who is this Knight, they have to keep moving.

"You're right."

Cassandra lowers her own sword, "I cannot protect you, and I cannot expect you to be defenseless."

She walks towards a path that she and Arturia have to take but stops briefly to look back at the knight.

"I should remind you that you came willingly, and for that, I will answer whatever questions you have."

Arturia bows her head respectively and soon follows after Cassandra.

"So you are not from around here you say?" Cassandra says as they walk, "Where are you from then?"

Arturia slows her walking and looks at the ground, her eyes lowered in sadness at the mention of her home.

"My home...is long gone, as for where I was before suddenly appearing in this place," She looks up to the cloudy sky, "All I can say is that I am MUCH farther away than what I believe myself to be."

No longer is she in Fuyuki City, in fact, by the sight of these people wearing like they are in the medieval times, she might not be in modern Japan anymore, neither is she in that place of ruins where her kingdom use to lie.

She is in a new world entirely, and with reasons she doesn't know. She is no longer a Servant, so would that make her alive then? But what power is capable enough to have done this? Arturia looks to her hand in thought, she has a feeling that this all started when she accepted that woman of light's hand, all because the voice of Irisviel told her to take it.

Did Irisviel wanted Arturia to take the woman of light's hand, to save her?

So many questions, so little to no answers, but such things will definitely have to be put aside for now, as there are problems that must be dealt with in which Arturia may be of assistance, and other problems in which Arturia needs to speak on behalf of herself.

So she carries on, into this new world that reminds her of home, but she knows for certain that whatever she needs to dealt with in this world, she will solve it and possibly return to her own ruin kingdom, so this is will not be her home for long.

This is what the King of Knight believes, but she is unaware of her new role, the role in which she has become destined to take the moment she took the woman of light's hand, and given a second chance to fix what she has so long come to regret.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter has recently been edited.**

* * *

The torn sky roars as more meteors fall from the spiral of clouds, leaving trails of an otherworldly color green and landing down to the earth, though the damage they cause after its land is something to be in high alert over, the one word to describe when demons appear after the impact of the meteors would be chaotic. But avoiding these demons, letting other men and women in armor fight them, and heading their way to a camp where soldiers are at and waiting for whatever orders must be said are two female fighters with swords at hands.

It is quite obvious that all hell has broken loose and the King of Knights has landed smack dab in the middle of all this madness.

Certainly, Arturia's odd predicament is a thing that is surrounding her mind and probably something she believes should receive an answer for, but the crisis that is happening around her must be dealt with foremost and immediately. From what little time she is given to comprehend anything about herself is that somehow she has been given a new body, this is proven to be true considering that no mana is being given to her right now and with all the Command Seals used, nothing should tie her to the world of the living, yet she's here, which only means that somehow, she is alive again, the blood falling down from her forehead and not be heal on it's own through mana is a small but distinguishing proof of her new unasked life.

Not only is she alive, but she is also transported to another world, a world where everything is different, the way the people talk and how they fight and what they wear, it was as if Arturia is back in her own time, but she knows that's not true.

How and why is she here? This may remain unanswered for quite a while.

For now however, she must focus on surviving this new world, adjusting in her new body, and so her only choice in this is to follow Cassandra who is leading her to Camp Forward, where the woman says most of the soldiers are at. Cassandra is proven to be an experienced warrior to the blonde knight, she wonders if Cassandra thought the same to her, unlikely perhaps since how young Arturia looks, with the appearance of a fifteen year old girl but is in fact thirty-five, an effect made in life because of Avalon.

But without the item by her side, she must act more cautiously, just like when she was summoned to fight in the Holy Grail War, now she must do so again in this world, ten-times more cautious now that self-healing is non-existence for her.

Cassandra looks back at the blonde young woman following her and from there did she notice the blood streaming down from Arturia's forehead, she stops, thus making Arturia halt as well. Cassandra reaches to the small bag around her shoulder and takes out a flask filled with red liquid.

When Cassandra shows Arturia the flask, the knight looks at it questionably.

"Take this potion, it'll help with your wounds."

At Cassandra's claim, Arturia stares at the flask warily before taking it, finding no reason why this potion would be spiked since Cassandra is in need of Arturia, unclogging the flask, Arturia takes just a sip of the potion before feeling a stinging sensation in her forehead, when she reaches up to where the cut should be, she feels her forehead and is impressed at how the cut is gone, healed as if it was never there, she even feels her energy coming back to her.

The alchemy of this work is truly something worth to be praised and amazed by magus from the modern world Arturia was summoned in.

After seeing Cassandra drink her own potion, they resume to the Forward Camp, noting that a second longer in waiting can lead to the deaths of many if they do not stop this soon, somehow.

Arturia is still very confused in what it is she suppose to do, Cassandra remains vague, sounding that even she is uncertain that it will work, which only frustrates the blonde, but asking this in confrontation will not work for Arturia, understanding that she is still a prisoner, directly asking what she is to do will only make her situation worse.

She needs to remain calm, she needs to think what she must do to survive this world, following the woman Cassandra is the best choice right now, and warrior is proven to reason since she is letting Arturia carry a sword of her own so long as she remains by the woman's side. There is also the thought in understanding what the rules are in this world, such as the incredible work of alchemy they managed to accomplish with the healing potions. For all Arturia can assume, demons may not be so common in this world considering how the soldiers are reacting to this. Would it be possible that this is the first that they have ever even fought a demon, let alone an army of it?

Arturia decides to ask this to Cassandra.

"This would be the first in history," The woman answers.

That is something Arturia needs to take to mind, if the rules of this world are being changed, then Arturia's need to act in caution just doubled. The failure to adapt to any situation, no matter what, always led to death. Such is the law of survival.

Cassandra thought over what Arturia had just asked, for her to ask something like that, only those who are natives to this land would know that this catastrophe has never occured before, so this either means she is from farther away.

Or that she is from somewhere that isn't Thedas altogether.

Cassandra hopes however that the knight would not answer with that, it will only have her be dragged to the chopping block much quicker than it would be scheduled, and that would be before Arturia would assist with the strange magic in her hand, magic that the blonde girl herself seemed genuinely confused over.

Arturia looks up to the Breach, seeing that vortex send down meteors at random directions, if she thought that Caster's work in attempt to ruin the world was incomparable, this event would of matched that monster's level of destruction, perhaps even higher. She and Cassandra were approaching a small hill where they can jump down safely, but as they approach the edge, they see below two demons, waiting.

Cassandra pulls her sword out and in turn, Arturia pulls out hers, "If we flank them, we may have the advantage."

"Then I will fight the one on the right," Arturia is still adapting in her new body, but she feels her strength slowly returning, the dragon blood boiling within her veins is proof of that. Though it's hard to say if she'll be as strong as she once was in her life-time or if she is to start from scratch again, and considering how dire this situation is, she prefers to be in her full capacity, but only time will tell.

Cassandra is somewhat interested in hearing that Arturia is at a certain level in sword fighting and what happened with the first demons they fought was not some lucky swordplay, acknowledging the blonde having experience with a sword, Cassandra agreed with Arturia's choice of opponent.

Cassandra and Arturia walk to the edge and slid down the hill, the crushing sounds of the snow attracts the two demons' attentions, and the two women charges against the two demons. As Arturia has said, she fights the demon on the right with a sword in hand, slashing and cutting the skin of the demon, black blood spilling from its wounds, the demon in turn raises its claws and attempts to claw her face but the knight is quick, she dodges into a side step and dodged again this time ducking, and Arturia raises her sword in front of the demon, slicing and leaving a deep scar to it's body. After her cheek has been scratched and the demon manages to tore her sleeves but no major wound is inflicted, Arturia impales the demon through its heart and furthers the sword deeper, the demon sounds out its dying shriek before its body went limp, and soon vanishes to dust.

Cassandra had also slain the demon coming at her, impaling the demon through it's heart and pulling her sword back, she caught a glimpse of Arturia fighting the demon valiantly and was even impressed over her agility, if she wasn't a suspect, Cassandra would have considered recruiting her.

That's when a thought occurs to her. If the blonde does in fact have any relation to Justinia's murder, then Cassandra will probably have a trouble in taking in the blonde, she might have to fight her if force to, and in seeing Arturia's way with a sword, that would be a difficult thing to do.

They continue on, and more demons appear in their way, one particular demon is new to Arturia, from a distant, a green ghostly figure without legs is floating upon a hill, and right below that hill are two demons Arturia and Cassandra has fought before. The two women slow before stopping completely, avoiding to be detected by the demons.

"Do you see that?" Cassandra points at the green ghostly figure. Arturia nods.

"It attacks from a distant."

Hearing the trouble of a distant enemy, Arturia knows what she must do.

"Then I shall deal with it, can you handle the demons on the ground?" Though they started out with an unpleasant greeting of distrust, Arturia sees goodness in the woman, so should Cassandra be in any danger, Arturia will come to her aid quickly.

"I can, as for you, don't go too far ahead, I will come after you if you're planning something else."

It seems that Cassandra still isn't convinced over Arturia's words as a knight or being a knight in general.

"You have my word, after I slay the ghost, I will come back to you."

Looking at Arturia with a stoic look, Cassandra briefly nods and the two women looks at the enemies in the distance before they run towards the demons.

The demon spirit is the first to notice their running approach and immediately large orbs appears over its hands and throws its attacks at the two coming women, they were able to dodge it quickly and with quick movements, Arturia is a foot away from the spirit while earning only one hit that threw her balance off for a moment, she endures and with a raise of her sword, she quickly cuts down the spirit. Cassandra did well against the demons on her own, though at times she is forced back from the two demons strength, she returns the favor with a deep cut inflicted to one of the demon's arm and inflicting a deep cut into the other demon's chest, in a finishing move, she brings down her sword into one demon's shoulder all the way down to its stomach and impaling the other demon through its heart. By the time Arturia comes back to Cassandra with her blade ready to assist her, the two demons have fallen, and Cassandra stands with a huff of a breath, blood of the demons are splattered all over her.

Arturia has to admit, she's impress over Cassandra's strength, even when facing against an enemy that's not human, Cassandra fights with possibly concealed fear - or no fear at all - or no hesitation, a true fighter, the blonde knight can't help but think that if the knight had still been King and she met with this woman, Arturia would have found a spot in the Knight of the Roundtable for Cassandra.

Cassandra seems to fit the role of a warrior who she can rely on and believe in what she is doing, but right now, such thinking should not appear, especially given the fact that Cassandra is reluctant in trusting the knight. Arturia is concern, should Cassandra act difficult in the future to the point where the knight has no choice but to fight for her life, then Arturia would have to distance herself from Cassandra, should it ever come to that.

They lock eyes with one another, and somehow, they came to a sort of understanding without uttering a word, the acknowledgement of the other's strengths and skills.

The fight they had with the demons repeats when they reach to a place where stairs leads up to what Arturia can feel a battle is going on, but the demons were blocking their way and so she and Cassandra must fight them. The spirits - two of them - were the most annoying ones and it didn't help that two demons were coming for her while two more demons went after Cassandra.

They are only able to survive this fight by getting back to back with one and another, and though the demons sees this as a chance to surround them, when they got close to their targeted opponent - ignoring that the two women whispering something to each other and ends with a nod - they are caught off guard when the two women suddenly switches sides, Arturia starts fighting the two demons that were after Cassandra and Cassandra is fighting against the demons after Arturia.

When the demons recovers from the sudden change and were about to retaliate, the women switches again, this went on for a few more times, Cassandra yelling at Arturia to duck so that she can swing her sword at one demon and Arturia defending Cassandra from any blows that have the potential to be fatal. Soon, four demons were killed, and all that's left were the spirits - which they deal with easily.

The way is clear for the stairs, and they waste no time going up to it with Cassandra leading the way.

"We're getting closer to the Rift, you can hear the fighting."

At Cassandra's words, Arturia hears the battle above a little clearer, she saw flashes and hears something close to arrows being fired, there was also the sight of the familiar otherworldly color.

"Soldiers?" Arturia questions.

"Allies, you'll see soon, we must help them."

Arturia can only agree, she actually came to realize that even if she were not a prisoner and had just dropped into this world in the woods, she would have joined the fight against the demons even if never asked to, as it is by her honor that she cannot stand idly by while men and women lose their lives fighting these creatures.

She suddenly felt the encouragement to quicken her pace and reach to the top of the stairs.

What is there is nothing like Arturia would have assumed to see. Two men were fighting, one is a mage shooting what Arturia concluded to be ice magic for when one demon was hit, its entire body being covered in frost and stood still as a statue before the Mage smashes it with his staff, the other holds a crossbow, shooting arrows with precise aiming against a demon and is able to kill it with just a few shots.

The way they fought however wasn't what really surprises Arturia even if she has come to understand that magic is well known in this world and the technology of the crossbow shows the advancement this world has been through, but it is what these two men are, the Mage had pale skin and pointy ears and the crossbow man is short, almost dwarf-like. Now Arturia didn't want to make any assumptions in case he is just a short man but at the sight of the elf, she can't help but think the crossbow man as a dwarf.

Truly does this world have things that exists not even in her time.

Arturia pushes back her surprise and hurries to join the fight with the mage and the rogue with Cassandra, they ran past dead soldiers - no doubt did they assisted the mage and the rogue before their life was abruptly ended by the demons - and Arturia raises her sword and struck the demon that had its eyes on the mage, the mage seems stoic even from the sudden appearance of a girl assisting him and he simply resumes his attacks of shooting ice to freeze the demon.

After the demons are killed and only Arturia, Cassandra, the Elf Mage and the Dwarf Rogue remain standing, Arturia looks to the source of the otherworldly color and what she sees had her eyes widen at the sight. Floating in mid air are crystals sprouting from all directions, surrounding it is a ghostly demonic aura.

Before Arturia could question about the strange thing, the elf-man suddenly grabs her wrist and pulls her towards the portal, Arturia resists instinctively until she heard the elf-man.

"Quickly, before more come through!"

The elf-man forces Arturia's marked hand into the demon portal, the knight is startles but she felt no pain, instead it is great power that surged through her hand and even her arm, it took Arturia a moment to understand that the portal was being sucked into her marked hand, thus appearing smaller and smaller until...

It was gone.

"Well done, you have sealed the Rift, hopefully you can do the same to the Breach," The Mage said.

Arturia is baffled, dumbfoundedness written all over her face, So this is what the Mark on her hand is capable of? To seal gates so that no more demons may come through, all because of her marked hand.

She looks to the Mage. With the completely bald scalp aside, the elf was truly unlike any the King of Knights had ever seen. His slender figure had skin that was fairly pale, along with eyes that seemed to both show and hide a deep intellect at the same time. Attire wise, he wore a simple green and white tunic and, for some strange reason, wore no footwear of any kind. A magical hobo or bum of some kind then? Considering the fact Merlin could be considered such, she wasn't putting it past the elf to be one.

Despite feeling amazed to meet an elf for the first time, Arturia became aware of herself about to stare and so moves her attention back to her hand, marveling at the power at she had felt and the ability to close demon portals.

"Whatever magic opened the Breach in the sky also placed that Mark on your hand, I theorized that the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the Breach's wake-and it seems I was correct."

"Meaning it could also close the Breach itself," Cassandra steps up.

The Mage seems hesitate before responding, "Possibly," he looks to Arturia who was still staring at her marked hand, "It seems you hold the key to our salvation."

Those words actually take Arturia by surprise, and in being called someone who can bring salvation to the people of this world actually brought an uneasiness in her stomach, unpleasant memories of being looked as just that before the views of her were changed drastically and ultimately led to-

Arturia briefly closes her eyes to stop the heart-aching thought before it reaches to her and she remains compose.

"I apologize if this may unnerve some of you, even I am unnerved by this strange ability, but if it can help all of you, then I shall use it just for that." Now she understood, they need her to close these gates that led demons into their world, which means they also need her to close this Breach.

Just one look at the sky and Arturia is skeptical, could something so small in her hand really close something so massive as that?

"Yeah, I can see the skeptic in your eyes," The words of the dwarf beside her makes Arturia to look down to the speaker, "But unless we know for sure it's not going to work, might as well try, otherwise we be ass-deep in demons forever."

Arturia slightly disapproves of the short man's bad manner words but she did not show it in her expression, she did however became curious of him and so asks for his name. Her first response is a smile.

"Varric Tethras," The short man answers, sounding very please to hear someone ask for his name, "Rogue. Story Teller. And occasionally unwelcome tagalong." He winks at Cassandra and the warrior frowns in disgust. The surprisingly short man had on a light brown, leather, duster. Under the duster was what appears to be a deep red vest only partially buttoned up, leaving a rather hairy chest exposed. His face is quite round and covered in peach fuzz, with his large nose being the most prominent feature. His brown hair was kept in a small, but neat, ponytail. He appears to be quite stout, and has a surprisingly broad frame for someone his size.

Arturia nods in greeting and places a hand over her chest, "I am Arturia Pendragon." Her emerald eyes then looks to the crossbow which Varric had placed on his back, though her observation of the weapon is brief, Varric caught it quickly and he reaches to touch his weapon.

"She's a beauty isn't she?" Varric comments, "Bianca and I have been through alot together."

The blonde knight blinks in confusion, "Bianca?"

"That's her name," Varric answered, "Has a nice ring to it, I'm sure you'll get to know her well when we make our way to the Valley."

"Absolutely not." Cassandra firmly said to the dwarf. "Your help is appreciated, but-"

"Have you been to the Valley lately, Seeker?" Varric quickly interjects before Cassandra could say anymore. "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me."

Cassandra seems to clench her fist before shaking her head and turning around with an annoyed grunt, either annoyed that what Varric says is true or that he will be coming along is difficult for Arturia to decipher.

"My name is Solas, if there are to be introductions." The Mage said, "I am pleased to see that you still live."

The confusion in Arturia's expression led the rogue to elaborate.

"He means, 'I kept that mark from killing you while you slept'."

Arturia's expression broke into shock. She was dying from the mark? Arturia doesn't recall ever suffering after her sudden appearance here, but then again, she did felt a great deal of pain when she first awoke in that dungeon cuffed. With eyes that shows gratitude, she looks to the Mage.

"Then I am in your debt Solas."

Solas seems to slightly approve Arturia's voice of gratitude.

"Thank me if we manage to close the Breach without killing you in the process." He said and looks to Cassandra, "Cassandra, you should know: the magic involved here is unlike any I have seen." With one brief look at Arturia as if to confirm something, he looks back at the warrior.

"Your prisoner has hidden power within her but she is no mage, I find it difficult to imagine any mage having such power."

Arturia is surprised to hear the elf said that. If what he says is true, then that would mean not all her powers are gone but sealed, she's relieved to hear that, if she can regain her original strengths then her survival in this world would increase, which means she must do this one thing:

She has to get Excalibur back.

"Understood. We must get to the Forward Camp quickly." Cassandra heads for a pathway between the fallen stone walls and Solas follows behind her.

"Well, Bianca's excited." Varric says, he follows behind Solas, Arturia took one more look at the Breach before following the group.

Cassandra ushers everyone to hurry and they all followed, however, when Arturia went beside Solas and was planning to be beside Cassandra, the mage spoke to her.

"You said that you're name is Arturia Pendragon?"

Arturia glances at Solas before nodding.

"Pendragon," He whispers but Arturia is able to hear it, the way he said her last name, is that recognition?

Before she could question him, she sees just up ahead, demons and spirits are wandering over a frozen river, there are much more than there were before when Arturia shortly traveled with Cassandra.

"Glad you brought me now, Seeker?" Varric said as he readies his crossbow. Cassandra chose not to respond and instead focuses on the oncoming enemies, Arturia standing beside her, Solas stood from a distance as well did Varric, with those two able to deal with the distant enemies, Arturia and Cassandra fought against the demons approaching them.

With the combine powers of Arturia and Cassandra and with the support given from Solas and Varric, they are able to destroy all the demons, but at a cost of Arturia earning claw marks on her arm, a gash on her cheek and on her sides, she drank the whole flask of the healing potion and in an instant all the scars and gashes are healed, leaving behind only blood that stains her skin and torn outfit. Arturia is certain that if not for the potions, she would have faced troubles with the wounds she receives that can lead her to her death.

"You know, if you're planning to be a warrior, you might want to get some armor," Varric may sound like he is making this amusing but his words were true, Arturia is in need of an armor, but there aren't really any of that near by, and she's certainly not going to desecrate the fallen soldiers by stripping of their armors, she is too noble for that.

"He has a point, we may need to use the armor of any fallen soldier near by," Cassandra suggests.

"No."

Arturia's words stopped Cassandra, her words brought interest to Varric and Solas.

"I will not use the armor of a fallen warrior, I shall leave them as they are."

Her firm decision to not wear armor surprises Solas, Varric looked slightly amused, and Cassandra looks at Arturia with a questioning look.

"But it is better that you have some sort of protection, other wise, a demon will make an attack that can be fatal before you would get the chance to drink a healing potion," Solas speaks only in wisdom, and Arturia can see that.

"As a knight, I will not disrespect these soldiers," She then spots something round across the frozen river and approaches it, as luck would have it, it's a shield.

"I will use this instead, perhaps when we get to this camp Cassandra speaks of, they can provide me armor," Arturia looks to Cassandra, "Will that be possible, even if I am a prisoner?"

The warrior women silently stares at Arturia, her expression unreadable, "I'll see what I can do."

Arturia nods in gratitude for Cassandra's word to check and follows her as the warrior led the group to another set of stairs made of stones, from behind, the knight heard Varric speak to Solas, saying "You sure did save some character", now that got Arturia to thinking, is it possible that in this world, Nobility and Honor are very rare? Well if that's the case, even if she were to stand out for her honor, she will not step down even if it's for survival.

"So, I guess for someone who's noble, would that make you innocent?" Varric walks beside Arturia. The knight understood what Varric is asking, if she has anything to do with how this all started.

"I've been falsely accused when I only just appeared, I have taken no part in what happened." This the knight responds truthfully.

"Really?" Varric sounds in honest curiosity, "So you just came at the wrong place at the wrong time?"

It took a moment before Arturia responds, "It's more like I've been pulled into this without my say."

"You should probably start thinking up a story though," Varric suggests, "Something vague like that isn't going to lead you to much."

"That's what _you_ would do." Cassandra said.

"It'll at least be more believable, and less prone to result in premature execution."

Arturia grimaces in hearing that her execution is possible, she has been given a new life yet in any moment she may have her head on the block, but then again, would it be that bad?

She has no purpose, before she came to this new world, she failed her quest in obtaining the Holy Grail, and her kingdom remains lost, forever, such a harsh reality brought pain to the King's heart. She has failed, she sees no reason why she must continue to struggle for life, the utter confusion and rush she has suddenly gone through had prevent this thought from reaching to Arturia, now that it has, does it matter for her to live on anymore?

Should she just accept her fate when they sent her for execution?

One moment, Arturia haste lessens, but only briefly before she quickens her pace and resumes following Cassandra with resolution.

No, of course not, at least not right now so feels the knight, she has given her word to Cassandra that she will help in fighting these demons and close the Breach, so for now, she will not give up, not until she fulfills her promise, but what she will do after that?

It remains unknown.

Arturia, Cassandra, Varric and Solas travel to the Camp is not with ease, they fought against demons and occasionally each have drink their potion for healing, Arturia is actually glad to have found a shield, better to defend oneself than to waste potions she suppose. After defeating more demons, they all reached to another area where the gate that opens to a passage to the Forward Camp is at, but demons are in the way as well as another Rift. Soldiers were there fighting off the demons

The group of fighters joins the soldiers and even defends them when the demons were about to end their lives.

Arturia had killed one demon but when she is about to take a breath, another demon suddenly shows up through the Rift, and so the knight has to fight once again.

"You must seal the Rift!" Solas yells to Arturia as he froze one demon. Arturia had to quickly slay the demon and get to the Rift, so after a sword to the demon's heart, she hurries to the Rift and raises her hand in front of it. Once again she feels power flowing in her veins like before, the crystals of the Rift disappeared but the Rift itself did not, so Arturia kept her hand up and allow the mark do its work.

However, just behind her, a demon is coming to her with a claw raise, Arturia felt a chill in her spine which was her instinct, so with her head turn, she went wide-eyed at the demon behind her and ready to attack.

Arturia was prepared to let her marked hand fall and pick her shield up when blood splatters her face, and just a couple of inches away from her nose is a blade, the demon falls and from behind the creature, Cassandra stands there, she only glances the knight up and down before huffing in satisfaction to see her not harm, and the knight nodded in gratitude.

Returning her focus to the Rift, her marked hand grows bright and so does the Rift before it blew apart and vanish, and all the demons are killed.

"Open the gate!" Cassandra's orders are heard, the soldiers on the other side of the gate unlocks the wooden door and allows the four fighters through.

They accomplish in getting to the camp, soldiers were on standby and they were all looking confused over what to do, no doubt they are waiting for orders, perhaps that is why they are looking anxious, that or because of the massive rift in the sky.

Arturia walks beside Cassandra and just up ahead, the knight recognizes a woman who was with Cassandra in the dungeon, Leliana if Arturia recalls correctly, the hooded woman seems to be having a dispute with a man in a red and white clothes-looking almost priest like. When Arturia and Cassandra approach the two people with Solas and Varric following behind, the dispute between the hooded woman and the man ends and they look up.

"Ah. Here they come." The man said in clear distaste.

"You made it." Unlike the man, the woman spoke to Cassandra and Arturia with no hostility, "Chancellor Roderick, this is-"

"I know who she is." The Chancellor said, "As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution."

Arturia frowns at the accusation, but her dislike of the Chancellor's attitude does not reach the same level as Cassandra.

"'Order me?'. You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat!"

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry!"

Arturia's frown deepens, she and Cassandra may not be in best terms, but they have fought together and have defended each other from serious injuries, she feels the need to step up for the woman who she knew for a very short time.

"We serve the Most Holy, Chancellor, as you well know." Leliana steps up before Arturia could say a word.

"Justinia is dead!" Said the Chancellor, "We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter!"

This caught the knight's attention, "So...not _one_ here is actually in charge?"

As if Arturia had the nerve to speak, the Chancellor accusingly points at her, "You _killed_ our leader and everyone else who was in charge!"

Arturia could not hold back herself from this absolutely foolish and insulting accusation, "I did not-!"

A shoulder stops her from saying any further, looking at the one responsible for this, it is Cassandra, looking at her with eyes that asks Arturia to refrain from speaking or she'll only make this worse, but also with eyes that understands her dislike with the Chancellor.

"Call a retreat, Seeker." The Chancellor said to Cassandra, "Our position here is hopeless."

"We can stop this before it's too late." Cassandra argues as she takes a couple of steps forward.

"How?!" The Chancellor questions, "You won't survive long enough to reach the temple, even with all your soldiers."

"We must get to the temple," Cassandra said, "It's the quickest route."

"But not the safest." Leliana said, "Our forces can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."

Cassandra shakes her head, "We lost contact to an entire squad on that path, it's too risky."

"Listen to me, abandon this now before more lives are lost." The Chancellor is begging, which actually tells Arturia that he really has no power over the army, which she actually found it relieving, especially given the idea to abandon this?

Just then, the Breach suddenly brightens and so did Arturia's marked hand, all who are near her looks at the reacting hand as Arturia is doing her best to steady it by holding her wrist. The act of leaving now just cannot be an option, the risk to leave the Breach as it is too great, even more lives will be lost if nothing is done about it soon.

While Arturia is in her thoughts, Cassandra turns to her.

"How do you think we should proceed?"

The question surprises-or rather shocks-Arturia.

"You're asking _me_?"

"Are you mad!" The Chancellor's words are ignored by Cassandra.

"We can't seem to agree on anything, and you are the one with the Mark, what do you think?"

"You are asking a girl to decide how should the soldiers lose their life, Seeker!"

Deciding that it be best to ignore the Chancellor as well, Arturia grabs her chin and closes her eyes in thought. Given the choices, should they charge head on, their destination is certain but with the cost of many soldiers lives, should they take the mountain pass, the results are unforeseeable except for the sacrifice of a group of soldiers, to distract the demons while the rest make their way to the Temple.

Arturia doesn't really favor the second option only because of the risk in what would be presented at the mountain pass is too high, and so...

"I say the best course of action is to charge, if we delay any further, than what ever this is could become worse."

That, and it is the idea about sacrificing the few to insure the safety of many too bitter to handle, she may have made such choices in her past life, but recently she has come to dislike it very much.

Cassandra looks at Arturia in approval, Leliana seems indifferent but nods in agreement, the Chancellor however, he looks pale and then averts to anger as he glares hatefully at Arturia, but the knight is not done.

"However, I require armor, I managed this far by avoiding the enemies attacks, but I know that it cannot remain that way even with a shield."

"I will provide you armor." Cassandra no longer said that in a tone that says she won't make any promises, now she sounds with certainty and willingness to work with the knight. Arturia made a small smile in gratitude before dropping it when another thing came to mind.

"One more thing, when you found me I had a sword with me, I am going to need that sword back." There is a good chance that she will be in her top form once she gets Excalibur back.

"Why? What is it about that sword?" Paranoia is heard in the Chancellor yet no one decides to comment on it.

"I will bring it to you." Leliana said. The knight smiles once again, everyone seems to be cooperative with Arturia, well, a few people to be correct-save for one, which by the way his glare has yet to seize.

Cassandra only helps Arturia escape the Chancellor's sight by taking her by the arm, after ordering Leliana to bring in everyone that is left in the Valley, she approaches to a nearby tent which is where sets of armors are, but not before hearing the Chancellor.

"On your head be the consequences, Seeker."

Cassandra kept looking forward and walks into the tent with Arturia beside her, inside she orders the man inside the tent to find the blonde girl armor and then leaves to tell the soldiers of what is to be done.

Though the man was somewhat taken aback by Arturia's young physique, he did as he is ordered and rearrange the armors in order to find what can fit with Arturia. Arturia decides to keep her torn clothes on - avoiding to change in the presence of anyone, especially a man - and wore a light blue leather vest, leather pants and iron plates over her shoulders and thighs, these don't really match the same style as the other soldiers but it was the only outfit that can be found that would fit her, so she accepts it anyway.

Once Arturia is fully armored - she stated that she will do just fine without a helmet - , the knight exits the tent only to meet Cassandra just outside, the warrior is about to enter when she sees Arturia and so halts, taking note of the new armor.

"All preparation for the charge is ready, we have to go now," Cassandra said.

"I have not yet been given my sword back," Arturia knows that time is at the essence and she feels the Mark on her hand just agitating with power because of the Breach, becoming very bothersome and slightly painful. The look on Cassandra's face tells Arturia that she won't like what is about to be said.

"Leliana is still looking for the sword, with all the chaos, she has lost focus in where it was place."

Arturia's eyes widen, to hear that Excalibur is lost is the last thing she ever wishes to hear, but Cassandra assures her that it is somewhere in the camp but they must go now, Leliana will hang back to find the sword and when she does, she will catch up to them, all Arturia can do is calmly appreciate their try, and hope that she will not lose another powerful item while alive again.

The time came for the charge, however, before even the first soldier would step up, Arturia asks a favor to Cassandra.

"Absolutely not," Cassandra spoke firmly and is blocking any way for Arturia's attempt to convince her.

"It is something that I must do," Arturia said.

"The point of this is to ensure that you get to the Breach with minimum harm, and even when we are faced against the demons, the soldiers will deal with most of them."

"But it was I who decided what our move should be."

What Arturia is asking of Cassandra is something the warrior would never imagine to hear from anyone, the knight is volunteering to be in the front and lead the soldiers to the Breach, to many this would be consider suicide as it's always the front who deals with the damage first. It is idiotic to Cassandra, but she also sees great amount of nobility and honor to the girl - which by now the warrior has come to realize that Arturia is more is more than just some girl.

For Arturia, yes she is aware of the damage she may deal with in being on the front, yes she can see how others would even consider this unnecessary, but when she made the decision knowing that soldiers will die because of it - even if the other choice has the same outcome -, Arturia feels it is her duty to do this for these men and women who are willing to go through with this, such bravery even up against the supernatural should have someone lead them with honor, and that someone should be Arturia.

"Cassandra."

"Why do you think you that you must do this," Cassandra questions, "Your life is already hanging on a thin rope, and by doing this you are putting more weight to it, they aren't even your soldiers?"

"I know that, yet they are following the decision I made, I feel that leading the charge myself is the least I can do to repay them."

The two women seem relentless as they stare down at each other, after a moment, Cassandra raises her finger.

"If I let you do this, then I am going to be by your side."

Cassandra's answer to let Arturia go but also be by her side really surprises the knight.

"I-"

"You are skilled, but not invincible, your honor is admirable, but it's not a shield, so I will join you at the front, understood?"

Arturia is silent for a moment before responding, seeing the woman is acting much more stubbornly than before thus sees the difficulty and time-consuming it will be to convince her otherwise, "...Very well."

Cassandra goes to tell her actions to Solas and Varric who are surprised by the Knight's decision, and when the warrior returns to the knight in waiting, she is shock to see Solas and Varric behind Cassandra.

"What are you two..."

Varric decides to speak first, "Have to come to see if you actually serious what you're about to do, this will be one memorable story to tell."

"I cannot allow to let yourself be thrown in danger's way," Solas said, "Especially since you are the only one who can stop this, so I shall be coming to front lines as well."

Arturia seems prepared to protest but she stops, seeing the resolute in their eyes and in Cassandra's. From there, something appeared in her chest, something warm, something she doesn't think has appeared in a long time, or if ever, not in her years as a king or even before. It is so foreign that Arturia doesn't know what to call it.

It felt...nice actually. This strange feeling actually prevents herself from dissuading the rogue and the mage to come, so she simply nods in appreciation.

The group make their way to where the soldiers are waiting, walking pass by men and women who are confuse over why the prisoner - from what they hear is that she is the only one capable to stop this disaster - is heading for the front lines? There are thoughts of this act to be foolish, suicidal, but then, it changes to an uplifting feeling, to see the prisoner with a brave face - in fact, she looks undeterred even at the approaching battle that will began as soon as they begin their charge, for someone so young.

Just the sight of the prisoner's bravery and this aura of hidden power and royalty actually gives strengths to the soldier's hearts, and so their eyes remain on the young woman, and perhaps will always remain on the young woman until they reached to a place where they will fight the demons.

When Arturia and the rest made it to the front lines, Cassandra spoke to the knight.

"I am beginning to believe that you really had nothing to do with what happened to Justinia."

Arturia frowns at the warrior's statement, "But not fully."

"...I said I am beginning to."

Arturia's expression then softens, she supposed that she can accept that, with nothing else that should be done-other than to have Excalibur by her side-, Arturia unsheathes her sword, she looks to Cassandra who nodded, signaling that she is ready. The knight looks ahead of her, staring at the Breach which continues to spit out its essence, she made her first step and walked.

Cassandra calls to the other soldiers to march, and the charge began.

* * *

Arturia swung down her sword, leaving a deep gash into the demon's chest and letting the creature fall, dead. Cassandra impales the demon's heart with her sword and ending it's life, Varric shoots at one demon repeatedly and when another was about to jump behind him, Solas shot it with his ice magic, freezing it in place bfore Arturia comes and smashes the creature into pieces with her blade.

There are soldiers on the ground, dead after receiving constant assaults from the demons, but those who still stands fought with true courage and great strength, as if the fall of their comrades fills their energy so that they may continue to fight for the fallen, and they kept up with this act, especially with the blonde knight there, quickly aiding the soldiers in need of defense or a second sword, they truly felt encouraged by her presence alone.

Not even the question over who this young woman is ever cross their mind, they just accept it as if she is a gift from the Maker.

When most demons are dealt with but more are sure to come through the Rift that floats before Arturia, the knight raises her hand and once again the Mark did its work, first demolishing the crystals acting like the Rift's protectors, and then draining the Rift until it vanishes, the demons that still lingers to this world were immediately dealt with by the soldiers.

"Sealed, as before." Solas comments. "You're becoming quite proficient at this."

Arturia looks to her marked hand, she still can't get over this strange thing in her hand. She broke her gaze away from the Mark when a new voice reached her ears but were not directed to her.

"Lady Cassandra,"A blonde hair man in a furry armor approaches Cassandra, "You managed to close the Rift? Well done."

Cassandra steps back, "Do not congratulate me Commander," she steps aside for the man to see Arturia, "This is the prisoner's doing."

Though the title prisoner did not sit well with Arturia, the knight nods in greeting to the Commander.

"Is it?" The Commander questions, "I hope they're right about you. We lost a lot of people getting you here."

Arturia looks over to the lifeless bodies of the soldier, she remains stoic but behind that mask is respectively mourning these soldiers but in a distant way since she knew not one of them.

"Actually, she led the charge," Cassandra comments, "She risked her life doing that, and the people were moved because of it."

At this the Commander is surprise, and with one more look at the knight, he became even more surprise to see the knight's young face.

"Well, that certainly was risky, and yet inspiring."

Arturia decides not to comment on that, "I cannot ensure anything, but I will give my best."

The Commander nodded in appreciation, "That's all we can ask."

"Then we'd best move quickly," Cassandra said, "Give us time, Commander."

"I do hope that you will not be doing such risks again," The Commander said, "May Maker watch over you - for all our sakes." He then goes to assist the wound and lead the soldiers out. Arturia watches his leave before turning to Cassandra.

"Where to next?"

Cassandra ushers the knight to follow, "It's not far now."

Arturia matches Cassandra's quick pacing, but as she briefly glances the warrior, she notice the woman's expression, as if she is needing to say something.

"What is wrong?" Arturia asked.

Cassandra hesitates before stopping, Arturia stops as well and the warrior turns to her.

"You managed to enlighten a sense of hope in the people, for a prisoner who is a suspect, that is a difficult task which you were able to do."

Before Arturia would make a remark how she is innocent, Cassandra adds, "Just who are you really?"

The woman is sharp, she knows there is more to Arturia than just some girl, with emerald that shows experience, and a stance that surpasses a soldier. There is more to the blonde in her eyes, and the warrior wishes to know.

Arturia hesitates and looks away in thought, "I cannot outright say it, for you might not believe me."

Cassandra's frowns in Arturia's attempt to be vague and the knight continues.

"But I am as I have said before, I am a knight who is in need of guidance, if you can provide it."

Cassandra studies the knight, unable to really figure Arturia out, all that she knows is that this young woman is somehow related to the Breach, is the key to closing it, has honor and nobility, and experience that matches Cassandra's.

Just who is she?

"I hope that you will give a clearer answer, once we are done with this."

Arturia looks at Cassandra in brief silent, "You have my word, I shall explain who I really am." It was something Arturia could do, in thanks for Cassandra's lessen hostility.

With a silent agreement made between the warrior and the knight, the rogue and the mage not too far behind and so have heard everything, the two women resumed their haste.

And closer to the Breach they go.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. :) Leave a kind and honest review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter has been edited**

* * *

The group and the remaining soldiers hurries to another area, and as they got much closer to the Breach, corpses are appearing, Arturia had slowed down before ever entering through the collapse stone walls which still has this open way to enter through, a huge spike resigns in the walls, Arturia stares at the structure before laying her sight at the corpses, their flesh are burnt, the bones being visible yet the skin is still attached, these people must have suffered instant death from a blast, no doubt from the appearance of the Breach.

The blonde internally grimaces at the sheer amount of death all around her, all too familiar with it all. Having personally led and fought in more wars than she would have personally liked, the King has gotten used to such a scene. She had to in order properly do what she needed to do, she did have a kingdom to run after all.

Sadly, that didn't make such loss of life any less tragic in her eyes.

"This is where they found you."

The voice taking her out of her thoughts, Arturia turns to Cassandra.

"You were laying there, they say two women were behind you, and you had on a blue dress and armor, and a golden sword in hand."

"...Did anyone described what either of the women looked like?" Arturia asks, her eyes focused on the huge spike.

"Both wore white clothing, that was all they could see before they disappeared. Including your armor."

"Your getting more interesting by the minute," Varric said to Arturia.

"A golden sword..." Solas whispers and seems to be lost in his mind for a moment before catching up with the group as they pass through the entrance of the recently ruined temple, Arturia leading, she walks around a corner, a few more burned corpses comes up, and she slows down, coming closer to their destination.

From a level down, many emerald shards all cluttered together, forming into this large structure, at the tip of it, faint spiral of green light connects to the cloudy sky, where the large portal is.

 _The Breach._

"The Breach is a long way up." Varric comments as he looks at the Breach and the effects it's doing.

Indeed. Arturia wonders how do they plan to get her to close that.

"You're here! Thank the Maker."

Everyone turns their sight from the Breach to the approaching Leliana plus more soldiers. Arturia's eyes lighten with small hope that the woman has her sword. Seeing the eyes of Arturia, Leliana almost attempts to avoid them.

"I'm sorry, I have my men searching for your sword, they will come to me should they find it."

The hope dulls but not completely diminished, although she is coming to a bitter thought that she may not feel the grip of Excalibur any time soon, if at all. She cannot lose that sword, not when she needs it the most.

"Leliana," Cassandra speaks to the hooded woman, "Have your man taken positions around the temple."

Leliana nods and goes to speak with the soldiers that came with her. Cassandra looks back at the source of the massive rift in the sky, and then to Arturia. The blonde knight had her eyes on what is right there just below them until Cassandra came in her view.

"This is your chance to end it. You managed this far without this sword you wanted. Are you ready?"

Arturia gives one more look at the sky, and she nods. Even without Excalibur, she has become more than adept with the weapon she has now, it will do for whatever may come, it just seems more easier if she were in her prime.

"Is there a way to get up there?" Arturia questions.

"No," Solas answers "This Rift was the first, and it is the key." He's referring to the large green shards which is by far the closest that they can reach, "Seal it, and perhaps we seal the Breach."

"Then let's find a way down, and be careful." Cassandra said, Arturia nods in agreement.

 ** _"Now is the hour of our time."_**

Suddenly, a deep echoing voice reaches to everyone's ears.

 ** _"Bring forth the sacrifice."_**

Arturia and the others listens and frowns. "What are we hearing?" Cassandra stares at the Rift where it seems that's where the voices are coming from.

"At a guess," Solas said, "The person who created the Breach."

No one needs to speak their feelings that perhaps they should hurry, more so than before. They head down a path where it should lead them to the lower level and to the area to seal the Breach, passing by pieces of broken walls and large stones that has the liking of veins which glows an eerie green, this is what is left of this now ruined temple. Through the fog of dust, they also pass by soldiers carrying bows and arrows who're stationed to attack whatever will approach from the Breach. As they proceed, Arturia sees something red in the midst of the fog, coming closer, the red glow is revealed to be coming from the ground and rocks.

Though Arturia has no idea what this is, she is unsettled by these rocks which she feels are radiating heat, she is actually unsettled by the environment she's in entirely.

"You know this stuff is red Lyrium, Seeker." Varric said to Cassandra, addressing the red rocks.

"I see it, Varric."

Arturia turns her head slightly to see the others, "Red Lyrium?"

Solas answers, "They're red crystals which are known to allow spirits, more likely demons, to interact with the physical world." He looks over the red crystal, and a much larger one came in sight, "Magic could of drawn on Lyrium beneath the temple, corrupted it..."

"It's evil is what they are," Varric surmises, "Better not touch it."

Arturia takes the advice and distance herself from the red Lyrium by a couple of feet. They made it to the stairs leading downwards, and the voice returns.

 _ **"Keep the sacrifice still."**_

They all got to the bottom of the stairs when a new voice is heard, a woman's voice.

 ** _"Someone, help me!"_**

Shock and recognition shots through Cassandra, "That is Divine Justinia's voice!"

The group reaches to a ledge and the ground is close enough for all of them to jump down safely, upon doing so, they slowly approaches the source of the Breach.

Arturia studies with a frown the multiple green shards, lights flickering and sprouting out, shards minimizing and then suddenly expanding. She feels her marked hand twitch and she looks at it, watching it as the same color as the Rift flash from her hand.

 _ **"Someone, help me!"**_ The voice of a woman is heard again. And then, a new voice.

 ** _"What's going on here?!"_ ** Whoever it was, they came in answer to Justinia.

An image then shows from above the Rift, everyone could see this and many grip to their weapons out of instinct.

The image is a vision, unfolding an event, a large figure cloaked in shadows and empty eyes looks down upon a captured old woman in red and white robe, her arms is spread out with a magic chain surrounding them, holding the woman in place. The woman was looking up to the being in fright. And then came a new person.

 ** _"What's going on here?!"_** The person was a mage, he had already had his hands on his staff, glowing with power and ready to help the Divine Justinia.

 ** _"Run while you can! Warn them!"_** The woman begs to the mage.

 ** _"We have an intruder."_** The being made of shadow faces the mage, _**"Kill him, now!"**_

A white flash blinds the group, and the vision itself breaks then disappears.

A moment of stuns silence, "What are we seeing?" Cassandra is swarmed with her own thoughts, what is going on? Who attacked? What happened to Justinia? She turns to Arturia, "What HAPPENED here?!"

Arturia calmly faces Cassandra, "I don't know. I was never here. Though, it seems we've found the culprit behind all of this."

Solas steps up, "What we just saw were echoes of what happened here. The Fade bleeds into this place." He steps closer to the Rift. "The Rift is not sealed, but it is closed...albeit temporarily. I believe that with the Mark, the Rift can be opened, and then sealed properly and safely. However, opening the Rift will likely attract attention from the other side."

"That means demons. Stand ready!" Cassandra orders the soldiers and they follow. Soldiers on the ground stood side by side, swords raised, archers on the higher levels finds their positions and remains, pulling the arrow back with the string of the bow, their aim at the Rift. Cassandra takes a stance, Solas and Varric ready their weapons, Arturia also follows everyone's actions and pulls her sword out. Looking over to Cassandra, the warrior woman nods in confirmation that everyone is ready to fight whatever may come out upon the Rift's opening, and Arturia then approaches the Rift.

Raising her marked hand, she focuses on the Rift and immediately power surges through her veins, her marked hand glows, and a stream of light shot out, connecting to the Rift, a few seconds go by, and the Rift sets off a small blast.

It was open, and instantly something shoots out.

Appearing in front of the Rift, a large demon is revealed. It roars and lands on its feet to the ground, causing a tremor and had some soldier's balance waver.

"A Pride Demon!" Someone shouts. The demon has seven small black eyes, pale skin but bulging with dark spikes on it's shoulders, spikes coming out from the elbows and its thighs down to the knee, and horns on the top of its head, it is covered in blue sparks of magic. Arturia tightens her grip of her sword and her instincts warns her to be at her most defensive, she has not faced such a creature before, not in her life-time or in the Holy Grail War, but she will not allow herself to be intimidated.

"Now!" Cassandra raises her sword, signaling the archers to fire at the Pride Demon. The Archers did just that, but the demon merely swats them away, even though the arrows has hit it, it did no damage, it's armor is incredibly strong.

All the archers including Varric continues to fire arrows at the demon, Arturia, Cassandra and other soldiers run to the side of the demon with their weapon ready to strike, Cassandra brought her mace down to the Pride Demon's knee but it did little damage, she barely dodges the attack of the Pride Demon who brings its fist down, breaking the ground she was just standing upon, Arturia took the demon's distraction by Cassandra as an opportunity and struck its side, but it was same as when Cassandra tries to attack it, she jumps back a few times with a huff of breath to regain her stamina. Solas has shot out ice magic to freeze a limb of the demon, but it has little effect, not even slowing it down.

"We must strip it's defenses. Weigh it down!" Cassandra orders.

Arrows, Magic, Close Range Weapons are used and the demon doesn't seem to waver at all. Brave soldiers who are close to the demon are all swatted away by the creature, earning many broken bones and even instant death. Arturia is beginning to feel frustration, thinking a way to somehow pierce through the Pride Demon's defenses.

"Magic or physical attack will do little to no damage to it!" Solas announces. Arturia focuses on the demon and from seeing the arrow bounce off the demon's skin, something close to that of a barrier shines, sparks of magic surrounds the Pride Demon but not truly affecting it. Magic and Physical Resistance, quite impressive too, this would prove to not only be difficult, Arturia can't see how it can be possible to break through this barrier with her current strength.

"Arturia!" The Elf Mage calls to her, "You must use your Mark on the Rift, affecting it will affect the demon's immunity!"

"Do it then! Disrupt the Rift!" Cassandra yells.

The Knight glances at the Rift, her attention returning to the Pride Demon who to her surprise, has blue sparks surrounding its arms. Her instincts then screams at her to jump aside.

The Pride Demon shot out two streams of lightning, Arturia runs to the side and kept running as the stream of magic follows her, it stops and that's when she starts running towards the large demon, Cassandra joins her, they both held their weapons up and with it they strike the demon's knees when they got close, it merely shrugs it off and land a pretty good hit to Cassandra with it's fist, Arturia cannot stop to see if she is all right, she narrowly avoids getting skewered by the Demon's claws who only swiped the air, but manages to scar her temple and blood fell.

Many soldiers come to her aid, and the Pride Demon's distraction towards them leaves an opening for Arturia to run pass it, she does so and is underneath the Rift, but at the cost of three soldier's lives who were fighting the large demon. She will not let those deaths be in vain.

She reaches out, power surges through her veins, and a stream of light attaches from her marked hand and the Rift until it explodes, but not completely sealing it. It did however turns the tides in fighting the Pride Demon, as one soldiers manages to slash the Pride Demon's side, and blood spurts out.

The Pride Demon reacts and smacks the soldier aside, acknowledging it's defenses down, it began to attack more fiercely, Cassandra returns after recovering from the Pride Demon's attack and lands a hit with her sword to it's knees, Arturia soon join the fight alongside Cassandra and together, more and more soldiers came in to fight the demon more bravely now that it's deposition of invincibility is dropped, and archer's arrows are actually piercing the large demon.

The Pride Demon releases a wave of lightning to discard the closest fighter, Arturia had only doubled back a few feet before it had did this, the magic attack harmed and killed a couple of soldiers instantly, as for the ones who survived, they are crushed by the foot of the demon, hearing their bones bring let out a inhumane laugh from the creature.

The sick sense of humor of this demon admittedly made Arturia's blood boil, she gets close to the Pride Demon again, and thrusts her sword into it's abdomen, a bold move which earns her being swatted away with a kick, her armor took most of the damage, but the attack had her lose her breath, she quickly regains herself and goes back in along with other soldiers including Cassandra.

Varric got in close and he repeatedly fires arrows aimed at the face of the Pride Demon, one arrow hits one of its many eyes, the demon raises its hand and blocks the other arrows though still letting them pierce it. Solas shoots out more ice magic from his staff, freezing one knee of the Pride Demon which slows down the creature. Taking plenty of damage, the Pride Demon surrounds itself in a wave of electricity.

"Get back!" Arturia calls the order out before Cassandra, and everyone complies. Some have been shocked but it wasn't fatal, though they are stun and had to be pulled back by other soldiers for them to recover. The Pride Demon knells down and shield itself with it's arms from anymore coming attacks.

Arturia wishes to end this, so using with every bit of strength she has to deal great damage, she was the first to go back in, raises her sword and brought it down to the demon's arm.

But rather leaving a wound, her blade simply bounces off. Shocked at the sudden return of defense, there isn't enough time for her to understand that the Rift had return to an active state and she needs to affect it again so that the Pride Demon's defense can be lowered. Arturia had to retreat but it is then that the Pride Demon suddenly lifts it's head.

Turns out it wasn't defending itself, it was prepping itself, and it charges.

Arturia manages to make a side-step to not be in the way of the demon's charge, but seeing that she is still open for an attack, she raises her sword in defense as the demon comes closer.

Unfortunately, the sword she holds could not take any more beating, during it's charge, the Pride Demon raises it's claws, balling into a fist, it swings it to the side where Arturia is, from fist to blade and from the impact of the demon's punch, her steel sword broke through and she earns an impact to her ribs. The crushing blow had the wind knocks out of her, she flies back twenty feet, her back smacks to the stone wall, she falls to the ground on her knees and coughs out blood, her vision went hazy and it is hard to breathe, the strap that held her hair together into a ponytail broke, letting her hair falls to her shoulders.

She could hear the call of her name, but it is sounding close to that when a person is deep within a cave, echoing and very faint despite it being a scream. She kept herself up with her hand to the ground but her arm is shaking, coming close to give out any moment.

Arturia curses at her poor state. She _cannot_ let herself be defeated this way.

"Arturia!"

With a shaken body, the Knight can barely register who's voice that is despite being it sound so close.

"Your sword!"

Her head snaps to the direction of the voice, which she found to be Leliana's, running across the higher level and holding...

Arturia's Excalibur.

A sudden new flow of energy flows in her, Arturia forces herself to stand, and when she saw Leliana throw the sword, watching it fall and stabs into the ground, she found herself running to it, ignoring the screams of her damages body. The sword, it is definitely hers, no mistaking its design and even feeling a connection to it. She ran, she is at a hand's reach, and within a second, she felt the handle.

It is ironic really, to be relieved to feel the handle of Excalibur, the sword she had planned to let another wield it, and take the place of a true King.

"WATCH OUT!"

Cassandra's warning came too late. When the Pride Demon turned its head it had caught sight of Arturia running towards a sword, and when it had seen the sword, it knew the danger of that sword, it knew very well, and seeing as how the girl must be the wielder considering how she is able to force herself to move like that despite injuries, it knew that a sword is nothing to be afraid with the death of the wielder. So it shot out streams of lightning, and it hit Arturia.

The Knight is blasted to her side and smashes into the stone wall, smokes hid her form from everyone, and in effect from the impact, boulders fell on top of her, she is completely buried, and things like this will certainly lead to many broken bones if not a painful slow death.

Cassandra curses, "Distract it!" She orders Solas and Varric, they follow her order, very much wondering if their sole hope is dead and so are understandably worried. The Pride Demon roars as he is getting futile attacks at all sides from soldiers, mages, and archers, taking little notice of Cassandra running past him and to where Arturia is buried.

"Arturia! Speak up!" Cassandra drops her blade and starts pulling the boulders off, she saw how the blast connected to Arturia, it would leave her stunned and with all these boulders there will be broken bones, she must hurry to get Arturia out, she is the only one who can affect the Rift, though that is one reason, another reason would be of honestly not wanting to see Arturia to die, seeing the good nature with the girl. Of course, that just be too foolish to even bother asking when living in a world like this.

"Seeker!"

The loud call of Varric's warning, plus the vibration increasing behind her, Cassandra pulls out her mace as the Pride Demon makes it's way to her, her shield up as well, she finds herself cornered, and only a small chance of luck would provide for her if she aims to run, but she has a strong feeling that the demon would go after Arturia, she had been studying the creature, it had paid attention to Arturia the most, as if knowing she would be dangerous, her marked hand may have been the reason, and that is why Cassandra cannot run now, not when the chance of the demon intending to ensure the death of the blonde knight is there, so she prepared herself as the Pride Demon raises it's claws, intending a killing blow.

At that moment, Arturia bursts through the boulders, gripping Excalibur, and a simple sound of blade meeting the palm of the demon is enough to almost bring silence to the area.

Cassandra had to blink to remove the dusts and dirt received from this sudden collision, but it was also to make sure if what she and others are seeing is true.

Standing in front of her, arms wavering, golden hair swaying in the wind, Arturia should be at a very injured state to not even stand, yet she is, holding her sword she had requested to return to her, and that same sword with blade holding back the Pride Demon's claw.

She has stopped this powerful demon from landing a blow on Cassandra with her own strength.

Arturia pulls Excalibur down, leading the Pride Demon's claw to fall the same direction as the sword, before it could recover she spun once and raises her sword. The Pride demon lifts its arm to defend and that is the place where Arturia struck with a grunt. Jaws were dropped as the large demon is forced back, into the air shortly, landing but still skidding back until it stopped itself by digging its claws into the earth, it did not expect such strength to come from this little girl, and neither did anyone else.

The Knight brushes off the blood from the corner of her mouth with her fist, staring at the Pride Demon with a promised look to defeat him. All are staring at her, even the large demon is studying her.

She clenches her hand again and quickly brought it to her chest, sudden flashes of light surrounds her torso and arms with gusts of wind surrounding her and it proceeds to her lower body, her hair blew up like a wild golden ember and ties into a one braid bun with a blue ribbon formed from gold dust, free of any flaws and tangled, the short fantastical light show ended with a pop, and her armor is revealed.

She wore her battle dress, it's blue fabric glowing like an ocean gem with it's white clothing included, a gray strap around her waist, steel armor guards her torso and arms, plates of steels fall to the side of her dress, and steel boots.

The Knight has regained her true armor, enhancing her pride and nobility.

Many were in awe, Cassandra is quite taken aback, Varric is just as so for quite a bit, the interest in the girl very much increasing by the nano second, and Solas...Solas had a different reaction from the rest of the bunch.

He looks as if he knows. He knows who this girl might be, and it is, quite frankly, difficult to comprehend.

The Pride Demon roars, and it prepares itself to charge, Arturia grabs Excalibur with both hands, preparing herself from whatever the demon may do. The Pride Demon charges first, and Arturia did the same, head-on. With the damage she gained, she should not have side stepped the charge so quickly, but she does, showing that she is miraculously healed in everyone's eyes without the need of a potion. The Pride Demon stops in the middle of its charge as it was a feet next to her and raises it's claws, Arturia ducks as the claws crashes to the ground and she found an opening, wielding Excalibur to strike the demon's arm, causing it to stagger back.

Even with it's defense up, the demon felt the sword's holy effect, it goes back in and makes an attack with its claws Arturia, the Knight however blocks it with Excalibur and even though she is thrown back, she lands perfectly fine on both feet. She goes back to the demon with amazing speed, practically superhuman levels, and a series of slashes of claws swung in the air, clashing the weapons of their opponent or dodging them.

"She really should have gotten that sword sooner..." Varric comments in wonderment as he reloads Bianca, only to pause when the Rift began reacting again. "Oh great!"

Lightning is shot from the Rift, dozens of them striking the ground and taking shape, revealing demons, this broke everyone from their view of Arturia's battle and prepare themselves to fight.

"Defend the girl!" Cassandra orders her men, even if Arturia is miraculously acting like in her prime, these many demons could throw her off, and it will not do to lose not only their only hope to seal the Rift but an obviously extraordinary fighter as well.

Arturia side-glances at the scene of more demons, she clicks her tongue in irritation that more enemies decide to appear and she is dealing with a much ferocious enemy, though with the assistance of the soldiers, she can focus on the Pride Demon alone, even in her full-health, the demon is strong and is able to adapt in competing with her new batch of energy.

This is not what Arturia would call a relief, not especially when she is experiencing haziness in her vision, her regaining these abilities are too quick, her new body would most likely shut down in any given moment in order for it to adapt to the blood of the Red Dragon she was birthed with, if that occurs, she will be dead. She needs to end this quickly, but even with Excalibur's blade, though affecting the demon, cannot completely penetrate it's defense, she needs to affect the Rift first

Perhaps it is because she is only using her basic moves. It may be the appropriate time to use a stronger move, but would this not heighten her risk of blacking out? If she can have the demon stagger or be stalled for a moment, she will have the chance to go and affect the Rift so that it would be an easier battle for her, she must either do it quickly thus risk her own life, or take her time, but the chances for the demon to lay a decent hit would also hinder her greatly, and so she makes up her mind.

She jumps back, dozen feet away from the demon, the Pride Demon did not chase her, it deciding to study her and prepare itself for what move she will make next. She takes a deep breath, focuses her power to her sword, and points Excalibur to the Pride Demon.

"I aim to end it here, demon. Whatever you or your kind intend to do to this world, I cannot allow any act to bring ruin to the lives of these people." Excalibur's blade shines golden bright, pure holy light covering the powerful weapon up to it's very edge, "Even though I am a foreigner of this world, as a knight, I will not ignore these people's cries of help as you send this world into ruin."

The Pride Demon body is surrounded with magic, it stretches one arm forward, and a streams of lightning is shot out, striking Arturia and creating a cloud of ground dust. A moment of silence, and Arturia sprints out of the dust cloud, running towards the Pride Demon, the demon shoots out another stream of lightning, though in its mind its wondering how she could of survived that first stream. Its answer is given when the stream of lightning struck a barrier surrounding Arturia, and it understood, the knight's magic resistance is at it's finest, just as good as its own.

Arturia thrusts the blade to the chest, the Pride Demon grabs it's blade on time and even though it's palm is burning, it bares with it, it aims to test how resistant is the Knight really is to it's magic, even if she will deal with it up front, its guaranted that she won't deal with a strike of its claw to her skull.

But Arturia will not allow it to give it the chance.

Witha battle roar, Excalibur's blade grew brighter, burning through the demon's defense, prompting it to shriek, she pushes through with all her strength, getting her blade's tip to the Demon's skin, and she releases a burst of prana, a small beam tore through the demon's defense, it was too little, but it may provide the expected outcome.

Then the unexpected happens.

Her marked hand glows, sparks quickly surrounds her blade, without blinking, Arturia sees the instant reaction of her marked hand's power combining with Excalibur. A much larger beam bursts through her sword, swallowing the Pride Demon's entire chest, leaving it only a short roar and a grand hole in it's body. Caught off guard, the knight herself is sent skirting across the ground from the sheer power released from her attack, sparks flying off of her attire as the blonde dug a armored hand into the ground in order stop herself into a grinding halt.

Even the demons had paused for a second when this ability was unleashed, the soldiers and warriors were left stunned again. She had broken through the demon's defense with such sheer ease is staggering.

Arturia has pause to comprehend what just occurred, but she quickly shook her head and ran towards the Rift, leaving behind the vanquished Pride Demon. Arturia cuts her way through the demons, now the lot of them coming after her, her vision is getting bad now, but she keeps going until she is underneath the Rift.

"Someone watch my back!" Arturia understood that sealing the Rift takes time, and so she will need anyone to defend her back. She would have expected Cassandra to look after her and order a few men to do the same. Because of her back to them, she did not witness the movements of a dozen soldier coming to her defense, wordlessly doing so without Cassandra's command.

They have all truly seen her as the Maker's sent warrior. A warrior in need of them as her shield.

"DO IT!"

At Cassandra's words, Arturia raises her hand a beam connects her hand and the Rift, all the while men and women defends her from demons, it lasts much longer than the previous Rifts she sealed due to its size, she felt something weighing her down though there was nothing, but she remains standing, she clutches her hand, yelling in competing against the strain, and a blast blooms from the sealed Rift.

Arturia's arm drops as if it turned into stone, she watches as a spiral of green light slowly dimming and rises towards the sky, into the vortex in the clouds, and a bright flash explodes from the Breach. After the show, Arturia looks to the rest and prepares to join in the battle against the other demons, but she discovers all of the demons were vanquished.

So that's it then, it's over, with the work of Arturia's marked hand and her allies, they have successfully sealed the Rift.

The Knight stands up straight, thoughts of what to do next in her journey with a new body and her powers regained, what her purpose is living in this new world or why even her, she has no time to think and create theoretic answers for her many questions.

She drops her sword, and fell to her knees, exhaustion finally overcoming her, she looses consciousness before her face met the ground.

The calls of her name becomes a distant echo.

* * *

 **A review pointed out a very good point when I mentioned the ironic feeling of Excalibur, props to you!**

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a kind and honest review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"The Breach hasn't been growing for three days now." Cassandra states broadly, to the rest of the war table. She grinds her eyes with her fingers before continuing.

"Whatever the mark did, it has managed to bring a halt to whatever madness has caused to appear in the first place."

Despite the tiredness her posture would suggest, there was very obvious relief in the Seeker's tone of voice at this announcement. It has been three very anxious filled days since the explosion at the conclave, and the appearance of the Breach in the sky. While the hole in reality still hung in the air, it's green glow ever so present in the world, its rapid expansion was totally stopped by the Mark and it's wielder.

Leliana starts first, "Yes. However, obviously, that doesn't change the fact it remains life threatening to all under it...and that's just one part of the chaos being reported."

That much was _very_ obvious at the world's current state of course, as demons still were more active in this world thanks to the haunting effects of the gateway opened the sky, and into Thedas; rips in the veil with all matters of creatures appearing all over the world made it very apparent that stopping it from spreading was just step one in all of this.

"There are also the matters of the Chantry." Josephine chimed in as her pen scribbles down the paper attached to the board she holds, "Their continuous acts to try and calm the masses are failing quite badly. Which _may_ or may not have to do with the fact that the majority of its leaders being killed off in the explosion. Either way, they're not exactly in the most advantageous position at the moment."

"Then there's also the fact that rebellion of the Templars and the Circles have left the Chantry reeling from quite the blow along with the damage explosion has caused." Cullen steps forward, "Meaning, we can't exactly rely on them for reigning in the heart attacks occurring all over Thedas."

"And with demons appearing at random corners, coming from rifts and creating panic and death, it is clear that times are becoming even darker now." Leliana added on.

Absolute disaster roams these lands. That is the basic news of current events.

"It needs more power. The Mark that is. "As a solution that needn't be mentioned, Cassandra continues, "If the Mark in Arturia's hand is given enough strength behind it, we could have the Breach sealed completely."

Ever since that battle, where Arturia fought valiantly and enrapturing the sights of those who were there, word of the young knight being the Maker's chosen has been spreading like wildfire in a forest all across Thedas; the people are convinced Arturia is a savior sent by the Maker to help in their time of need, related to a divinity. Such beliefs aren't tossed away by Cassandra. What she had saw, there couldn't be any doubt that Arturia had come to help, even if the knight said to be lost.

"Speaking of her, have there been anything about our 'hero'?" A question Cullen hopes that there is an answer to, clearly heard in his voice.

The spymaster's brows furrowed, as if being faced with uncharted territory, "Nothing. There are no records of Arturia Pendragon, no family with that name or friends. It's if she appeared from nowhere."

"She could be using an alias, but why?" To Cullen, using a fake identity means she is hiding something, as much affect that girl has made, she was a stranger who appeared in the midst of the destruction and death of Divine Justinia, and from what he has heard, she has yet to reveal where she came from. Such little information about her could only be seen as suspicious. "And what about that sword?"

" _Nothing_." Cassandra admits, "No elf, magus or dwarf has ever seen such craftsmanship, its unlike any material to ever been seen on the face of this earth." Even Solas had admitted feeling power from it, a holy power that was sealed tight until Arturia took hold of it. By far, it was THE most powerful holy weapon to ever be seen by any creature or being in Thedas. It was simply without say that such power and work could not be done by, no matter how skilled or talented, any mortal hands.

"You mentioned that upon regaining conscious when she was held prisoner that she was in a war?" Josephine remarks, "What war had she participated in?"

"She did not say." Leliana answers.

"Whatever war she supposedly got involved in, how was she at the Conclave?" Cullen rubs his chin, "Too many questions brings me an unease."

"All will be answer once she regains conscious I'm sure." At Leliana's statement, Cassandra responded with that, "We cannot treat her as if she is still a prisoner, she has helped us immensely against that demon, you were there."

"I know, and she is _not_ a prisoner anymore. With what happened and many witnesses spreading word of the event, people see her as a light of hope. This can be useful, given what's going on now. Perhaps needed even."

The Antivan pauses in her writing, "What do you propose?"

"…That we support her as the Herald of Andraste, as what the people choose to call her now. In this time, we can rebirth the Inquisition, and have her as our figurehead."

"We know little to nothing of this girl, how can we trust her?" Cullen is close to not agreeing to the idea.

"She may be a stranger Commander but she is honorable," Cassandra spoke, "I have never met someone so _young_ having such bravery in the face of such madness, or even wield a simple sword before her own with such skills. She went to the front as you have heard and saw yourself, proving her courage, and she has given her word that she will help, I say we trust her."

"From what you have told me, she was quite confused in the beginning, yet very willing to help out despite being so lost. While the question concerning the girl remains, we must show ourselves as an ally, not enemies. Remember, she, by the looks of it, is _fifteenth_ at most. So, she is quite impressionable at such an young age." The diplomatic reminded pointedly, "If we are to know truly her, we must approach Arturia carefully and calmly, or she will most likely shut us out." Josephine presented this before she continues her writing.

"I can begin," Cassandra offers, "We will not have her back away, or have her feel as if she is a suspect. I can say that she may have nothing to do with what happened at the Conclave, I owe her as much."

"And if she DOES have anything to do with what happened, the death of Divine Justinia and many others?" Cullen waits for her answer.

"...I will avenge our Most Holy and all who lost their lives if that is truly the case." The Nevarran swore, no hesitation at all clear in her voice, "But I do believe she truly has no inkling of what has happened to the Divine, she said so herself, and she has been nothing less than forthright during our fights against all the creatures we crossed."

"Then having her as Herald should be put aside for now, we need to know who and what is at our camp, where she came from, her sword." At Cullen's words, hasty knocking sounds through the door, Cassandra mentally begs the Maker that it was not that ignorant Cleric, but upon the door opening, she is relieved to see it was only an elf girl, but then remembered that this girl was tasked to bring water for their unconscious knight, meaning...

"Forgive my intrusions, but she has awaken."

And so begins their preparations, questions in mind.

Though the Seeker can't exactly forget the mystery of the girl and her arrival at the Conclave's destruction, Arturia proved herself to be a knight of her word, and upon her transformation, she may proven herself to be a warrior of anything out of this world. Cassandra has never witnessed such a transformation in all her days and hearing from Solas, neither has he.

It was truly an breathtaking experience; a simple looking girl suddenly became regal and powerful, garbing out of nowhere a battle dress and honestly looking as if she was the stereotypical knight of royalty straight out of a fairy tale book one was read to as a child. With that show of flash and holy magic, Arturia could be possibly a mage of some kind, as Solas explained her hidden power, but she fought absolutely proficiently with a sword, and she went on wielding it expertly in a performance that can only come from years and years of personal experience. Ways in which showed the knight fought in many battles before. For a girl of her age appearance that was surprising, though certainly her sword may have play a part in it.

As for Arturia's sword, they have it with them. Though Cassandra feels the blonde would not attack them with it - it be somewhat foolish to think so with all that she's done - they had to take it away from the knight as she slumbers so to find out more from it, they have been met with certain people, and they all were blank of information about the sword. Seeing the sword closer now, Cassandra no longer sees this as any sword now.

After the unlocking of its great power, the brunette could feel a deep sense of power and warmth radiating from the sword, only usually possible if it were stained from the enemies blood and yet this blade reeks of none. The memories of it's holy effects greatly inflicting its power against the Pride Demon despite its armor was still quite fresh in the mind of the Seeker. Remembering it creating a hole through the creature's chest with a blast of some kind of energy still sent shivers down her spine. It was unbelievable; no sword or magic known to man could achieve such feats.

This sword... _That girl_.

Arturia has helped them, Cassandra will need to hear her story but she will take in every word with ease, being saved by her requires compensation after all.

At times like this, they need all the power they can get. Though for Cassandra, she has no doubts in putting her faith in the knight known as Arturia Pendragon.

* * *

 _Only one thing stood in the center of the ever still and unchanging white: T_ _he Holy Grail._

 _The wish granting device. It was just at an arms reach. The King of Knights felt relief filling throughout her being. The feeling was almost absolute with her exhaustion of her battles draining her little by little. And now, her Camelot's salvation, her people and knights' chance for a much better life with a better king that is not a failure like her. She only need to reach out and grab it._

 _But at almost a finger touch to it, she was pulled back by an unseen force. The distance between her and the Grail ever growing larger, she gritted her teeth, she attempted to fight it, the sheer cruelty of her hope going farther away from her grasp, taunting her, she couldn't help but let out a frustrated sound._

 _No no_ NO _! She was so close! It was right there!_

 _And then it left her sight without a trace left behind._

 _The Holy Grail,_ _truly_ gone _and beyond her reach now_ _. As so the wish of this lonely king._

 _And the lonely king could only sob this out:_

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _Such a simple apology, she knew it wouldn't be enough to give to her people and fellow knights. Her hand still outstretched, reaching for only endless white, and in her view, she saw green light glow from that same hand before it completely covered her very being._

* * *

With eyelids slowly parting due to tiredness, emerald irises reveal themselves, Arturia's sight were set upon the ceiling, blurry but she could distinguish it as such still.

She felt something warm down to her cheeks and rubs it off, surprised to find it wet. Her hand slowly descends to her shoulder, the feeling of unfamiliar fabric catches her attention, looking down her wear, it was a simple clothing of a loose tunic and breeches. An odd feeling came to her in wearing this along with a faint realization: it was the first she has worn something of this world that _isn't_ armor. It was refreshing admittedly, comfortable in fact.

Arturia preceded to take in her surroundings, which seems to be in a one story house. The room she was in has walls made of wood, lit candles within supports attached to the walls and helping her view this room easier. A narrow open window though the outside view is difficult to see but from the sight of a bright yellow light, it was day time. Some furs of animals were nailed to wall next the window. A large bird cage sat at the corner of the room next to shelves with potions, books and some other items, which included the blue ribbon that appeared alongside the armor she summoned from her latest fight.

Suddenly, there was an opening of a door to this house, in which a girl with pointy ears walks through, carrying a box of unknown items within. Seeing a person walk in, Arturia sat up as she met the girl's eyes, her golden locks loose from her bun and without her blue ribbon, fell to her shoulders, but her movements were with strained from soreness.

The elf gasps and drops the box, "Ah! I didn't know you were awake. I swear!"

Arturia glances the room once again with a frown, "Where am I?" Her question was firm, easily full of authority from years of ruling.

And that seem to frighten the elf even more.

"Y-You are back in Haven, my lady." After answering, the elf girl dropped to her knees and bowed, greatly surprising the knight and almost breaking her stoic character. "I beg your forgiveness and your blessings, I am but a humble servant."

' _Blessings?_ '

Arturia had not expected that asking and so did not know how to respond. This action was really unnecessary, for this girl look like not a knight of this world nor was the elf a citizen of hers. Undeserving really, since she is but a failed king.

Once again, the thought brought a _sharp_ pain to her heart.

"Why are you bowing?"

"Because they say you saved us. The Breach stopped growing, just like the Mark on your hand."

Recollection of her marked hand led Arturia's eyes aim to her palm, a green glow and harmless sparks radiates from her hand. She had thought that by sealing the Breach, the unknown magic embedded within the palm of her hand would seize to be. But it is still VERY much active. Would this be permanent then? Arturia isn't sure what to think of that, on one hand it seals off the demons gateway to this world, and quite possibly had a whole slot of other locked away abilities she would have to discover herself in time, on the other, it was incredibly painful when she first got here, so she wouldn't have minded if it was gone. On that note though, the Mark seems to have calm down considerably so, making the pros of the situation more, and more appealing to the knight.

The girl continues, "It's all anyone has ever talked about for the last three days!"

' _Three days? I was out for that long?'_ Quite a while and yet Arturia feels that she could rest longer, her muscles ached so, but it wasn't enough to have her feel immobilized . Even if so, she would not be succumb to it so easily as she was trained to handle much worse. The muscles in her arms and legs though were the ones suffering the most. Not enough to keep her from pushing herself up or - if she could demonstrate - walk around.

"So then..." Arturia began, but seeing the girl still bowing before her, the knight raises a hand, "Stand. There's no need for that." At her command, the girl cautiously yet hurriedly stands to her feet, fidgeting as if any movement could offend the knight somehow. "So then the crisis has pass?"

"The Breach is still in the sky, but that's what they say." She then began backing away, "I'm sure lady Cassandra wants to know you've awaken."

Arturia lifts her head in hearing the recently learned name, "And where may I find her?"

"In the Chantry. With the Lord Chancellor. "At once" She said." And with that, the elf ran out, perhaps to send the word to Cassandra of Arturia's awakening.

Arturia sat for a moment, more than a little disappointed that the Breach is not gone, which could explain the Mark's continuing existence. The blonde let her mind flow away in order to adjust current events, recalling everything now that she has been given a chance to breathe, with no sounds of battle or anything else. Now, she can think over her current position.

She has lost the Holy Grail. Such was an undeniable reality.

The reasons for Kiritsugu's betrayal still unknown, but in her eyes, the Holy Grail was destroyed by her own hands - forced to true, yes, yet she blames herself for not resisting it or aim elsewhere or very much _something._ Surely there must be a reason why Kiritsugu commanded her to destroy the Grail...right? But seeing as she is in another place, the answer may forever be in the dark.

Now in thought of the place she is in, it is simply not a place but an entire other world. How, she is still unaware of. Why would she be here? And why had she heard of Irisviel's voice upon first awakening that dark place where the knight met that woman of light?

Answers still unattainable.

Arturia sighs, calming herself to help ease the growing headache. It's pointless to come up with theoretical answers, Arturia can only accept the facts, it's all she can ever do no matter how difficult and frustrating it is to do so. Kiritsugu order her - for some unfathomable reason beyond her now - to destroy the Grail, the amount of power she released in order to do so subjected her to vanish from the blast, she expected to return to her last battle in life in order to repeat her role as a Servant until she won the Holy Grail as her deal with Alaya.

But that did not come to be as she is in another world, which is facing peril on a level never before seen. And it seems that only she has the power to help these people while also has been given a true second life. Her powers as a demi - dragon still remains with her thanks to Excalibur along with this new magic in her hand, completely different from the likes she has ever seen.

And yet, nothing classifies her as being as Servant Saber anymore. She is without support except her own, and she seems to be doing fine.

Emotionally...she has no time to take note of or deal with this, and thus, she did what she always did in both life and after: buried it deep within her.

That still begs the obvious question: what is she to do with her situation? Her only solution would be to search for answers, yet doesn't know where to start, but even this is not the first course of action. The Breach is still in the sky, it's unholy power currently affecting and disrupting the lives of these people, and she is so far the only one known to have the power to seal the rifts where demons may come and continue to break into this world. Arturia has given her word to Cassandra that she will do what she can even if she is a foreigner of this world. As a true knight of her word, she will be hellbent on keeping that as promised. It is unknown for how long this may take, but by the end of it, she can search for answers or may even find some along the way.

Yes. This is will be what she must do for now, and in between, she can gather as much information as she could about the world.

With a resolve that can only come from a new mission given, Arturia moves her feet off the bed and to the floor. However, her body continues to moan in silence at soreness ever so present, though the worse of it all is felt in her torso, which by the minute is growing more bothersome,"The fight with that Pride Demon was worse than I thought..."

This confused her however as she recalls the incredible healing potions of this world. Perhaps it doesn't work when she is unconscious? Still, she did remember being totally healed from Excalibur's powers before taking on the Pride Demon personally without taking any more lasting damage from the monster. So why in the world did her nerves feel like they were being set on fire? She pulls the collar of her shirt down to see and assess the damage herself, also expecting some newly formed scars and wounds from her multiple fights against the demons.

However, instead of the expected fresh scars or even a hideous bruise from the battle, she was stunned to the core at what she saw in place of those. Arturia abruptly stands, wincing as she removes the upper part of her tunic completely as she needed to see this better.

Tattooed onto her skin were strange pattern of jagged, dark jade lines, wrapping her entire torso. It starts from below the collarbone and stopping just above the pelvis, the design calling to mind some sort of order out of chaos itself. Directly over her heart however, the design differed, the lines becoming wavy and blurred, as though a green fire blazed there. Arturia stared, gaping in an equal mixture of awe and horror, at this _monstrosity,_ feeling the lines simultaneously itch for a few seconds and -to her added shock-lighting up slightly as if it were alive somehow, and though not in the usual fashion that gives off light as other magic she had seen before always seemed to do.

What in the world is this?! From these markings, no human body could ever have...whatever _this_ was! Does this mean that this is no human body she was given? Of course she knew she wasn't fully human due to the crafted circumstances of her; the draconic side of her always being something ever - so present and festering within her since the day Merlin awakened her Magic Core - the sum result of her having so many Magic Channels that it would be completely inaccurate to call it anything else really - in what seemed like a lifetime ago. But this...this was a sign far beyond the realm of typical mortal understanding, a fact that was as clear as the giant scar of unmatched magic embedded across the sky.

 _What_ was she then? Was she a heroic spirit given form or an ascended mortal chained to this world? Was she something else entirely? Just when Arturia believed that there couldn't be anymore questions, now here's _this!_ Whatever this is, whatever _she_ is, she cannot be human in anyway or part with markings like these! She could just FEEL it in the very essence of her soul that she wasn't! _Just wha_ -

Stop.

Arturia. Calm yourself.

The knight sat back down to the bed, deeply breathing in and out. Any King worth her salt mustn't lose their composure no matter how unexpected or even over... _this_. Surely she can deal with having no answers for a while, but she feels it's necessary to find out about these markings very soon. It _has_ to come to her one way or another, certainly she would find some sort of explanation for this.

A thought came to her, for Arturia to be wearing a new set of clothing, someone must have changed her while she was out, if so, have they seen this? Could it be that this was the reason that girl was so frighten over her? She may have acted so in seeing Arturia some sort of benevolent being but that might not just be the case. Then again, if Arturia would be so unnerved by this, then she would imagine that she be behind bars, or it could be that she is being treated so well because of the Mark within her hand.

Though Arturia would like to be direct, it was wiser to keep it to herself until someone brings it up, revealing their acknowledgement of it. If not, then she will have to bring it up at another time.

Excalibur's wielder felt that she spent enough time in this room, so she stands from her bed, puts on the shirt again and adjusting it briefly to it's previous state. It's time to go and search for Cassandra.

Absentmindedly, she reaches at her side, expecting Excalibur there, but without the feel of her blade by her, she searches the room for her sword. A moment later and there was no sign of Excalibur, upsetting the knight to frown. Most definitely the people here took her sword again, Arturia had thought that she has gained their trust, she was nothing to fear unless they give her a reason to retaliate, it be greatly inconvenient if they plan to hold her holy weapon unless they need her to wield it's power, she will have to convince their minds someway. Of course, this is her only sword and nothing else while being in this world, so she will have to approach them reasonably about this if she desires to get it back.

Grabbing the blue bow from the shelve, Arturia preceded to tie it, but not in the way usually seen on her. No, she twisted the fabric into tying her hair into a tomboyish ponytail instead of the more seen regal bun, just the way her beloved wife did it when the two were alone, separated from everyone else; just the pair of them away from the rest of the world...

 _Guinevere_ _..._

The Knight shook her head as she completed the hair job, "Best leave those thoughts alone for now." She whispered to herself before the emotional pain came creeping back once again. After finishing up, Arturia walks to the front door of this house, mentally figuring ways how to convince the people here to return her sword, pushing the door and steps outside.

Just a step pass the doorway, and Arturia froze.

Dozens of people were outside, they were not facing her, but they indeed expected her, how so? They all had their hands to their hearts, soldiers and folks stood still and facing sideways in Arturia's view, but were aligned so that an open path is there for her to walk through. They were stoic yet still kept a posture that speaks volume of their unfathomable respect for Arturia. Perhaps not unfathomable, she has assisted them but...

They are treating her as if she was _King._ Such actions only brought a painful guilt to her heart, and she knew it was not because of her alien marking this time around. She was proficient in keeping her emotion from reaching bay and so to the people who would of faced her, they would of seen the fleeting expression of gaping shock before she bit her lip to close her mouth. With a faint frown, the knight walks across the opening between the people, her eyes forward. She hears whispers of awe and tones of hope as she passes by them, as well comments of her action against the Breach, and calling her...

The Herald of Andraste? That title was rather unfamiliar, and an unease swirls in her stomach, but she did not show it though.

She reaches to a building larger from the rest, and approaches a woman dressed in apparel fitting for a nun, asking if this was the Chantry. After confirming that it was, she was informed that she needed only to walk straight ahead, and Arturia proceeds to do so. Through the big open doorway, she walks across a hallway, a long and wide rug set on the floor, lights of small flames in candles in supporters attached to the old stone walls, barrels here and there, doors and open ways leading to other places, and at the center end of this hall is a door. Upon getting closer to the door, she hears an argument within the room, but sitting aside and wait for whatever it was being dealt with inside would be time consuming, and Arturia is only answering the call for herself, so she simply opens the door and walks right in.

Inside, two soldiers in armor were in between the way she is coming through, at the center of the room was a table with books, candles and a mug, surrounding the tables were three people, all which Arturia recognizes as Cassandra, Leliana, and the man who wanted her to be executed immediately. They all turn their heads in acknowledging her, and the Clerc looked at her in antipathy.

"Chain her." He commands the guards, "I want her prepared for travel to the capital for trial."

Cassandra immediately countered the man, "Disregard that, and leave us." It was good that she responded quick, as Arturia would of been prepared for a struggle.

The soldiers saluted to Cassandra and left the room. "You walk a dangerous line, Seeker." The Clerc, Roderick, warns.

"The Breach is stable, but it is still a threat. I will not ignore it."

It seems Arturia is still a suspect, at least in that Clerc's eyes, she had to respond, "Is this suspicion of me going to continue, or do you see that by risking my life for everyone that I couldn't possibly be responsible for what has happened?"

"You are in no position to speak," Roderick responded, "You're guilt is as clear as that chaos in the sky."

"She is not a suspect. At least, not anymore" Cassandra states.

Leliana walks to Cassandra's side, "Someone was responsible for the explosion at the Conclave. Someone Most Holy did not expect. Perhaps they died with the others-" her eyes narrow at the Clerc, "Or have allies who yet lives."

" _I_ am a suspect?" Roderick sounds as if they had the nerve to make such an accusation.

"You and many others."

"But not the prisoner?!" He glares at Arturia. "Her survival, that thing on her hand - all a _coincidence?!_ "

They did not mention the markings on her body, could they have not seen it then? A relief, if true.

"Providence." Cassandra states, resolute to her answer, "The Maker sent her to us at our darkest hour." Her eyes soften at Arturia, truly in belief of this. Arturia wasn't sure just who this Maker was, sounding very similar to God, it seems in this world the religions differ possibly greatly than the world she was from. Even if Arturia wasn't entirely convince that this providence may be the case, she appreciated that Cassandra is no longer looking at her accusingly. "I admit that I was wrong about you." The warrior woman then goes to one of the shelves in the room.

"The Breach remains," Leliana spoke to Arturia, "And your Mark is still our only hope of closing it."

"This is not for you to decide." Arturia is coming close in having it for the Clerc, liking him less and less, she however remained mature and stoic, a facade that she has managed to master over the years of dealing with such frustrating individuals like him.

Cassandra returns, a thick book in her hand, she slams the item on the table, making Arturia and Roderick jump in surprise, and points to it, looking at Roderick. "You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to attack. As of this moment, I declare the Inquisition reborn."

The Nevarran then advanced on Roderick, who backed up as she got closer. "We _will_ close the Breach, we _will_ find those responsible, and we _will_ restore order. _With or without your approval._ " She punctuated her sentence with a jab of her finger to Roderick's chest

Such resolution. Arturia found herself impressed by Cassandra's words, and to speak against the Clerc, confront him and having him back away as she edges closer, by the sound of it Roderick is in some kind of a higher position if he could continue to make orders until now, meaning by acting so, Cassandra has risked herself.

What courage then. Arturia couldn't help but smile, founding herself captured by Cassandra's attractive words.

...Wait. _Attractive?_

Well, there couldn't be any better words to describe it. Yes, she was only thinking of what is the appropriate description, sure Cassandra is a attractive woman but that was only a fact as the same could be said for Leliana herself, not from any sort of personal interest of course in either women, as there obviously couldn't be anymore than that. Of course not.

Of course not.

The Chancellor restrained fury cast glances at the women of this room and then leaves. Shutting the door behind him. Arturia gave the man not a second glance, instead she focused on the writ with interest, "What is this?" She asked.

Leliana answers, "This is the Divine's Directive. Rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who would stand against the Chaos. We aren't ready. We have no leader, no numbers, and now no Chantry support."

"But we have no choice," Cassandra approaches them and looks to Arturia, "We must act now. With you on our side."

Arturia nods in understanding, but a frown is still in place, "I understand your need for this ability in my hand. But there are many things I don't know, what is the Inquisition of the Old? A Crusade?"

"It preceded the Chantry: people who banded together to restore order in a world gone mad." The hooded redhead explains.

Cassandra continues for the spymaster, "After, they laid down their banner and formed the Templar Order. But the Templars have lost their way. We need those who can do what must be done under a single banner once more."

Arturia finds herself nodding in approval, "A worthy and difficult cause, without a doubt. Though from what I understand, without the support of this Chantry, this will be harder then, no?"

"The Chantry will take the time to find a new Divine, and then it will wait for her directions." Leliana responded.

"But we cannot wait. So many Grand Clerics died at the Conclave..." A hint of grief passes her tone, and she shook her head, "No, we are on our own. Perhaps forever."

Despite the ruff introductions, Arturia sympathizes the two women at this revelation, to fight against such unyielding chaos with no one but themselves to support the other's weight. A heavy burden. A reason why actions like are not required should they have a leader, for it is the leader who must lessen the burdens of others, but they have none. Yes, Arturia greatly sympathizes them, reminding herself of the people of Britain and the darkest times before she held Caliburn. Because of this feeling, Arturia felt obligated to help any way she can, it is a knight's duty after all.

"All we ask is for you assistance." Leliana watches with subtle, hopeful eyes. Cassandra walks closer to Arturia and faces her, giving her hand.

"Help us fix this before it is too late."

Arturia needn't a minute to understand what must be done, though she hesitated due to conflicting feelings, she cannot ignore the cry for help. Looking into Cassandra's eyes, she grabs and firmly shook the hand, "I have given my word. I will do all that I can." Then she was reminded, "However, there is something I would like to discuss. It concerns my weapon."

Cassandra nods, as if she expected the knight to bring it up, and looks to Leliana, the spymaster leaves the room.

"I haven't had the chance to thank you for your efforts at the battle." Cassandra said.

Arturia was a bit surprised by her gratitude, she regained herself professionally and responded, "I should also thank you for all your acts in defending me. You are very skillful Cassandra."

The Nevarran smiled slightly at the recognition given, "I try my best. Though that does led me to wonder who taught _you_ how to wield a sword?" Cassandra asked, careful not mention the holy sword the younger looking girl wielded, as it was obviously too scarce to bluntly bring up as a subject at the moment. Such a conversation for later, _after_ Arturia has completely recovered and in a more indulging state of mind, "You are much more skilled than the vast majority your age, so it is a wonder who was able to give you such skills on the level you've displayed back at there."

A smile forms Arturia's lips, nostalgia coming to her from the old times of her much younger days. "A man, Sir Ector, raised me and train me in swordsmanship. I had my brother Kay as a sparring partner and trained throughout my years until I turned fifteen. Ector taught me all I need to know about the way of the blade." She recalls feeling the need to become stronger every day, and how in her training it also involved pulling aside the horses, the sweat coming down her forehead as she was eager for self improvement in her capabilities. Though adopted, she truly saw Ector as a father and Kay as her brother, and wishes well for their souls.

The Seeker nodded in acceptance, noting to herself to tell Leliana about this information later on, before asking what should have been her first question,"How are you feeling? Any lingering pain? Though our healers confirmed your state with no wounds."

Arturia hid her frown well, recalling the abomination embedded all across her torso, "I am fine. Thank you for caring for me as I recovered."

"You have been asleep for three days, I take it that you must be hungry?"

Once Cassandra said those words, Arturia remembered that upon first awakening to this new world, her first feeling was hunger. Now, she was absolutely _famished_.

Cassandra starts to the door, "I will order the guards to lay a message to Leliana in meeting is to the area where they serve food."

Arturia attempts to protest, for as hungry as she is, she would prefer to wait until she reclaims Excalibur, but then a certain sound stirs in her stomach.

Hiding the complaint of her stomach which sounded much like the growl of a lion, Arturia coughs loudly as her cover until the sounds subsided. Needless to say, she failed quite horribly.

"...I HEARD that." The brunette was, the least to say, baffled.

There was a poke to the knight's pride but Arturia remain compose rather than to be embarrassed, even though this is what she felt.

* * *

The smell of warm meat, stew, and bread greatly satisfy the nostrils of Arturia, closing her eyes and barely holding back her smile, she follows Cassandra to a new, much larger room where a long table is set and soldiers are seated to take in any of the available food. As each were given one plate of equal serving. After a brief word of parting, Cassandra leaves, Arturia was directed to the line and she goes, her stomach giving low rumble at the sight of much needed nourishment.

Simply getting a plate for herself was not as so, men and women took notice of her arrival and they quickly stood from their seats and saluted as she saw the people from outside the house where she awoke did, she was only ten feet away and yet they made room for her to pass, even people who were in line got out of it just so she could be the next to obtain food.

' _Honestly, this is getting a bit ridiculous.'_ She mentally groaned as she walked up to the serving area. While she does not wave off their show of respect, as being King she had always took it constantly and appreciatively, she couldn't fight down the wave of unworth because of her failures that from before. With a plate of evenly proportion in hand, Arturia goes to sit on a spare bench and does well to savor her meal once she begins eating. She noted that where she sat it was farther away from the rest here, and that seem to leave a message that she preferably likes to eat by herself, that was not truly the case but Arturia does nothing about it, as she prefers to be alone with her thoughts right now anyway.

Arturia couldn't help that ,while eating, she was a little discouraged at the amount of food given to her. She understood the concern in rationing food at a time of chaos and lack of resources at the moment, yet the Knight knows what she was given could not fill her empty stomach even if she was given extras - which she has, the people serving the food recognizing by word of her appearance and so gave her extras - in fact by normal servings given to a human being, Arturia's case was that she must be given a serving times five at the very least, but it was too trivial to even be brought up as a thought.

After finished eating, she spots Leliana walking in and the spymaster saw her as well, the woman held a wrapped in leather weapon. By feeling a connection to it alone, Arturia knew that it was her Excalibur, her emerald eyes glued onto the covered blade of the Faes as Leliana approaches, Arturia standing up as a response, "I believe this will be the last time you will be given back your sword." Leliana said, hoping that by her words she has shown herself trustful, even if a little.

Arturia nodded in gratitude, eyeing her sheathed sword, she reaches out and takes back her holy sword. Somehow, regaining the sword, it was almost as if she has regain her arm, as if something was missing until feeling the grip of Excalibur. "Am I free to walk around? There are things I need to...assess."

"Of course. You are free from guilt, are you not?" It was a relief for Arturia to hear that, though she has heard this from Cassandra, the knight needed to be sure if they ever do plan to have her in one place, it would be greatly unpleasing if so, "But we may come to you if important matters arises. For now though, there are preparations that needs to be made upon the Inquisition's rebirth," the redhead explains, "If you wish to rest more, the house you just awoke from is yours."

Arturia is reminded of her still tired condition, but she would like to become more adept with this Chantry.

"Until another time then, Arturia." The Knight bid her parting gesture by bowing her head and leaves the dining area, feeling Leliana's eyes on her leaving form the whole walk through.

* * *

Arturia walks down the nearly empty halls of the Chantry Building, passing by people who saluted her. A row of windows for the view outside to be seen, from here the knight watches the people move about before continuing down the hall, her personal thoughts about the current situation once more taking precedence in her mind.

The Knight wonders if she has any right to really help these people, she is after all an alien to this world, yet despite that, these people even if not her own were still people that are in trouble. No matter what dimensional boundaries were passed, the Code of Chivalry she was raised by would not allow her to be apathetic to what was going on around her. This eruption of destruction and death, in comparison to what she's battle for her life after pulling Caliburn from the stone, this is far more disastrous, even comparing the...

The Holy Grail War. Well, in terms of damage, the war she participated took a toll on her energy while this one took a toll physically. Yet in truth, which one is she recovering from still?

Even now, she oddly can't find herself controlling her emotions like she's been able to before for years on end, feeling herself failing on holding back the discomfort of mentioning that war and remembering what happened. How is this happening? She has fought many battles and wars before; she could not remain so shaken. It is unfitting for a knight and more so as a King - calling herself such because she can't change it now, losing her chance of doing so before landing in this world. In truth, it was understandable, failing to obtain the Grail was almost as if she failed to stop the ruins of her kingdom again, and all that she has done to get so far.

Walking to a corner and now by herself, she grips her sword, much tighter than she would consciously allow, yet Arturia would not allow herself to let her holy weapon be taken again.

The Knight stops, she lifts her sheathed weapon and stares at it, her emerald eyes very much unblinking as they stared at the blessed blade before her. She then began to remove it's leather wrappings and revealed her weapon in it's gold and warmth. Arturia doesn't believe she has ever felt so...attached to her sword. It was a confusing feeling. Yes this sword is her most powerful weapon and it was the key to unlocking her powers, thus helping her survive, but there was something else that had her transfixed by her sword, and it was far too long ago when this feeling first arise, like looking upon this sword for the first time.

The blonde found herself thinking her situation once more. She is a lone knight lost in this world, and in her hands is the one item that was also from where she came. Just her and this sword, a momentum of who she is, her ideals, her kingdom, her knights. All those things were of memories attached to this sword, the only thing that is also foreign and distinct, much like her. Perhaps she was very tired, but she somehow felt comfort, as if she wasn't alone here. Much like how a lone person is lost in the middle of the sea, they find comfort in the fish's company.

The Knight couldn't help but smirk bitterly at the sheer amount of ridiculousness and irony of this feeling, "I'm clutching to the one thing I hadn't mind for another to wield." She whispered, her sound of voice almost in disbelief at such a notion. Since if she had her wish, another chosen soul would be King, and they would be wielding this sword in her hands, and to feel comfort in not being alone when she herself was a King who insisted such a person must be alone. She must be very tired still.

"Well of course anyone would feel down in losing something so great as myself!"

The knight jolted at the voice. She turns to face the speaker, but there was no one. Arturia looks around until she spots a person, but none were seen.

"But if you were less foolish, then you would not have lose me so easily!"

This time, she knew where the voice is coming from, but it was as if the person was right in front of her. Her sensibility refused to acknowledge where the voice had actually came from, it was too sudden that it passed by her and leaving only a blank, because... _it just couldn't be_.

Finally, with a short moment of calming her mind, she once again takes note in where exactly she hears the voice, she follows it but not by moving.

She simply looks down to what she holds.

"I have the right mind to hit you in the head! Silly girl! Stand up straight, this is NOT how the King of Britain should be!"

Arturia drops her holy sword. It couldn't be. That did not just happened. She did not just hear this!

Her Holy Sword. _Her_ Excalibur. It _spoke_ to her.

Arturia staggers back when the sword _moved_ _by itself_ and stood with it's tip to the ground.

"FOOL! A King doesn't lose her composure so quickly! Rather a King stands tall and confronts whatever the trouble is!"

It is speaking to her.

"I have been silent for far too long, as the proud weapon of King Arturia. I, Excalibur, am now free to speak my mind! So listen well!"

...Was the events of the Holy Grail War so damaging that it affected her mentally? How severe were the wounds she received from the Pride Demon? Just how much was the abomination on her torso screwing with her senses? Or rather was there actually something in this healing potion that was spiked? Has the King of Knights gone insane?!

Her Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur, is alive!

* * *

 **Surprise! Arturia's Excalibur is alive! And if you ever watch Soul Eater, this sword will have the same personality as the Excalibur from that show but with memories of being wielded by Arturia, so it is NOT the same Excalibur from Soul Eater. How it came to be alive, Arturia's Excalibur will explain in the next chapter, though here's a hint, the Mark can do many wonders.**

 **The now living Excalibur is essential to this story as Arturia's crutch for her mentality and emotions, basically help her heal after all the crap she's gone through since the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War and her lifetime as King.**

 **Please leave a kind and honest review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Arturia is a knight of preparations, vigilance, exceptionally level-headed, and willing to do whatever necessary to make sure all is truly right in the world.

Not many things put the knight at a loss for words at this point honestly. The initial aftermath of pulling the sword out of the stone was grueling, but she endured. Ruling over a kingdom on the verge of collapse was its own challenge, but she rose to meet it. Representing Britain and all her lands on Earth was frustrating at best ranging on a scale from herding horses to spinning straw into a gold like substitute but she did it with considerable aplomb because, hey, who else was going to back then?

So, of course, when the words were utter by her 'Excalibur', the truly sensible thing to do was dump the now fully conscious sword in the nearest barrel conveniently placed right by her current position, tie that barrel with ropes and have it hanging by the closest window.

Arturia Pendragon: the impeccable Once and Future King of Camelot.

"Wait wait wait! I am telling you the truth!" The sword hollered in protest, his voice partly muffled by the barrel he was forced inside, "Honestly girl, have your senses lost you when you were summoned here?!"

"Perhaps." She agreed casually with no apparent facial expression on her part, "I am, after all, hearing from 'my sword' and currently in the illusion of speaking to it. I must still be very weary from using the Mark to stop the Breach's expansion..."

"I am your Excalibur! Not a fake! And you know that! There's no other sword that could have released your power!"

Arturia held back an eye roll at this obvious farce. Just how foolish did this creature think she is towards a typical deception such as this? "There's no other sword who could speak either, MINE certainly hasn't. Whatever or whoever you are demon, I will allow you a chance to end your trickery and say what you have done to my actual sword."

" _Good grief_ \- very well." Arturia raises an eyebrow, questioning if the 'sword' is willing to reveal its true nature, but this is swiftly disregarded when the sword added, "It seems I have to prove to you I am indeed the definite article. Ridiculous but otherwise more compelling than to be dropped unceremoniously out of a random window in an frozen wasteland such as Haven."

From then on, Excalibur rollingly tells the tales of many moments in Arturia's life, her secrets, her actions, her personal experiences. The Knight was very much stunned until she swung the barrel against the stone wall.

It was impossible, _inconceivable_ in fact. The notion that something so unknown could just simply know so much about herself was a thought that she didn't even want to entertain; a life of secrets masking just who and what she has turned her into such an non-transparent woman at this point of existence. Being relayed such truths so easily without a hint of fault in them about her very person unknown to all made the King feel...

...Well, it made her feel inexplicably exposed in a way she's never dealt with in all her years.

"Enough!" The knight commanded, the sword in the barrel stopping in mid-speech at the order the very second it was given, "How did you-"

"Because wherever you were as King, I was there to witness." The holy blade responded, not missing a beat as he went on, "Even if you still do not believe me, will you deny this connection you feel even now?"

Arturia recalls the feeling of retrieving Excalibur, the undeniable connection from wielding the Fae's sword for so long. The way she had wielded it from pure instinct alone; the power that awoke deep in her veins that connected seamlessly to the Red Dragon within her...all so familiar. The blonde gritted her teeth as she knew that she cannot deny any of it at all.

She remained in silence for a moment or two, then she lifts the barrel, untying it once it sat on the ground beside her. She lifts Excalibur out in a guarded manner, still very cautious of what is occurring. Yet, holding the sword again brought immense nostalgia like before; a certain relief from just being able to touch this sword in an perilous world such as Thedas, "Considering the possibility that I have yet to lose my mind...why do you chose to speak now?"

"Your Mark," Excalibur explained before elaborating, "It is a sort of magic beyond the rules of this world, and with it's power to flow through the veins of my wielder and onto myself, who originated from a world far from this realm, it pulsated the life that was within the sword, and thus, brought me awareness and the ability to speak. The point at which it occurred was when you unconsciously combined your attack with power of the Mark to defeat the Pride Demon."

"Then...Are you aware of the Mark's history?"

"I am not. I am only aware of _your_ history - as you have already heard. But I believe that the Mark isn't capable of actually bring life to any object, the foreign spirit that is you had somewhat made this anomaly possible."

"I don't quite understand." The King admitted, a feeling she knew she has to force herself to get used to, due to being a newcomer to this world, "What I'm getting is due to the combine power of the Mark and with you originating from our world, strange magic had occurred in which you, my sword, is given a personality?"

" _Well,_ you could be less blunt, but in general, it's possible."

Arturia could do nothing but sigh tiredly at this.

 _So_ _much_ has happened even for the King of Knights in such a shockingly short amount of time. It may be more reasonable to say that it has been nothing but strangeness to strangeness for her after the Holy Grail War: a new world that she has to navigate herself towards, the intrusion of demons from completely different domain, this mark of untold and abstruse magic that has attached itself her very being now, her new-not-quite-human body that she has to figure out before anything unpleasant occurs thanks to ignorance, and now her conscious Excalibur who, by the very tone of his newly found voice, will be quite the hand full in the upcoming future.

A month of sleep sounded _so_ pleasant right now. But the King has dealt with difficult, and at times, restless moments of her life even before she gained Britain's throne, albeit this is far more bizarre than she could handle at this very moment but after everything is said and done, she is King, she WILL overcome this... _somehow_.

Ideally before the giant hole in the sky kills them all.

"Alright..." Arturia began carefully, "I have a now fully conscious sword, what happens next?"

"You are my wielder. It is up to you where we go on from here."

Emerald eyes blinked at the words stated towards their owners. The sheer irony of it, as someone who is once a Servant and King, she accepted the mindset of being the sword, and now here it may be the correct positions and yet it was still somewhat startling.

It wasn't so much _what_ he stated necessarily, but _how_ he said it that caught the Knight off guard. The unhesitant confidence in her was a bit staggering to say the least. To hear the proud faith the scared Last Phantasm still had in her after all they've been through at this point. If he truly remembers the events that have lead the two to their current dilemma; all the mistakes and blunders that he is very much aware she made thanks to her woeful decision making has brought upon. And after all this time and tragic loss, the holy blade still thought of the knight worthy of calling herself it's wielder?

Did...did he really have so much belief in her?

Arturia quietly gathered her thoughts, taking in this info carefully in order to give a proper reply, and then came to a sensible conclusion to this strange occurrence, "...I can't say for certain how the others will react to you. If I am willing to throw you out the very moment I heard you speak, then it's safer to keep your self-awareness between us, less they take you away again, mistaking you for some sort of demon like I did."

"Though my words are worth more than any ones ears other than your very own, I will abide to your command as you are my King." Excalibur assured, the self-importance each word held being quite potent.

Quite the prideful one he is, sounding as such even when including her, as if he had this tone forever. Arturia held back a certain question in mind concerning the sword when she hears footsteps behind her, a soldier in sight, Arturia lowers her sword and faced the coming man who immediately halted and saluted, "My lady. Cassandra wishes to speak with you, it is an urgent matter."

At the word urgent, Arturia eyes narrowed, "Very well, I shall see to her at once. Where may I find her?" Despite her appearance of someone so young, it honestly surprised the soldier of how firm and sovereign she is, it actually made his salute seem as if it needs more work to be put in receiving the destination.

After receiving the location, Arturia nodded in thanks to the soldier and head towards the destination, Excalibur wrapped carefully and strapped closely to her back.

Preferred or not, she will have to deal with the unfortunately added stress to her new lease on life during these uncertain times.

* * *

Arturia met with Cassandra down the hall, then informed of the progression since the Inquisition's rebirth, an urgent message is received Arturia determined, and therefore the reason for her calling her. During their walk, Cassandra explains that she will be meeting with three more members- _advisors,_ so to speak.

As they grow near, a vibrant feel had Arturia to glance at her hand, it's haunting green color lighting up as if it was waking from sleep.

"Does it trouble you?"

Arturia looks to Cassandra when the other woman asked.

"Not nearly much as before." The knight answers.

"We take our victories where we can." Arturia nodded.

"I would agree."

"What's important," Cassandra continues, "Is that your Mark is stable, as is the Breach."

Arturia frowns, "It still remains, however, so it may provide danger to everyone once again."

"You've given us time," Cassandra points out, as she enunciates certain words with the thick German accent her companion has just noticed she was sporting, "And Solas believes a second attempt might seal it - provided the Mark has more power. The same level of power used to open the Breach in the first place. That is not easy to come by."

"I doubt we will be as lucky," Arturia stated. After all, no situation like this ever starts and ends in a simple span of a few days. "But if it could be done, I suppose that is our only hope."

"We could use the optimism," Cassandra responds, "Hold on to it and it may be less stressful." Arturia blinked, she didn't really think she was speaking out of optimism, only facts, but if it would lift the spirits for those who needs it, she will not argue against it.

They reached to an open door leading to a room, upon entering, Arturia is met with the sight of three people, two familiar: Leliana in her usual light chainmail and lavender hood and the blonde man which she came across right after leading the march back at the battlefield in the same armor, over it is a heavy red vest with red and black feathery fur along its seam circling his neck. His eyes are light brown, like a leaf in autumn, and a deep set. A long yet very light scar cuts through his lip off to the right of his face as it veers off before reaching his nose. His serious expression deepens the tired lines of his face. Cullen if she recalled correctly, her assumptions were correct upon Cassandra's reintroduction of the man.

"You've met commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition forces." Here, Cullen saw Arturia in a much better light and a calmer atmosphere here than out in the field, and he was quite shock to note the youth of Arturia - fifteen at most as Josephine deduced, yet this girl has the air of a soldier with her posture and the sharp edge of her eyes, even for his suspicions against the girl, he can't help but to wonder how someone so young be able to have such an presence. He spoke, "It was only for a short moment. I'm pleased you survived." Arturia simply nods at him.

Cassandra then introduces the woman Arturia never met before in brilliant golden silks and blues of brocade. She has a creamy dark complexion and thick raven hair pulled back loosely on the back of her head. She looks quite soft to touch, like a silk pillow. The only visible skin is her hands under ruffled sleeves and her face. She holds a thin board of parchment with a candle melted into the top and a hole drilled to hold a small blue inkwell, "This is Lady Josephine Montilyet, our ambassador and chief diplomat."

The woman in question tilts her head and a strand of hair falls from her ear settling on her cheek, she raises an interested eyebrow as Arturia politely makes eye contact at the introduction, "You.." she scratches the feather pen in her hand with her thumb, "look even younger up close." Her voice is full and carries what seems to be a rich Spanish accent, "I've heard much, it is a pleasure to meet you."

Josephine had to prevent herself from writing down about the girl before due to very little of her being known. She is young, yet held no fear of any kind. There wasn't even any indication that she is a boisterous character who refused to back down like any other youth of her age group; rather, from the look of her bright emerald eyes, she has this sort of maturity that seems to accompany her. It may be wise to not treat her as a child then, if that is the case.

She shifts her head to look at her parchment but her eyes flash back to Arturia as Cassandra raises her arm toward Leliana.

"And of course you know Sister Leliana." The Seeker motions in a lazy flick of her hand, allowing the last woman to be introduced.

The hooded woman nodded at Arturia as Leliana speaks in her soft-French perhaps?-voice, "My position here involves a degree of..." She pauses before placing her hands behind her back, thinking over the best description of herself and job, until Cassandra puts it bluntly.

"She is our spymaster."

Arturia blinked, "I see."

"Yes. Tactfully put, Cassandra." By the sound of it, Leliana isn't quite pleased to be called as such so blatantly. Arturia nodded to all the people in the room, quite a team of titles she may say.

"Greetings," Arturia formerly said, giving a slight bow of salutation, "I am Arturia Pendragon."

"I mentioned that your Mark needs more power," Cassandra began, "To close the Breach for good."

"Which means we must approach the rebel mages for help." Leliana quickly adds.

Commander Cullen interjects, "And I still disagree," his hands are folded on the hilt of his long sword at his belt. His feathery fur brushes the side of his cheek as he turns his head to face Cassandra and Leliana. "The Templars could serve just as well." There, from where Artuia could see, are subtle lines etched around his eyes reminiscent of a troubled past. Something she could definitely relate to.

Cassandra sighs and her head drops but her eye contact remains with Cullen, "We need power, commander. Enough magic poured into the Mark-"

His right hand leaves his hilt perch as he indicates, "...might destroy us all. Templars could suppress the breach, weaken it so-"

Leliana shifts her weight to her other foot and says firmly, "Pure speculation."

Cullen's voice tightens as he places his hand back on his hilt convinced with his protest, " _I_ was a templar. I know what they're capable of."

"Unfortunately," Josephine steps forward, "Neither group will even speak to us yet. The Chantry has denounced the Inquisition - and you, specifically." The woman turns and points her feather pen towards Arturia.

"...And that provides difficulties." Arturia surmises, to her best guest. In all honesty, she is far more lost then she ever felt before. This discussion between these groups she is not at all familiar made her feel like a confused cub in a foreign environment - metaphorically, as that is exactly the case for Arturia. The only thing familiar were the title mages, but possibly rogue? What are these templars? And just how important is this Chantry even? Important answers she will have to obtain down the long road if she were to get through all this.

"Some are calling you 'Herald of Andraste'," Josephine explains, "And that frightens the Chantry. The remaining clerics has declared it blasphemy, and we heretics for harboring you."

"Chancellor Roderick's doing, I'm sure," Cassandra sighs. Arturia held back a huff, though she isn't entirely at an understanding, what she did capture was that irritable man placing a tough road before them. Did he really not think the giant hole in reality wasn't the biggest priority for all?

"It limits our options," Josephine stated, "Approaching the mages or the templars are out of the question."

Apart from the one Arturia has, but she held her tongue. Asking something that may be common knowledge to this world would only provide even more attention to the knight then what she already has here in Haven, either seen as some divine saint or by Josephine's explaination, a heretic witch. But it would be foolish to go on without knowledge that can otherwise be crucial, so she will have to approach one of the advisors and directly question, though which one should she speak with when the chance is presented?

For now however, she will perceive to get some insight of this world's organization among many, "How much are we to be concern of...the Chantry?" She nearly said "this Chantry", which that would have no doubt have some raised brows towards her direction.

"They wouldn't attack us, only words they can inflict." Cullen answers.

"And so far, it has left an infected wound," Josephine said while Arturia frowns at this. It would seem that the Chantry is not as powerful as she has assumed, but they still have a grasp in which affects them all, were she be less seasoned in such matters, she would call them out as all bark yet not bite. But that would be to take them lightly, and the King of Knights knows well never to take anything so lightly.

"What other options are there?" There had to be a reason for Arturia's arrival other then this info of helped being block even before which help should they go to.

"There is something, something _you_ can do." The knight looks to the spymaster, her lulling way of speaking already has the blonde wanting to do it. The taller woman peers at Arturia from under her delicate red bangs before elaborating on, "A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you. She's not far, and knows those involved far better than I. Her assistance could be invaluable."

"Where may I find her?" The tone of readiness surprised Cullen and Josephine, Cassandra actually finds it less so, having already seen that steadfastness personally.

"In the Hinterlands near Redcliffe, tending to the wounded."

"I will need a map then."

"Eager, aren't you?" Cullen had to say.

"I told you she was a spirited one." Cassandra reminded, much Arturia's withheld surprise. THAT was the impression she giving the others? She really needs to work on her personal image then...

"I have given my word to assist," Arturia reminded undeterred, "And I will do all that I can."

"With that much energy, spare as much as you can to expand the Inquisiton," Cullen advises, "Look for opportunities once you have reach to Mother Giselle."

Josephine nods in agreement, her idle feather shakes as she rapidly writes, "We need agents to extend our reach beyond the Valley, and to have the Herald recruit them, it should provide no trouble. Will you be able?" she questioned.

 _Ah_ , yes. Recruits. Arturia is very much reminded of her time as king, where she has picked out certain men among many, their characters weren't always questioned or at all judged, but the knight knows the sight of a capable warrior. But obviously, she will not simply recruit one of pure strength, the people she chose are those who can uphold the code of honor, as it is beyond anything else a knight must carry, amid other important and necessary qualities. This will not be anything new for her. But considering the fact that she is in a whole new world-and thus, a whole new set of rules to bid by- she must become malleable enough for things to come together properly and stably for the long draw out of it all.

Thankfully, she had years and years of exposure to this kind of position to help her get by in the very near future, "I believe I will have no trouble."

"You can't just pick anyone," Cullen spoke, "We're looking for people who are willing to put down their lives for the Inquisition."

"I will be careful," Arturia swore, her eyes meeting the commander's own pair, "I know the difference between those who will fight, and those who stands out of indifference. Rest assure, I shall see to it that you will not find any slackers following when I return."

Her confidence made them curious, how does this adolescent knows of what is to be expected? She may be putting up a brave front, but her words held nothing meaningless, each one being articulate as she said them, and she said them without waver. The girl continues to bring mystery upon herself, and growing.

"In the meantime, let us discuss other options. I will not leave this to the Herald." Cassandra said. The others agreed.

The meeting ends and everyone disbands, though Arturia remained mostly silent - an act so to analyze everything the advisors were discussing. It is accepted between all on who will be accompanying Arturia on her trip to the Hinterlands, Cassandra being the Knight's first pick, and by that woman's recommendation, Varric -who she begrudgingly named- and Solas. They will prove to provide an advantage to whatever trouble they may cross with, and Arturia accepts them, as the woman left to relay the decision to the two invited allies, the knight caught sight of Josephine walking to another way.

A sudden thought came to her. Surely there is no better time than now, before setting off to find this cleric, to know some bits about this Mage-Templar War? In fact, this is the most acceptable course of action; she'll need to be up to date of the events other than the Breach, and Josephine is the first person in sight she can ask without having hardened suspicions towards her beside Cassandra. Cullen and Leliana hid it well, but Arturia did note how their eyes narrowed at her a few times in questioning her.

In concern over her existence to this world, she knows that it may be unavoidable in the future and takes no offence to it. Truthfully, she would call these people inadequate if they avoided the subject of her, and so she must prepare herself to answer honestly, it is not in her character to lie, she's too honest as the King of Knights to get away with it, and it is far below her to even try it in the first place, even if she knew she may sound maddening.

In addition to that, she would really prefer it if the information she wants was as unbiased as possible, so better to get it from than the person whose _job_ was to be as such in all matter of talks?

With those musings in mind, Arturia swiftly went towards the direction of the ambassador.

* * *

"Lady Josephine."

The Antivan ambassador stopped at the call, turning her head to the teen approaching her, still holding the feather pen and board with her. "Might I speak with you for a moment?"

What a formal approach. Her parents must be quite strict for her to act so proper when it comes to contracting to appearance. In fact, ever since meeting the young Herald of Andraste, Josephine was impressed at how composed she was despite being in a position where even the Antivan may feel nervous. The woman was curious to know how this girl maintained this act, had she been given a task of responsibilities before? That would imply for her to be the oldest sibling as Cassandra had mentioned this Kay character along with giving the impression of her parents to not be around as much, although Josephine highly doubts that Arturia has ever been given a position as paramount as being the personal messenger of the Marker's bride, so it was hard to imagine as such occurring for the youthful girl.

"I have some time," Josephine answered, "I was just heading to my office, come with me." She held her pen at ready when Arturia comes to her side, both females walk down the hall, "What can I help you with?" Perhaps this girl is actually feeling much more inside than she is showing? Teenagers did have a tendency to hide they're true feelings most of the time during this part of the age cycle in life.

Arturia's face slightly scrunches in thought, it seems she has plenty of questions, but is internally debating on which one must be asked, "I wish to discuss the topic of the what was destroyed before the appearance of the Breach."

"The Conclave. A tragedy," Josephine comments, giving an sorrowful sigh, "And a heavy impact to everything that the Divine had fought for." She looks down to her board, reminding herself of what must be done, "Exactly what the enemy wanted. There's no promise that even if we find our instigator that it will repair and redo long years of putting an end to this long rivalry."

"And this rivalry was between what you mention before, the Mages and Templars? Has there always been such tension between these two groups?"

Josephine looks up from her board, blinking at the question proposed to her.

"...Are you saying that you didn't know that the Conclave was for putting an end to the Mage-Templar War?"

To her credit, Arturia didn't change her expression, shaking her head and causing that single strand of blonde hair sticking out of her head to rattle a bit, "I know that much. I am just ignorant about this whole war between the two groups, having just recently heard of it in fact."

Josephine adopted a thoughtful look on her face, "Cassandra did say you are from far away...but it would seem we underestimated just how far."

After all, this was a war that broke out all across Thedas since 9:37. So one would naturally assume that anybody updated within current times did hear of it. Such an climatic event did have the effect of reaching all ears all around in the end, no matter how ignorant one could be these days.

However, it seems this would not be the case for the young girl before her. Leliana, Left Hand of the Divine and ever-so diligent as the title she obtained would suggest, has made sure to use all her resources to see if there was any background that could be found on the Herald, leaving no nook and cranny unchecked in the process. However, even a master of the shadows and secrets on her level couldn't find any useful detail of Arturia that could aid them in knowing this particular enigma. The diplomat very much remembers how very unusually close her friend was to tearing off her red hair with her bear hands; the frustration of her natural domain being unable to produce the results she needed very quite got to her as the reason for her failure slept over the three days.

Maybe the blonde lived in an area that hasn't HAD to deal with the repercussions of the war? But even if that were the case, wouldn't her parents, or at least her guardians, tell her about what was happening? Perhaps the latter willfully kept the girl ignorant of the whole event in order to shield her from such terrible bloodshed as much as possible?

' _If that truly is the case, then I wouldn't blame them for taking such an action._ ' Josephine thought grimly, understanding why any parent wouldn't want their child involved in such affairs in anyway whatsoever.

"Would you be willing to educate me on this matter then?" Arturia politely requested, snapping the diplomat away from her thoughts.

"Why, of course! We don't want you to feel uninformed in times such as these." Josephine said, giving an understanding smile to the girl at her side, very much accepting the task at hand, "A woman of my position should be more than capable of giving the information you need."

"I'm curious to know what brought you to your position in the first place, if I may ask?"

By this question, Josephine had come to a conclusion: Arturia is a person who is among complete strangers, though she will help, it may not be the same as to trust anyone of them apart from Cassandra. That being said, the blonde girl seems to wish to know more about the people around her. Obviously, being titled as Herald is far too much of a stress, Josephine theorizes that she will try to act in order to become familiar with everyone here as a response to the given duty. If that is so, the diplomat will react accordingly, lessen the burden if she can.

"Sister Leliana approached me, we've been acquainted for some time."

" _Sister_ Leliana? She never struck me as the religious sort." Arturia admits. Josephine can somewhat understand that, for a spymaster, one wouldn't think anyone who holds that title to pray. To Josephine's ears, it almost sounds as if Arturia thought Leliana as something akin to a thief, the bard's work may appear so. It would seem that the Herald's attempt to know people are much more needed than Josephine would have ever guessed.

"I can imagine the surprise. As I was when she offered me this position, and as she has promised, being a diplomat has its fair share of...interesting encounters." Adding Arturia to that list was an definite certainty.

"Such as?"

"I was royally appointed as Court ambassador for some years, from Antiva to Orlais. I've met many nobles of Thedas, and those that I am not familiar with, I know by reputation."

Arturia's brows rose. Honestly, it surprised Josephine that she was able to comprehend what she answered, "The Inquisition has itself a valuable ally. I am actually now looking forward to working with you."

Pleased to have herself somewhat familiar with the girl, the Antivan responds, "Thank you. I hope I will prove as so, the politics in Thedas has become...agitated as of late. My only wish is to guide us to smoother grounds." The door to her office in sight, she will have to cut this conversation short, but hopefully she has done what she can for the young Herald, "Please excuse me. I'm afraid I have much work that needs to be done." Arturia stops as Josephine approaches the door.

"Very well, though if I may spare one last-" The Antivan had only just open the door, and to her small surprise, someone was waiting in her office. Arturia stops short at the appearance of the marquis.

"Lady Josephine." Greeted the man.

Josephine acknowledged him, "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I think you know well."

Yes, for the man who supposedly owns Haven, Josephine already predicts what he will say. She steps further into her office, might as well humor him or herself, "Surely you wouldn't even think to go against the Divine's last words?"

"The Inquisition cannot remain here, you can't prove that this was founded on Justinia's orders."

The Marquis briefly acknowledges Arturia before paying attention to Josephine when she responds, "This is an inopportune time Marquis, more of the faithful continues to flock here. But allow me to introduce to you someone first," she steps aside, on cue, Arturia moves forward without fear even with a stranger in sight. "The brave soul who risked her life to slow the magic of the Breach."

"Her?" DuRellion didn't even bother to hide his disbelief.

Josephine spoke to Arturia, "Lady Pendragon, this is Marquis DuRellion. One of Divine Justinia's most supporting allies."

"And the rightful owner of Haven." Added the landowner, "This Inquisition is not part of the beneficiary of this arrangement."

Arturia was surprised, "I wasn't aware that Haven was owned by someone."

"My wife, Lady Machen of Denerim, has claim to Haven by ancient treaty with the monarchs of Fereldan. We were honored to lend its use to Divine Justinia. She is...She was a woman of supreme merit. I will not let an upstart order remain on her holy grounds."

A single eyebrow of Arturia's rose, "Have I mistaken hearing that the Inquisition was founded by the Left and Right Hands of the Divine?"

"I see no records of such from Sister Leliana or the Seeker that prove Justinia's approval for the Inquisition."

An idea came to Josephine, "If you won't take her by her word, then perhaps a duel ought to be arranged."

"What?"

"It is a matter of honor," Josephine explains, "Perhaps the Seeker may have time," she eyes Arturia, "Or, if the Herald is willing, you may face her yourself." Marquis looks at Josephine and her odd choice of words.

"That will be no trouble." Even Josephine did not expect Arturia's unhesitant agreement, "Will there be swords provided, or is it allowed for use of my own?"

"It can be done either way."

Though, having a holy sword above any other would most likely lock in any match encountered, ridiculously one sided as it may be.

"Then it would only be fair for the right armor to fit for him, If he hasn't had one already."

"I will set the arrangements then, shall tonight be most suitable?"

"It will, but I understand that this matter is rather important. There is still time before I depart, perhaps somewhere between the next hour or so?"

"That is certainly possible."

Josephine narrowly avoided biting her lip in amusement as Marquis looked one at a time at the females and their quick planning to arrange this duel that is simply bluff. The Antivan knows Marquis to only be here with his words, and he would not go so far as to potentially get killed for it. Even if it is up against a fifteen year old girl, this is the same girl that survived against countless demons from beyond the Veil, and halted the Breach's expansion. Not to mention she is already known as a fact to be a very well-trained swordsman.

With the addition to the girl's lack of nervousness, the Marquis stepped back, "N-No. No…Perhaps my reaction to the Inquisition's presence was somewhat hasty." He sighed, and faces away from the two.

"We face a dark time, your Grace. Divine Justinia would not want her passing to divide us. She would, in fact, trust us to forge new alliances to the benefit of all, no matter how strange they might seem."

Marquis was quiet for only a short moment, "I'll think on it, Lady Montilyet. The Inquisition might stay in the meanwhile." He then leaves the office.

Arturia and Josephine watches him go and far enough for the blonde swordsman to speak, "Does he actually hold ownership to this place?"

"His Grace's position is not so strong as he presents it. Despite their Ferelden relations, the DuRellions are Orlesian. If the Marquis wishes to claim Haven, Empress Celene must negotiate with Ferelden on his behalf. Her current concerns are a bit larger than minor property disputes." She goes to her desk, "I must say, you were rather good." Arturia looks to her at the complement given, "I could not have given a more convincing mask to scare him off like that."

The Antivan sat down as the girl blankly stares at her.

"...You were bluffing."

Josephine stilled, looking up at the Herald.

"...You were not?"

A moment of silence.

It was a few seconds that honestly felt like a few hours before Arturia clears her throat in an embarrassed cough, "Anyway, what I had wanted to ask is if we could perhaps schedule the meeting for sooner than later as there is something else I wish to discuss, but I have already taken much of your time."

The Antivan slowly nodded, "Of course. I may inform you of my free time when you return from meeting with Mother Giselle."

With that, Arturia nodded a farewell at her and then leaves the room. Upon her departure, Josephine grabs her board and written down something in topic of the young Herald, noting her forward nature, and lacking sense of humor.

What a strange girl.

A very strange yet honest girl.

Josephine only felt pity to what responsibilities this girl may have had not as Herald as there certainly must have been something in her life to have her act so close to an adult.

"Just who are you Arturia?"

* * *

"Blessed are the Peacekeepers. The Champions of Just. Blessed are the Righteous, the Light in the Shadows."

Knelt on one knee and her hands joined together, this is what Leliana prayed from inside the tent as the sounds of soldiers and other workers are outside.

"In their blood, the Maker's Will is written." She frowned, "Is that what you want from us? Blood? To die so that your will is done?"

Footsteps entered the tent, Leliana need only to incline her head, seeing the small feet, to know who it was. The girl of a blonde ponytail, in her bland attire. Yet still, she would have commanded attention; able to stand out in an air of maturity and depth that amazes anyone. Her presence was such that she instantly became the focus of any space she was in.

For a woman who has many secrets, it slightly terrified her to know nothing about this girl that seemingly came from nowhere.

For Leliana, she was as amazed as everyone else who was there in battle against the Pride Demon. When word of so many deaths including Divine Justinia's end reached her, she was appalled. Justinia was a follower of the Maker, she made sacrifices, she wanted peace, when all that she has done was in favor for the Maker...why was she not saved? Why would the Maker's own faithful child be murdered among so many others? This horrific event shook her faith greatly...

...Until Arturia came to the picture. Was it possible, in response to the deaths of many including Justinia, that the Maker has sent this person? Curious she was as it became clear that the knight's existence was some sort of message from the divine upon witnessing that transformation and her holy sword. Yet why send a savior if not save the person? It just wouldn't satisfy her with that way of act.

Either way, that holy sword with a power so great and the girl so mysterious that her hidden abilities could only be unlock by holding her weapon, it is as if the two are destined for each other, even following the same coloring schemes of blue and gold. Events like this eases her shaken faith, _easing_ , not stopping. It just seems so unfair and incomprehensible for the response of so many lives lost, the Maker sent but one, but perhaps by volume that is enough? She only wish for more though, even if what she saw was grand.

' _Is sending a child your only response to all this, along with death as your blessing?_ ' She added in thoughts, "You speak for Andraste, no?" The spymaster began, "What does the Maker's prophet have to say about all of this? What's his game?"

The blonde youth did not break eye-contact, her eyes slightly narrowed, "I cannot speak for Andraste, more less that I would see this as some game." She sounded quite serious, it only pushed further Leliana's intrigue in the mystery of Arturia.

"Do you see the sky? What about the temple ruins? The bones lying in the dust?"

The girl's eyes now hardened, not out of anger, she responds, "I've seen more, as any war."

"So you have mentioned." Leliana indeed heard the girl's tone, that this youth knows what is being spoken here, and not a speck of sickness nor hindrance in her eyes. It must have been a fierce battle, long-time she had to guess for this girl to be so accustomed to it, "Then even you wouldn't call this right. Regardless in supporting the Divine or not."

Arturia shortly breathed in, quickly, it almost seem to be holding back a snort, "No war is without casualties, true that while demons and other unknowns are added to this, is it really different?"

Leliana was surprise to hear that, though she knew well to actually reveal so, "But for so many innocent lives - the faithful murdered where the holiest of holy once stood. How could the Maker willed this, if it is not a game but a cruel joke."

Now the girl's eyes softened, she only took but a few seconds to replay, "I do not hold the answers you require. I am only as myself, and though I agreed to be Herald, I do not represent anyone, or anything else." A shone of surprise flashed through the girl's eyes the moment she spoke those words, Leliana was curious to know what had took her off-guard, the girl closed her eyes once and her previous impression returns, "You would also have a better chance to ask someone else who is a follower of the Maker."

"You are lucky to not be so. He asks a lot." The spymaster envied.

"...Does he?"

At the girl's question, Leliana explains, "The Chantry teaches us that the Maker abandoned us. He demands repentance for our sins." Leliana stands, showing to be a few foot taller than the girl, and yet somehow, Leliana doesn't feel to be talking to the young teen, "He demands it all. Our lives. Our deaths. Justinia gave him everything, and he let her die!"

Arturia remained listening as Leliana walked to the openway of the tent, looking up to the building. "If the Maker doesn't intervene to save the best of his Servants," the woman continues, "What good is he?"

Arturia remained listening.

"I used to believe I was chosen, just as some say you are. I thought I was fulfilling his purpose for me, working with the Divine, helping people." Sadness filled her heart before mixing it with resentment, "But now she's dead. It was all for nothing. Serving the Maker meant _nothing_."

Leliana inhaled deeply, and faces Arturia.

"Forgive me. This is my burden. I regret to let you even see me like this." She slowly turns to her, "A moment of weakness. It won't happen again. There is much to be done after all. Excuse me." Leliana dismisses the Maker's supposed chosen, she needs to recuperate herself.

After a moment, Arturia spoke, "I've witness many people who dealt with troubles like yours. It is by no fault, nor can it be helped. It is admirable to do as much as you have done, but to do out of obligation will mean little."

Leliana brows furrowed, but she listens, "It is a choice that anyone must bear, expecting when encountering such disasters. I knew not of Justinia personally, but I know that nobody can be safe from anything unexpected. Be it fate or untimely. In the end however, to continue would mean not to yield to this world, and to do it out of your own terms, and to still act would mean to bring justice to those responsible for the loss of lives."

She turns to leave, but before she says, "I don't believe that blaming will do much. If you choose to act, then do so without such supposition in your heart."

Even though the teen's back was turned and the noise outside was vibrant, she still caught the farewell words from the Herald:

"The world owes no one nothing. Never act like it does."

Then she leaves.

Leliana couldn't help but to feel somewhat embarrassed that she had to be supported by a teen girl, and yet nonetheless, uplifted by her words. Where in Thedas did this girl gain this wisdom and understanding? From the very sound of things, it was from personal experience where this girl has come from. How in the years as she appears to be ever find it?

Perhaps the Maker had made a choice much more sensible than Leliana could ever realize.

* * *

"You there! There's a shield in your hand. Block with it. If this man was your enemy, you would be dead. Lieutenant, don't hold back. They need to be ready for a real fight, not a practice one." Cullen orders another man, with a crowd of soldiers-in-training in front of him. The lieutenant obliged and with a nod, leaving to pick up the training. A real progression of new recruits is an improvement despite clear losses during battle, Cullen only hopes that it will continue to be so, but every dull blade must be sharpen, otherwise they'll only be throwing people meant to die without expecting affect.

He wasn't sure though, how this many recruits had come, surely prompted because of a great woman has been murdered along with others, but at moments as far as his ears can reach, curiosity concerning this famed blonde that is rumored to glow in the Maker's blessing, which formed into armor, and a sword the shine brighter than any gold in Thedas, as bright as the girl who left this impression. Cullen is sure that this is only a rumor stretched into exaggeration, but after relaying these exact description to Cassandra, her response was that it was not _that_ entirely off.

Cullen is suspicious of Arturia, but he cannot deny her efforts and the results of it, true there were consequences, as the Chantry denounced the knight as a heretic, practically calling for her to be burn at the stake, for the accusations of her related to the Conclave's destruction, as well as out of fear from hearing her actions. He was taken aback upon the description of the battle against a Pride Demon. This one little girl able to fend off against that beast? It sounds so absurd yet the claims were sounded as if they were true. In truth, if this girl really holds that power, than he is relieved she is on their side, at least, until if confirmed so.

He is not entirely convinced, what of her family say after all? Her father and this brother Kay that Cassandra has told Arturia mentions? Frankly, he's quite sure that the girl would have broken ties from the Inquisition soon so to reconnect with this family of hers. Not only has she yet to bring it up, but she doesn't seem to be deterred in the slightest. She acted as an adult would, somehow comprehending quickly of these heavy responsibilities. Cullen would admit to be guilty for her, and true she has a questioning gaze upon her, but it wasn't as if it was fearful confusion; it was simply like a aloof person annoyed at what she has yet to gain.

It was a sight that seemed so distant in experience that Cullen wonders what this girl had been through, especially given word of her bravery and a stoic expression upon looking at the dead.

Speaking of the girl with many wonders, Arturia came in his sight, drawing closer to him but she was paying attention to the recruits, "I see you have gain new men." She said, noticing him and the drill before her.

"Locals and pilgrims, some from Haven." Cullen answered, "Though, not all of them has made the entrance quite like you had."

Arturia stood beside him, a few feet shorter than him, "I can understand their surprise."

A vague statement, but Cullen knew, with her confusion at being locked up in the first place. He'd had gain some theories behind her story, seeing how genuine Cassandra's defense of this girl to be. Perhaps it was a cause of a temporary amnesia and the girl had mistaken where was, the Breach's blast and it's lingering effect is enough to traumatize anyone?

A moment of silence between them, and Cullen shifted at the growing silence. Should he be as keen as Arturia is, he would have noted that she too is growing a bit frustrated but not at him, to herself, with an agenda he does not know yet. The sounds of the trainees efforts did not do anything to fill this void of awkwardness.

Well...he IS curious to know who this Arturia Pendragon is, but a bond of trust has to be put up first, best to give out something about himself that he can relate to this teen who obviously must feel so strange about her circumstances.

"I was recruited-"

"How long have you-"

They stopped, and with a few stutters, Cullen cleared his throat while Arturia looked even more frustrated with herself, "Forgive me-"

She beat him to it, "I did not mean to interrupt."

He couldn't help but to let out a short chuckle at seeing a sheepish look peak through her bravado face, "That's quite alright. You are still adjusting. I be willing to answer whatever you have in mind."

"In that case, what were you about to say?"

She's seems quite ashamed, wishing to make it up to him by letting him go first. Well he can hardly compete with that since she has taken his words, so he responded, "I was going to say that, I too, was recruited to the Inquisition at Kirkwall." He frowns at the next coming memory, "I was there during the mage uprising - I saw firsthand the devastation it caused."

A new man came in, "Sir!"

He had a clipboard in hand, Cullen accepts it and writes down, but does so as he continues to talk with Arturia. "Cassandra sought a solution. When she offered me a position, I left the Templar Order to join her cause. Now it seems we face something far worse." He returns the clipboard to the man and faces Arturia again, "The Chantry lost control of both the Mages and Templars. Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains."

Arturia's eyes narrows, glancing at the sky.

"The Inquisition can act when the Chantry cannot. Our followers would be a part of that. There's so much we can-" He was carrying on, he stopped himself with a shake of his head, "Forgive me. I doubt you came for a lecture."

Arturia shook her head, "A lecture? You show only enthusiasm, it is a prominent reaction at times like this. The Inquisition and it's people surely needs it. As will I too, work at my best to assist."

Cullen bowed his head slightly, appreciatively, "You've done much already, that I can assure. Let's just hope there will be enough time to spare. There's only so much to do in these coming days." Arturia nodded in agreement. It was odd to Cullen, to speak with a fifteen year old girl on equal grounds.

"I hope to ask of something else from you."

"Yes?"

"This place where you were recruited, Kirkwall. You witness this uprising, up close?"

Cullen stiffened.

Mentally, he is begging not to discuss any further.

"How did it come to be?"

Cullen's eyes avert as dark memories rose from the depths of his mind, he could not keep himself from cringing, grinding his teeth as the terrible event slowly digs up from it's burial.

He was surprised to feel a hand to his arm, more so that it is Arturia's. She looked off-guard, and Cullen cannot blame her. He cursed at his inability to hide his emotions better and bring worry; he's in a position where he cannot show weakness.

"I-I'm sorry, I..." Cullen began, there wasn't any good excuse he can use, but a longer look at the girl, and something unexpected occur.

Her eyes softened with empathy.

"Forget my words. You do not have to answer right now, this is only out of curiosity." She removes her hand, "Let us save that for another time, whenever you feel it right." She smiled politely, "There is much to be done, I understand."

Understanding, that was what her eyes gave off.

"Commander!" Cullen regain his senses, partially thanks to Arturia's words, and looks to the approaching man, "That we do." Cullen half-heartedly muses. Arturia nodded to him and leaves, she left no indication of ever being curious to what had disturbed Cullen, and for that he is very grateful. He half-listens to the soldier bringing him news, the other half of his mind thought back to what he saw in the girl's eyes.

It was a level of understanding that can be considered, relatable. How so can a girl ever know the feeling?

He didn't want to think too much of it, for it would actually be a very sad thought, and there is too much work ahead.

* * *

A strong swing of her sword dug deep into the dummy's shoulder, another strike across the chest.

The loss of lives cause by the Breach still haunts her, though she preferably likes to keep it hidden, she refuses to allow the enemy get to her far beyond her anger, utter sorrow is what she will not allow to overcome her...no how much she missed Galyan.

The thought of him made Cassandra's heart tighten in pain.

She would be lying to herself if she said his death still didn't affect her because that would imply what they had wasn't meaningful; that there was no true love between them because _there was_. Just three days after Regalyan's death, and she still felt how fresh and raw the wound in her heart is. The hole threatening to consume her whole being as she kept mourning her lost love.

The Seeker clenched her eyes in an effort to stop the tears from flowing.

It just wasn't fair...they were happy. They, HAPPY together, and _someone stole him away from her._

Cassandra reopens her eyes, the sorrow overtaken by burning fury. The Seeker longed to lash out in righteous anger, to pummel the monster's face in, and eliminate the threat who stole so much life, including one that was so intertwined with her's .

Someone out there is responsible for this, and Cassandra will keep standing strong so to find the culprit. She imagines said culprit in front of her, and she makes a much stronger strike across the neck, cutting off the head of the wooden dummy.

At her final strike, she saw Arturia coming, with a disgruntled grunt but nodding in acknowledgement to the girl, she prepares to continue attacking the obviously defeated dummy.

"Good form." Arturia comments. The Seeker could feel her jade eyes scanning over her entire form, "And an impressive blow. But, you seem to lack focus, something is troubling you." The girl nearly shared the same eyes as the woman's own trainer, Arturia must certainly be talented to know what she is talking about and to be correct.

"Is it that obvious?" Cassandra knows this, but she must keep training for anymore unexpected events can occur, Maker knows when, "What would your father say if he caught you like this?"

A moment of thought for Arturia to respond, "He would confront me and have me tell whatever is in my mind." Her mouth formed into a small smile of nostalgia, "He always did help me to take control of my emotions rather then allow myself to be driven by them."

The better solution, a moment of distraction in the battlefield will cost a life. Taking her words as somewhat an offer to listen, Cassandra sighs.

"I don't feel discouraged talking against Rodrick...but I am wondering if I have done the right thing. What I have set in motion here could destroy everything I revered my whole life. One day, they might write about me as a traitor, a madwoman, a fool. And they may be right."

"You stood for what you believe in, that much I can tell." Arturia sounded her approval in Cassandra's action.

"Assuring, but whatever comes next may not go in our favor." She steps back and rests from her training, "I believe you are innocent," she looks to Arturia, "I also believe there is more than we know is happening, and that there are people who don't care. They will stay in the fire and complain it is hot."

"I have no objections to that." Arturia stated. "My father would often teach me that, if there is something to improve or remedy, wasting time would only worsened the state of anything. I must agree with him."

"Our trainers are alike." As is herself and Arturia,"'Cassandra you are too brash,' mine said, 'You must think before you act.' I see what must be done and I do it! I see no point in running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail." But a thought comes to her, reminding of their first meeting immediately dowsed her passion, "But I misjudged you in the beginning, did I not? I thought the answer was before me, clear as day. I cannot afford to be so careless again."

Arturia shook her head, a sign of sparing no mind what had happened between them, "I know for a fact that I would have reacted similar, were I in a different position."

' _I doubt it.'_ The Seeker bitterly thought, her dead lover coming to mind. Shaking her head to rid herself of that topic for the moment, she continued on with the conversation.

"I know that I was brash." Cassandra apologizes. It startled Cassandra how trusting this girl named Arturia is, not only trusting, but even she would agree the similarities no matter how subtle, and therefore understanding is clear between them already. Arturia, however, seems to do a better job than Cassandra. She would like to know how, ironic, an older woman coming to a child for advise.

"After everything that has happened," Arturia said, "I would understand the reaction. You sought for answers, which unfortunately I have none." A short pause, "Yet here I am, I still do not know in concern of myself and how I came into all this. I wish to gain some answers in due time."

"...People say that the Maker has sent you." Cassandra may call herself one of those people, but the Maker works in mysterious ways that are too much to distinguish between miracle and chance.

Arturia looks to Cassandra, "Do you think so?" No notable sound in her tone.

"I believe you came for a reason, that much I can offer." Cassandra walks pass Arturia, but stops when a question came to mind, she turns to her, "Do you...believe in the Maker, that he has sent you here?"

A moment of silence, the girl considers her words, then expresses them, "I don't know, but whatever has sent me here, I certainly couldn't abide during all this chaos."

A knight in shining armor indeed, Varric would eat this up, "...For that, we are grateful." Cassandra leaves the girl.

The girl who made the wound in her heart, even if a little, heal.

* * *

Taking in the warmth of the campfire, Varric muses in complaints that this is the closest comfort he's going to get at a time crises - not to say he would be willing to go back to the city life anytime soon, not with all this happening anyway.

On a side note, other than being in the Inquisition to help with the fight, he's in thoughts over a new book he has plans due to an inspiration he has gain, all thanks to a certain golden hair girl with an even more golden sword.

With all that shine, Varric may dub her as "Goldie", but with all the fierce regal she actually has makes the name "Lioness" fit better. Being young-looking though, he might call her "Lion's Cub". Holding up honor to a high standard, "Knightress" is a given, but so is "Pony Tail".

It's a work in progress, he's sure he'll have a name soon depending how long this girl stays. Speaking of her, the Herald has just finish talking with the Seeker, probably heading back to the house and get ready for the quest they're about to start on.

Varric has seen twists in many stories, and due to his own experiences, he knows that this "girl" is more than how she appears to be. He can't pinpoint exactly what she is, but there's definitely a sense of 'I saw more than how I look to have lived'.

She saw him, and with the help of his inviting gesture, the girl hesitates before walking towards him. "Varric." She greeted, seeing if even her way of speaking isn't exactly normal for a girl around her age, just the way she sounds it doesn't make her look or act any younger.

"So, now that Cassandra's out of earshot, are you holding up alright?" He asked, regardless of how old she really is or what she faced, behind that brave mask Varric could see someone still trying to adjust, lost but keeps holding on. Everyone seems to be convinced that this brave savior of theirs is invulnerable, sure she's got durability in spirit, but she still took damage, she's still someone who needs to be taught how to tie the ropes around here, she's foreign as far as he has heard, not to mention other things she's dealt with.

"I mean, you go from being the most wanted criminal in Thedas to joining the faithful." Varric's surprised she hasn't denied this quest, or sleep for the entire week than just three days after fighting for her life against demons, "Most people would have spread that over more than day."

A hint of agreement flashed before her eyes before closing them, and returning to her controlled expression-now that's not healthy one bit, "I've been asked for assistance, I haven't heard how many have died, but I wish to act accordingly so no more will."

"You can call that dedication, but push yourself too much and you'll only help as much as yourself." Varric has met people like Arturia, a part of her is like Cassandra, stubborn, yet another part seems like she's by herself, hopefully in time she'll break out of this imposing shell she's built herself to be. He added before she can respond, "For days now, we've been staring at the Breach, watching demons and Maker-knows-what fall out of it, 'bad for morale' would be an understatement. I still can't believe anyone was in there and lived. Then again, you did say you came at a bad time, a bad time which led to you being alive, you might have avoided the heavier blow."

"...That could be." Arturia said, with slight narrowing of her eyes. "I still remain where I stand about what I said, the sooner we close the Breach, the less the account of lives will be lost."

" _If_ it can be sealed. You might want to consider running at the first opportunity. I've written enough tragedies to recognize where this is going. Heroes are everywhere. I've seen that. But the hole in the sky? That's beyond heroes. We're going to need a miracle."

Looks like he may have hit a nerve, the stoicism broke, disapproval clear as the chaotic sky, "As dark and unknown all this is, staying put and hoping - though I will not fault a few to decide that if they cannot do anything else, I was under the impression that the Inquisition's purpose is to fight for order. Yes I may die, but what good will do if I went? I have nowhere to-" she flinched, stopping herself and looking away.

"Don't stop now." Arturia met Varric's eyes, "If you want to keep the dedication, let things get off of your chest. You'll feel better, I guarantee it." He pats the ground, the girl once again hesitates, then reluctantly sat beside him. "You don't have a home?"

She takes a moment, "Not anymore."

"Family?"

"Gone. Nothing to do with the Conclave's destruction."

Ouch.

"But even if I had a home," The girl continues, "and the people I cared were alive, I still couldn't leave. Not after I given my word."

"Honor-bound, that kind of thing."

It was inspirational in a way; that a simple promise, even at the face at this much destruction, she'll continue to keep it without question. There are two sides Varric would call that, admirable and a bit foolish.

But then again, she has nothing except the sword on her back.

"Good men and women, someone's loved ones, died at the Conclave. We have people here who lost them. They're here for those they knew, and you're here out of duty. I have got to say, you do make a good central character, so long as someone's good at writing you down."

Arturia decides to change topic, "You are a writer?"

Varric decides to accept that, and boastfully answers, "The best there is, although I guess not so famous if you haven't heard of me."

"What books have you written?"

Varric was about to answer, but stops shortly, he makes a twist of his body and grabs his bag he has to his side, "Hold on." Digging into the parcel, he pulls out his most famous book, and hands it to Arturia, "Why don't you find out? This is one of my best one, but I could use a non-bias view of my work."

Arturia observes the book in front of her, and accepts it, "Thank you. With any spare time, I shall read it."

"I won't be surprise if you can't as much, being called a Herald." He pats her shoulder, "Just so you know, if you ever have anything else in mind, come talk to me. I'll make as good company as you can guess."

Her previous disapproval of Varric had vanished, looking over the book another time, she stands up, "Thank you, Varric. I'll meet you again at the start of our departure."

He waves at her as she walks away. Not a bad person, but a person whose got some flaws that needs to be worked on. However, during their talk, Varric has gain a new name he can call the knight of golden wonder: Pancakes.

* * *

It was an expected sight, humans working hard, constant talk about the appearance of Arturia Pendragon, their 'savior', the Maker's sent. He would have called it silly how overwhelming the human's reactions are - as it is in human's nature, they could not help it. He too was surprised, but doesn't indulge on the idea of Arturia to truly be something of divine, though they are somewhat correct that she's certainly isn't just human.

It was however predictable that they look to any source of comfort. Age-appearance aside, Arturia is the perfect candidate, forgetting that she has a state of mind as fragile as any of them, he is impressed how she's managed to hold onto herself, though how long would that last? And of course, they see her as the bringer of justice, and all the good to slay all the bad. Such simplicity. Lives are lost certainly, but to be quick to judge and forget the others rights would be just as criminal, there's simple no such thing as black and white in the reality they all live in.

Perhaps he's so convinced in this to lessen the guilt.

He's not wrong about the amount of pressure being put onto the knight. No matter how strong, surely letting her rest if for another day would provide a much more better result, yet from what he's heard - words travel far and quickly - Arturia is offering no complaints, quite a spirited one, and a very curious being indeed.

Said being is coming closer to the house which is now hers, and where Solas stands beside, curiosity conquered his psyche, to know more about this girl who shares the name as King Arthur, a story he has found in the Fade far before the occurrence of the Breach. A story no one in this world has ever known. An interesting tale, he appreciated the magic it has involved, but the story itself could not provide sufficient answers for the actual magic Arturia herself possesses, and what's more interesting, King Arthur is a male, yet Solas wouldn't be quick to call it a coincidence even if different genders were at play.

He likes to keep this info to himself in the meantime however, and study the girl more up close, note any behavior of hers that are not pressured by battle.

"The Chosen of Andraste." Solas began when Arturia came close, "A blessed hero sent to save us all."

A note of discomfort twitched the corner of her eyes, that doesn't seem to be a sign of humbleness. Well, at least she's not arrogant.

"I wouldn't go so far to call myself that, however, I do intend to keep my word." It sounds as if she's been repeating a statement like this, and quite frankly, her voice sounds a little sore.

"You are noble indeed. I was afraid that this age would not have a single soul of such character." Foreign or not, and that's saying very much,"I've journeyed deep into the Fade in ancient ruins and battlefields to see the dreams of lost civilizations. I've watched hosts of spirits clash to reenact the bloody past in ancient wars both famous and forgotten."

"The Fade?"

Solas is actually quite glad for someone to ask him that, "The humans call it The Beyond, it is a realm of the spirits. I occasionally have a talk with them. Not everyone could be so accommodated with this."

Her eyes widen, "You can go into this...Fade, and return?"

"In a dream like state, it's not so difficult, at least not how I would approach it."

"How do you?" It's been a while to come across someone who is actually interested in what he knows, Solas pleasingly explains, "I mention attending ancient ruins and battlefields, any building strong enough to withstand the rigors of time has a history. Every battlefield is steeped in death. Both attracts spirits. They presses against the Veil, weakening the barrier between our worlds. When I dream of such places, I go deep into the Fade. I can find memories no other living being has ever seen."

"That's...quite impressive. I know someone who may actually be interested in such things."

' _Would he happen to be named Merlin?_ ' Solas inwardly jokes. The girl shook her head, "Forgive me, I am only getting into reminiscence. It's not so important."

Perhaps not, though if this girl really does know Merlin, Solas would like to know more about him.

"You are a curious person, Arturia. A person who no one really knows." He's gain Arturia's full attention, "It would make anyone to wonder, what kind of a hero you will be?"

A sort of a staring contest is acted between them, "If you have any suspicions towards me," Arturia starts, "you can trust that I will not do anything that will endanger the Inquisition. My life will be part of it."

"I did not mean to display sounding distrust, although I am very cautious myself. Even with Cassandra's accommodations."

Arturia relaxed slightly, "I don't know Cassandra well, so I cannot support her promise. However, since you have noted my honor, you can trust that I would assist in defending you. We will be travelling together after all."

"How far will you go?"

"You are an ally, I will not allow the loss of it, I will do however I have to to keep it that way."

Sincere and conviction. Impressive, "Thank you. For now, let us hope that either the Mages or the Templars have the power to seal Breach. I best get ready for our travel, Arturia." With a nod, he leaves, having to gain some amount of information of the girl that is proven to be quite the interests, noble as she is, he wonders how long she must have put it up in a world that was twisted even before the Breach.

"Ar dy itha ma sal."

He ends with an Elvish language parting, it's a habit of his to go off and on in speaking his native language, even though the person he's speaking to won't understand him.

That is until Arturia spoke it back to him, unexpectedly fluent too.

"Sule sal 'melana."

The confused rapid blinking tells Solas that she too was surprised by what left mouth, "You...speak Elven?"

The girl touched her throat, "I...this is...a first." She suddenly looks to her hand, as if she felt it's faint effects.

The sudden intrigues of this strange occurrence had made Solas to think. And he came to a conclusion, "It seems your Mark may be affecting you, able to grant you an ability to understand my language."

"Is that...possible?"

Skeptic is clear in her eyes, Solas responds, "It is a strange magic. No human at your age can speak the language so fluently, so it is an theory at best."

"The Mark has been giving off strange things."She vaguely stated, "You may be right about this."

An idea, out of interests mostly, came to Solas, "Perhaps we shall hone this talent while you still have it. I be happy to teach you the magic of this world, since the Mark is a part of the Fade, which is now a part of you."

At this revelation, she was shocked at this known fact, staring at her hand for another moment, she clenches it, "I would like to understand this magic myself, I'm frankly am tired of being left in the dark any longer."

A little bit humored, Solas nods to her, "Then I shall think to arrange our studies together. Whenever you are free."

"I have no objections, thank you Solas, now excuse me." She acts calmly into the house, yet Solas could tell she was hurrying, perhaps to keep herself collected despite the intrusion of something so interesting.

He's come far to understand humans, but it will never reach him how and why anyone would be so frighten over something fascinating, he hopes that Arturia will be much more composed and at the same time interested once they come together and study.

The Dread Wolf allowed his mouth to form into a small smile of anticipation.

* * *

Entering her house, Arturia reaches to the room where she had awoken, and here, she openly sighs through her nose and rubs her temples. Apparently, she now speaks fluent in the language of elf, yet another doing by the Mark. What else will this magic surprise her with? Is she to grow wings next?

"Is there no end to this madness?" She spat quietly, frustratingly.

The bed looks so irresistible now, maybe she'll wake up from a dream again...

"Now now, that is unbecoming of a king."

Ah. She nearly forgot about her conscious sword.

"Hush." She told him, "Solas, or anyone, could be nearby." She goes and sat at the edge of the bed, taking off the strap on her back and carefully taking Excalibur out of his sheath.

"I will keep my voice lower but I will not be silenced!" She hushed him again, but Excalibur continues, "You've dealt with any situation through stride, as maddening as it is, to be bitter is not how to go."

Arturia doubts anyone would remain calm with all she's been gaining in this new life, but Excalibur has a point, "There, stay strong King Arturia." The King of Knights caught that word in her mind, now's the best time to ask Excalibur what's been eating her ever since he spoke.

"Excalibur." She began, "Why do you call me Arturia, and not Arthur?"

"Hm?" He hums as if it was a strange question, but it wasn't so strange to her, it's just if Excalibur has been with her since her kingship, why not call her Arthur? Even she has never really introduced herself as Arturia during that time as King, "I've always seen you as King Arturia, but unlike others, I've seen past the mask of the King you always put on."

"I see...Until recently, I've never really been Arturia since I pulled Caliburn from the stone."

He responds, "Now you have a chance to be."

The words startled her.

"As King Arthur, you've never the chance to truly be as yourself, as someone who is not purely an ideal, but as someone who can become even greater. You need not hide your gender any more. True that while you are looked upon as a figure of hope yet again, I feel that this time, you will truly come to understand these people. Be not afraid to express yourself as you were forced to as Arthur, for now on, I wish to see my King at her brightest!"

Arturia wasn't sure how to respond something like that. For years she has to disguise as a boy, for years Merlin had to put on a spell and make herself more convincing, for years she denies ever having a gender, but a sword meant to be wielded for the people, someone who is meant to be alone, and carry the struggles of others. Now, she is not given that suggestion, instead she can be someone without a crown. Even as Herald, it still brings her relief, and actually see the price of this opportunity.

However, a small frown forms, "Even after all my failures, you still see me as King?"

"Of course." He said it without hesitation, "There can be no one else worthy for that title. Not especially that pompous Archer."

An amused smile broke through, very much agreeing with her sword.

"And you were never a failure."

She stiffened.

"You did everything you could, you feel as if it wasn't enough, but Arturia, you loved your people. You did well as our ruler, believe as I say that your dedication to look after us all was enough."

Her heart shook a little, however she remained compose, the smile soon blooming, "Thank you Excalibur."

"No need, my words were only inspired by the very best."

She huffed, and grips to her sword. A new life as Arturia Pendragon, repeating that sentence, it doesn't seem so bad now.

But she would be blind if she would call this starting all over, after all, with the monstrosity in the sky, and the people suffering, she may not be King as far as anyone sees, she will instead be their knight. Only this time, she will bring herself, and to truly know the people she is allied with.

"I may have an idea what that tyrant was talking about." Arturia said, "But that doesn't mean his words don't misinterpret who I am, don't they?" She closes her eyes, her palm to the handle of Excalibur, a moment to herself.

Her eyes reopen, her emerald glowed in determination.

"Best to make sure everything doesn't fall apart. Not under my watch."

* * *

 **So...who else is getting some Lord Bryon vibes here?**

 **Yeah, it has been decided that Arturia's character shall take some inspiration from one of his heroes, a _Byronic Hero_ if you will. Typically, they're seen as the most flawed kind of hero one can create and I find delightfully ironic in making Arturia, someone who did her damnest to be perfect in life, to make her one of them, minus the whole self-destructive behavior aspect and all. Still, if you don't think she isn't one yet, can you tell me what she's missing to fit the archetype? What she has already that can qualify her as one? Let me know so I can add these traits or make more pronounce to help make her feel like one!**

 **Translations:**

 **Ar dy itha ma sal = I Shall See You Again**

 **Sule sal 'melana = Until Next Time**

 **Thank you so much for your patience! Please leave a kind and honest review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Morning bestows upon the camp of Haven, their Herald stands at the front of the gate, carrying a provided travel bag over her shoulder. She is the first to get up for the mission to the Hinterlands, while others she's sure are still preparing to leave and will arrive soon enough.

Arturia is always a readied knight, and after gaining some hours of rest, she feels more confident to face the day of this foreign world. However, shortly after she had awake in her current home, regaining the senses she may have had lack yesterday, Arturia decided to test herself. Not of her swordsmanship skills, but the skills she has as a magic wielder.

It checks off that she indeed has all the buffs, using her Excalibur and successfully - naturally really - activates Invisible Air.

Arturia looks at her sword, and lifts its blade. Wind powered by prana comes to life, the magic proceeding to sheath Excalibur top to bottom; the blade now unseen to the eyes of anyone minus herself who knew the blade's length and others familiar with her. She was quick to stop herself from remembering Lancelot, though she felt damned that he and her fallen knights are just as so, all she can do now is pray for their rest...and add yet another apology.

At the knight's will, her sword reverts back to its visible form, she is sure to address this ability to her allies, whenever she can find the time.

 _"And another thing! Why in the name of the Faes are you allowing an busted down hut to be our accommodations for our time in this world?!"_

Artruia had also spoke with her conscious sword, and discovered that they can communicate through telepathy, strongly possible due to their connections, this provides much comfort and convenience if she wish to speak to Excalibur without worry of others being at earshot. She let it go on for a short while just so she can be adjust to it quickly, so not to be so surprised if Excalibur decides to speak. This has continued even after she left the house.

 _"Really now, I find it insulting that they would give us a cabin as oppose to that building, it may not be a castle but it certainly builds some form of importance._ " Excalibur offers another unbridled comment.

" _It would be rude to simply ask for a better home, especially when it provides nothing reasonable. A bed is all I would require for rest._ " Arturia scolds Excalibur.

" _For YOU of course, you were always indifferent to the life of royalty. But I was referring to MYSELF!"_ The blade specifies, each mentally spoken word holding the sheer weight of self-entitlement the knight could feel from her gifted weapon, _"A holy sword of great power and grand history deserves better than this treatment! Do you have any idea where they had me the first AND second time they took me away from your hands? A rusty rack enclosed among other_ common _swords! It was even more insulting that they've forgotten where they placed me! No respect at all for one such as I!_ "

Perhaps the only downside to this mental communication is that there is no way to lower the volume of her sword's voice and ego.

 _"They hardly understood what you were - what you_ are _, and there is much more important things to worry than a proper station arrangement by your standards._ " For a holy sword he may find justifiable reasons to be so boastful, but _by God_ was it annoying, _"Now enough of that, I will not stand for your low opinion of the people I'm indebted to."_

 _"On the contrary, they have not taken your head, and have noted some form of importance you are. Therefore, I would admit my approval of these people we have found ourselves among. As for the characters that shall serve as your companions in the coming days, I must say, quite the cast of personalities that have gathered."_ Excalibur observed, a tone of interest at what was to be the norm around him and his wielder now, " _I mean can you imagine it? An actual elf!_ _An elf,_ _I would imagine, who would get along with our court_ _wizard of an incubus."_

 _"I have doubts on that. Merlin has a personality of your common_ _trickster_ _, and from what I gleamed so far, Solas seems more serious. Though I do think they would be compatible in some ways such as discussing magic."_

 _"And what of Cassandra? The advisors? The dwarf?"_

 _"I only have known them for at least two days, but what I've captured is their sense to make it all right. Cassandra is spirited, she somewhat reminds me of Mordred's passion, though it is hidden deeper, tempered over the progress of time. Josephine is a bright woman, with persuasion skills fitting for an adviser and a brilliant ambassador. Leliana is a hard worker despite what her line of work may entail, making things right and a true loyal subject of thus 'Divine'. From what I gathered from our conversation, the two were close and that death has caused Leliana to become someone that reminds me of those with shaken faith at Britain's crisis before I took up Caliburn. Cullen...I'm not too sure as of yet."_

 _"By my assumptions, I'd say he has something dark deep within, as we have witnessed."_

 _"I won't deny that, but it is not our place to pry. He has the makings of a commander, and as far as I've seen, whatever trouble past he has, he has done well to not let it affect his work."_ Arturia silently felt sympathetic to Cullen, relating him in terms of having something troubling that can't be forgotten so easily.

 _"Very much like yourself then. And the dwarf? Varric is it?"_

 _"At first, though he uses his crossbow well, he appeared to be someone rude, and for a brief moment I took him as someone only with words and no true bravery. But after yesterday, he actually seems more genuine in joining the Inquisition. A man who reacts rather than turn the other way."_

She reaches into her bag, touching the spine of a certain book, _"And a damn good writer to boot."_

 _"Not a very kingly thing to say, but I would agree."_ The knight has read the book Varric has gifted out loud for Excalibur to hear, and even the holy sword demanded the page to be turned until the very end.

Indeed, the people Arturia has come to know even a little, are decent people - putting aside any interesting character, for it is their heart Arturia observes, and so far they are decent. During this travel, she will make sure to heighten all her senses so to be one step ahead of defending those coming along.

She grips to the handle of Excalibur, "For he guards the course of the just and protects the way of his faithful ones. Then you will understand what is right and just and fair—every good path." She recites a bible verse, as she always does whenever she goes off to a journey; a habit she won't allow herself to let go in this world. And at this moment, she sees her travelling companions come nearer.

"You're here early," Cassandra comments, a note of approval.

"She's the Herald, Seeker. Gotta give a good impression for the rest of us, make us look bad and all that," Varric japes.

"Ever enthuse to work I see," Solas said, "Admirable, I do hope you have not left behind anything you have overlooked."

Arturia responds, "I've gathered all the essentials. However, I am not as impulsive as you make me out to be, nor was my intention to make Ill effect to anyone's reputation."

"Easy there, Solas and I aren't being that serious. A little joke to lighten the mood before we go," Varric explains.

Arturia blinks, "Ah. I see."

The dwarf adds, "Sounds like you could use more of it."

"The Herald is only being serious, as we should all be." Cassandra said.

"Quite true," Solas agrees as more men came to assist the group in their travel.

The warrior woman hands over a rolled up paper to the blonde knight, "Here is the map to the Hinterlands, we may reach there within a day or two."

"Jokes aside, you should go for a longer break." Varric whispers to Arturia when he got close to her.

Arturia studied the dwarf for a moment before nodding at him, "Thank you, Varric."

 _"I've noticed that his intrusion bares similarities to caring."_ Excalibur muses in her thoughts. The Knight agrees.

A rumble in the sky and all present froze. Although she knew what her eyes would find, she couldn't help but turn towards the sickly green glow of the Breach. It was as large and omnious as ever, swirling ever so slowly, tinting the very clouds surrounding it, the snowy peaks underneath it. The very sight of it turned her stomach, though she managed to still her anxiety to a dull ache.

She survived. She will endure.

She turned back to Solas and Cassandra, the latter who was looking at her rather oddly.

"Are you alright, Herald?" She tried not to grimace at the title, but instead nodded at the Seeker.

"I'm fine. Let's get a move on, shall we?"

* * *

A dwarven woman of bright hair, garn in armor under her short overcoat of thick fur edges is reading through a report when they find her and she looks up at their approach. She puts the parchment aside and steps around the table to meet them. Her eyes are on Arturia and she looks slightly awe-struck.

"The Herald of Andraste! I've heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach. It's surprising to see how young our savior is, but if the stories of you leading the men to the Breach were true, you certainly do have bravery." She then introduces herself, "Inquisition Scout Harding. At your service. I - all of us here - will do whatever we can to help." She says this with a slight smile twitching at her lips. She isn't what Arturia expected, that's for sure, but then that's probably why she's one of Leliana's. Leliana probably chooses her scouts for qualities that make them difficult to pick as spies.

Arturia nods to her and placed her hand on her heart, "Arturia Pendragon."

"Harding, huh?" Varric speaks up and Arturia looks over at him, "Ever been to Kirkwall's Hightown?"

Oh please no. During the walk, Arturia has come to note the deft archer's sense of humor, whether or not his humor is actually good isn't relevant, it's whether she should laugh or not that makes it so hard to tell, and therefore bring an uncomfortable air if she reacts below a proper response. As someone who wish to know more about the people she is assisting, some form of light jab must obviously be offered as she had knights like that in her previous life as King. But she always remained serious, and it sticks with her as a personality.

Harding frowns, clearly confused by the question, "I can't say I have. Why?"

"You'd be Harding in a-" he stops, and reconsiders himself, "No, nevermind." He laughs it off.

Arturia resists pinching her nose with her fingers, and Cassandra appears a breath away from smacking the back of Varric's head… or worse. Arturia is pleased she isn't the only one who finds Varric's jokes ridiculous.

Still, Arturia's response to remain serious is reasonable. She had a mind to scold Varric, but an important has to be dealt with, she starts with that, "Tell me of the situation." Harding tears her eyes away from Varric and switches from baffled to businesslike in a second.

"We were originally sent here to secure horses from Redcliffe's old horse master," Harding explains, "I grew up here. And people always said that Dennet's herds were the strongest and fastest this side of the Frostbacks. But with the Mage-Templar fighting getting worse we couldn't get to Dennet, Maker knows if he's even still alive. Mother Giselle's at the Crossroads, helping refugees and the wounded. Our latest reports say the fighting has spread there, too. Corporal Vale and our men are doing what they can to help protect the people, but they won't be able to hold out very long. You best get going, no time to lose."

Arturia has heard of the Mage-Templar war, and as far as her thoughts went in how bad it was, it sounds to be almost as disastrous as she expected, "Thank you, Harding."

The woman nodded and left.

"...You were actually about to say it," Cassandra accused, sounding her displeasure.

"I pulled back." Varric counters shamelessly. Acknowledging that what he would have said would of been too much, "To the Crossroads?" he suggests to Cassandra, who nods.

The group began their way to where Giselle is stationed, taking the road between hills. On they're way, the King of Knights took in the beauty around her, very much appreciating what nature had to offer on this side of Thedas. During so, Arturia overhears the conversation between her allies, beginning with Cassandra and Solas.

"I confess Solas," Began Cassandra, "I am surprised that you are still here."

"Why? The Breach remains a threat to us all."

"Just the same. I wondered if you might leave now that we have a plan to seal it."

" _Ah_."The mage sounded, realizing where the Seeker was getting at, "Because I am an apostate? I might flee before the Inquisition might have me in chains? I take my commitment seriously, Seeker. Come what may, I shall see this through." Arturia approves the mage, a man- _er_ , an elf of his word.

"As you wish. Though I cannot guarantee what will happen in the days to come."

"I have suspected as such, and so has Arturia, which is why she has taken the toll to carry the burden to react it."

"You know, I can actually see that," Varric quietly said as Cassandra looks to the newly titled Herald, curiosity evident in her features.

The Knight explains, "Solas and I had a discussion yesterday. I vowed to ensure that whatever occurs, I will surely keep watch of my allies."

"Encouraging, but to be so sure of it..."

"I am _not_ sure." Arturia put straight," I only promised to do what must be done, I know that failure is not an option, and even if it seems as so, another path will have to come to light." Arturia answers, fittingly unhesitating in her conviction.

Varric chuckled, "Hear that Chuckles? She outranked your dedication just like that."

"I fail to see how one brings more emphasis on the other, when they are the same." Solas wondered out loud.

"Our mission will most certainly be at it's effect should we all lend all of our strength." Arturia says, "But as Herald, I will take on the responsibilities. Rest assured that any difficulties in the way, I shall deal with them."

"Hogging all the glory to yourself?"

Arturia was about to scold Varric, but she closed her mouth, realizing the set up, "Another...quip I presume?"

"Glad to see you're getting it. That's another point beating you, Chuckles."

"In the matter of growing accustomed, how goes the Hinterlands for you, Arturia?" Solas asked, making a point to ignore the jab at his person. No need to give the dwarf any gratification for raising to the obvious bait.

"This is the farthest I have ever been in Thedas." She admitted easily as it was the truth, "But the way mother nature blossoms here so naturally and viability is...breath taking. I can't recall seeing the likes of it at home. I can only imagine how other places will compare to this."

"I would have liked to offer you some place to explore. Great ruins with plenty of history. Should the current circumstances be any different."

Arturia shook her head, "I compliment the scenery but I do not intend to stray."

"Indeed. We all have our part. What would the Inquisition do without our stabilizing influence?" Solas asked.

"I assume they'd just start burning things." Varric answers.

"That does sound like most humans I know."

The disgusted noise that was rapidly becoming an noticeable habit of a certain Seeker made itself known in the group.

"If you gentlemen are quite finished?" Cassandra cuts in abruptly.

"Now, now, don't get touchy." Varric placated/teased, "We're just here to lend you simple humans our help."

"Before you cause everything to explode." Solas added.

" _Again._ " Varric finalizes.

Arturia momentarily halts, "Again?"

"Nothing to this extent." Solas began, "But in history - and in general it's of their nature, humans tend to react rather...expressive in action."

"We all crave for a means to understand," Cassandra defended, though one could hear a certain volume of supposition.

"And how hungry must you be, to shake the entire tree for the apples to fall, not caring that the tree itself will break?"

Arturia understood Solas's logic, and she spoke, "At any abruptness, it's only expected for fear to rise from all, especially in frightening times as these. I do agree that reason is to be placed; stability is required in order to find the truth, and that is what I believe that is our purpose. Though I am new to this Inquisition, if justice are to be brought, a clear mind and a calm heart is required. That is our task here, is it not?"

"Indeed." Solas nodded. "You're becoming quite the exception, Arturia Pendragon."

"Then you will have to hold your critique against humanity, Solas," Arturia's words surprised the elf, "There is flaw in all. For any race, there is no fault that can't be grasped, unless we are aware of ourselves, and hold on what is right."

The blonde knight sighed, still not quite adjusted to admitting her own faults so openly.

"But that would be hypocritical of me to assume my own point of view is without flaw." Was it not true, what Rider told her about having hold up her views rather than know her comrades? Undeniably leading to the end of her country because she decidedly ignore the hearts of her followers inner turmoil, which is what lead to Lancelot's madness and Mordred's rebellion? The first step to solving any problem- be it external or internal- is being able to identify it in the first place, "Still, I will hope to that we are able to, at the very least, understand each other's views now and into the future, no?"

"Sounds reasonable enough." Solas agreed, very much liking how this was going and what his companion had in mind, "I am glad you are willing to see things that way at such an young age. You'd be surprised how many older than you are unwilling to do the same."

"And that's gotten this world where now exactly?"

"Ha! Can't argue with that." Varric approved, "The proof is in the pudding after all. Or in this case, how many burning bushes and houses we're going to see here."

"Perhaps it'll be much sooner than you think dwarf." Cassandra injected, "We have arrived where we need to be."

Cassandra directs them towards the Crossroads and as they draw closer the sounds of fighting become evident and Arturia tightens her grip on Excalibur, ready to draw her holy blade to both her hands in preparation for whatever they might find as they continue warily along the path.

"Templars!" Cassandra announces when they finally come into sight of Inquisition soldiers fighting.

"Help the Inquisition soldiers protect the people!" Varric suggests, loading Bianca with several bolts.

Jade eyes quickly scanned the battlefield before them, "We must guide the innocent and wounded away from the crossfire. Confusion among their group shall be our advantage, work to scatter them!" A burst of wind surrounds her sword, and invisibility cloaks the blessed metal. Cassandra looks upon her weapon in surprise, Varric too though a smirk is soon in placed, Solas eyes gleamed and a calculative look surfaced, no doubt taking in the magic at display.

"At the return of my power," Arturia quickly explains, "I have regain the ability to hide my blade." Though in the Holy Grail War, she had this ability to hide her identity, now she uses it to take her opponents by surprise, "I'll tell you more when we're in a less dire situation."

"You're just full of new tricks aren't you?" Varric says.

Though Cassandra would have liked to know this ability beforehand, she focus on the battle before the group, "Everyone, engage!"

Arturia went first, beating the rest with her agility, and quickly strikes down the first enemy soldier who was about to deliver the killing blow to one of the Inquisition soldiers. The enemy literally did not know what struck him, and before he knew, he dies. Her attack was an awe to the saved, and the Knight only spared a glance at him before continuing the fight.

Half of the innocent and soldiers were completely surprised at the arrival of the Inquisition's best, and the mysterious magic the young girl is able to conjur with her invisible weapon, yet relief washes over them, recognizing her appearance matching the description of the famous worded hero who sealed the Breach. The enemies were caught-off guard, and confused by her ability.

Cassandra leaps into the fray with a cry, shouting that they are not apostates but the templars do not seem inclined to care either way which.

From the side of her eye, Arturia once again witnesses Solas' incredible power and casting ability, standing firmly to assist the fighting from a distance. The elf's talent is immense but Arturia doesn't let that distract her from the fight as she and the Seeker stood together to fight off the templars, almost not noticing the apostates creeping up to their blind side.

"Watch it!" Varric shouts and a bolt whizzes past Arturia's face, striking an apostate in the neck and sending them sprawling, laying on the ground not ten feet from the knight.

"We are not templars!" Solas calls as he sends ice flying towards the other mages.

"I don't think they care, Chuckles." Varric grunts, firing more arrows.

The Knight's eyes narrowed. Were these people so blinded by the war they were waging across these lands that they would make it their duty to strike at anyone? The thought never crosses or perhaps even care to if they strike a civilian! Arturia has made sacrifices in her life when it involves the lives of people not part of the war, not her proudest of moments, but she did what was necessary as King of her nation. But this is just sheer recklessness, and even if she's no longer the King Arthur of her time, she is now free to a be new person, and so is free to look down at these acts.

With crushing swiftness from Arturia, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric, in addition to madness that consumes both mages and templars alike into sloppiness, the battle ends. However, there's no claim for victory, the after effects being far too bitter. Though it was expected for soldiers to suffer burns and wounds, the innocent were dragged into this as well. A _very_ unlikable sight. All around the area, the sight of many limp, others voicing cries, some immobile, and most that are alive wished no part in the war.

It was a sight far too familiar, and Arturia is disgusted by the senselessness that this Mage-Templar War invoked. True, all wars are bloody, but there HAD to be a reasonable cause at the bottom of it all to permit so much blood to be spilled. This has none.

And it made the odium in the King of Knights all the more potent.

 _"The effects of personal interests, and to have both sides be tainted...no one is safe, and neither side will mind nor_ care _."_ Arturia felt the vibration of anger radiating from her sword, which only she can feel. She agreed with Excalibur, the same wavelength of revulsion very much apparent in her proud blade.

Cassandra on her end is outright furious at the display. For the Templars and Mage not to set aside their differences in their disagreements. When chaos has fallen from the sky, more blood needlessly shed, it is madness. It is selfish. It is all the Divine had worked so hard to avoid. How blind must all sides be when an even greater threat is staring at them, active and awaits to set off again?

Looking among the bodies, lifeless or limping, Solas is irritated, hating the sight of innocents facing the consequences of unthinking and foolish as ever; the rage seen on the faces of the other two making itself known from within as a dark look covered his face.

This was nothing new, as Varric has known tales and seen tales of how violence is the first to come and actual discussion later. It's always got to be a dozen, or maybe a hundred bodies before someone would stop it all.

Difference here, he knew exactly how and where this whole mess got started.

"Blondie, look at what you did..." Varric muttered.

"If he had not done such a thing in the first place, _Varric_ , this would not have come to pass." Cassandra spat.

"Are you certain of that Seeker? The tensions between mages and templars had only grown worse, and the Chantry stayed neutral for too long." Solas reprimanded.

From Arturia's understanding thanks to reading the whole story of the book Varric gave to her, 'Tale of the Champion', the man the storyteller is referring to is Anders, a mage and former member of an order ancient in Thedas known as the Grey Wardens. Escaping the group, Anders fled to Kirkwall after he became an abomination, which, in this world, meant being bound to a demon or spirit from the Fade. In the end Vengence- previously being the spirit of Justice- assumed full control over Anders, placing a bomb in the Chantry, killing hundreds of innocents due to his hatred for the Templar Order.

This was the result of such an attack, no doubt. Tensions may have long existed, but perhaps the destruction and death of innocent was all the push each side needed. The knight closed her eyes and turns to her allies, a face clear from any distinct expression, they would wonder what she must be feeling.

It soon became clear that she felt the need to hurry, as it was addressed to her words, "Let us continue."

Cassandra takes a deep breath, tearing her gaze away from the after battle, "Giselle should not be far now. She would only wish to speak to you. We shall hang back."

Arturia considers the warrior's words. "We may need to resupply. Should there be any to spare here?"

"Saw and recognized a merchant," Varric states, "If there's anything that survived from all this, those are the kind of people that know the way. We could start from there."

"Perhaps we can assist with the wounded." Soles offers.

"Do what you can, I shall go and find Giselle. We shall regroup later." The knight then goes on her way. Out of ear shot of the others.

"Anyone noticed how our knight in shining armor reacted?" Varric brought up.

"She was in control of her anger quite professionally, and also had a familiarity in her eyes - all well obvious with her skills and unhesitation in taking lives."

"Must of lived one hell of a life."

Cassandra looked on to where the Herald had departed, "Aye." A child of war, one that still manages to hold on to righteous ideals. She wonders what the secret is to that...

From afar, they see the Inquisition flag set up, symbolizing these people under their protection.

* * *

"There are mages here who can heal your wounds. Lie still." Mother Giselle soothed the wounded solider, though her words did not calm the paranoia and anger in the man.

"Don't let them touch me, Mother..." The soldier pleaded, pain evident in his halting breath, "Their magic..."

"Have turned to noble purpose." Mother Giselle said calmly, soothingly, "Their magic is surely no more evil than your blade."

The solider still hesitates, "But..."

Mother Giselle hushed him, "Allow them to ease your suffering." The soldier relents to her words, and he lies down. A messenger came to Giselle's side, "The one you requested has arrived."

The Mother stands from her seat, hands closed together in a prayer, and turns to meet the one who affected the Breach. She found herself caught off guard by the appearance of the Herald. Blonde hair tied into a golden regal bun by an pure blue bow, her size so petite, and yet there is a commanding air about her.

But those eyes...the Revered Mother felt pity to have seen those eyes. They spoke wisdom, which can only be possible through tragedy, and for one to happen against such a youngling, covered in blood from the enemies she has dealt with a moment ago, it is all the more hardening and evermore heart-rending.

"You are Mother Giselle?" The girl questioned, voice smooth, without a hint of meekness. This is an adult she is looking at.

"I am," She answered, "You must be the one they've called the Herald of Andraste."

Her stoic features broke, small and only a short moment, but Giselle quickly caught on to her reaction, a dislike to her title, and by all means she could understand. The pressure must be immense, or perhaps there is something more to her? "I am Arturia Pendragon." She introduced herself and Giselle has heard the silent asking to abide by that name only, "You have asked for me?"

Giselle nodded, "I know of the Chantry's denouncement, and I'm familiar with those behind it. I won't lie to you: some of them are grandstanding, hoping to increase their chances to become the new Divine." They start to walk together, "Some are terrified. So many good people, senselessly taken from us."

The girl nodded in understanding, "It was an unlawful event. Those responsible for it will be brought in the name of those killed."

A righteous one, and a truly honest one at that. "Fear makes us desperate, but hopefully not beyond reason. We must first pay attention to those who have suffered before we go after an enemy, whose face we do not see yet."

Confliction flows across her features, and a noticeable hint of shame, she nodded, "Of course. The wounded must be attended first." She seem to say it solely for herself to note, a reminder.

"Those that are suffering have been affected with unreasonable fear, and with the rumors of your action to be anything against the Divine, you must show the Clerics here the truth."

"Would they listen? I know myself not to be..." she hesitated, Giselle offers her own description to what the people hears of her, a demon, but it seems the girl has discovered another word, "...a threat. Not by any means. I have arrived at an unduly time, but I have came in an act to help those in need of my blade."

"Then reveal that fact to them. You're honesty may influence the embedded fears. While it may not be a full affect, and not all would be convinced, you would get them to question. Their power is their unified voice. Take that away from them, and you will have the time you need."

Arturia bowed her head in gratitude, "Your words are commendable, Mother Giselle. I shall take heed of your advice."

"I honestly don't know if you have been touched by the Fade or sent to help us...but I hope."

The girl's eyes narrow, ever so slightly, "I too am at a lost of my arrival, for there are surely others who are capable. I...don't know why I have been brought to all this. At a time when..." she stops, gripping to the handle of her sheathed sword as if for comfort, "I am more at a lost as to why people would so easily see me as some sort of savior. True I work to help, but it's nothing to have gain such a reaction."

Giselle recognizes the tone, not a humble one, but a self-depreciated one. There are dark troubles within the girl, so much so that the Mother wishes to reach out to her. She instead looks upon the sky, responding to the girl.

"Well, I do not think you can blame them considering what has occurred for them to presume you such: a giant hole in the sky suddenly and abruptly pierces the Veil between worlds, allowing demons to come and wreck havoc on all across Thedas without restraint or mercy. From what I've heard personally, people were forced to watch for hours as various mages and soldiers tried their damnedest but couldn't produce the slightest effect on the Rifts, which seemed to be bottomless doors of demons that allow them to our world. All was seemingly lost to all...until you came. You having physically entered the Fade, which has only ever happened once before in all of our history, during the Breach, before walking out unscathed at the Temple of Andraste's Sacred Ashes, one of the holiest places in Thedas from the explosion that killed all but _you_ , with the ability to close the Rifts; able to destroy one in mere moments, with many claiming that it was Andraste, the Maker's bride, blessing you with that ability you bare now and guiding you out of the Fade herself."

Giselle lowered her head to meet Arturia straight in the eye.

"In addition to that, you wield a holy blade, one that brings shame to all other of its kind, beyond what the teachings and works of any mortal is capable of and shining gold brighter than any other treasure in the world, burning demons of any kind from a mere touch and cleansing the corruption of evil of all kinds. Can you exactly blame anyone for presuming you as a messiah of sorts after all that's said and done?"

Arturia thought over Giselle's words, features blank, "I suppose it _is_ only logical." Her features then broke into a determination, "Rest assure. I shall work to the best, if not all of my effort, to help bring safety to the Hinterlands." She placed a hand to where her heart is, not a salute, but a promise.

Giselle smiled, "Your words bring a new sense of hope. Hope is what we need now. The people will listen to your rallying call, as there can be no one else. You could build the Inquisition into a force that will deliver us...or destroy us, but as of now, I feel there is no need for worry. I will go to Haven and provide Sister Leliana the names of those in the Chantry who would be amenable to the gathering. It is not much, but I will do what I can."

"Thank you again, Mother Giselle." The knight courtesy and left, looking to act as Mother Giselle had suggested. The woman watches her go, a wave of relief succumbing her heart with gladness. Thank the Maker for sending someone like Arturia in they're time of need.

* * *

"He's not happy. Anyone can feel it."

Calpernia tells of the Elder One's mood, the person in mentioning is somewhere far, looking to relieve some steams. She's never seen him this so angry, she always saw him as a collected individual, intimidating and confident, she was just as shock at the unexpected, but his reaction was by far astounding. She nearly lost the feeling in her limbs out of terror in hearing through his cool tone as she relayed the message. It was with relief that she left by his word, escaping just in time while destruction resonates within the room she had just left.

"Well I don't see why not, it's only just meaningful that all of our places have gone out and into the lava pit." Florianne said, "Practically everything went like nothing as it should, worse yet, rather than instigate fear, we instigated passion, and it led to the Inquisition's resurrection." Though The Elder One's plan was questionable, it was also well-thought out, at least it should have been, until the arrival of this apparent magical knight.

"That knight, dressed in blue. My men tells me of what they know," Samson joins in, eyes blood-shot, and tone tired, his fingers twitched ever so often. "She is only just a child, and yet was able to stand against a Pride Demon on even ground alone. Her blade golden and powerful enough to pierce through the magic-resistance barrier."

"A holy weapon?"

"It would appear so." A hint of suspicions arises within the addict commander, surely no child could be so strong as to face such a monster, there must be something more to her. Something that would require her to obtain the strength. Magic may certainly be involved, she would have to be a prodigy of some sort. He grits his teeth at the thought that she may have been induced in lyrium, there were accounts of the demon-ingredients being frequent at the place under the Breach. If so, he pities the child.

Florianne looks to Calpernia, "What of the reports?"

"With the False Calling in place, Magister Erimond has already begun talks with Warden-Commander Clarel to set our plan in motion securing us a demon army and possibly an army of Wardens. Most likely, the ritual will be held at the fortress of Adamant located in the Western Approach. Alexius should be dealing with the rebel mages over at Redcliffe Village, securing us another army."

Florianne nodded, impressed, before looking over to Samson, "And what about you, General Samson?."

"Envy is progressing with the Templars, taking advantage of the rebellion incited against the Chantry ever since Lord Seeker Lambert tore apart Nevarran Accord." Samson beamed proudly.

Florianne cups her chin, "There is talk about Empress Celene preparing a party at the Winter Palace in a couple of months, in order to deal with the civil war. My brother, Gaspard, will attend to the palace as a place for the War of the Lions to end. However, with Briala's actions as of late, the elfs have risen up against the whole of Orlais, meaning those plans will have to be accelerated, so I won't be able to meet with you all face to face like this for quite sometime." The Grand Duchess sighed woefully at this, "Such is the call of the Great Game at these shaking times."

"It's only thanks to the Elder One's quick thinking of diverting our plans to the next that we have not loss our main path." Calpernia compliments, before giving an small, involuntary shiver from the memory of earlier, "But his anger is frightening."

"We will need to act our parts accordingly if we wish to help control his understandable displeasure," Florianne advises, "I feel that he will take anyone's head if they so much as have a toe out of line."

"Then let us continue," Samson said, "I shall go see my men."

"Send out more scouts," Florianne said, "The main source of the Elder One's anger is due partly to that knight in shining armor. Find out anymore we can use in hopes to go against her."

Samson nods and leaves the room.

"Shall we...go see him?" Calpernia asks, concerned over the Elder One.

"If you wish to be beheaded, we must leave him alone. Trust him, he is our leader. Go to him and you will only insult him."

Calpernia nodded, and the meeting between them ends.

* * *

It was suppose to have gone smoothly.

There shouldn't have been any trouble. For decades, this plan was about to go in effect, a single step done and closer to the golden seat in the Beyond, fulfilling ambitions of godly proportions. Then the blundering mage came, disrupting the ritual, and the orb slip from their grasp. Everything went and shot into pure chaos, but it was figured that the set-back can be easily prepared and countered for. The demons slaughtering of hundreds of people was a necessary action, an action which is entirely anyone else's fault, surely they will know better now than to fight back.

Then _she_ came.

The plan went off the rails when that blasted King of Knights appeared, with a sword more powerful than any of this world, to pierce through magic and physical resistance without needing to affect the Rifts first. That's not even going onto the fact that _she_ dared to use _her_ Anchor to undo all the labor they busted their mind, body, and spirit to make into reality what lesser have failed to achieve; having the AUDACITY to use the very source of that triumph to destroy the Rifts and sending aspirations years in the making even further down the hole of collapse!

Anger boiled within, so hot they will erupt and burn mercilessly anyone brave enough to disturb their tantrum. _That damn knight-!_

Hush.

A breath intake, and a sigh.

Surely it is understandable how frustrating this is, but as it is agreed, this is only a plain set-back, one that can be easily repaired. Better be so.

A messenger enters the room, the source of anger now calmed with reason reaching they're mind, and they acknowledged the comer. News are relayed, and a satisfactory nod is earned to the teller. He respectfully bowed and left. Now's not to time to worry about _her_ , for she is but a foreigner to this world that they have accompanied longer than that foolish girl has lived, and they have decades of advantages to work with. Of wit and controlled patience, years of planning, and if possible, perhaps they can have the knight fall right where they want to.

A perfect settlement. One can only hope it will be sufferable, as payment and revenge against the wielder of Excalibur, the fallen king. This chance of ultimate power will not be denied, not again, not by _her_ of all people.

All shall fall in place soon...


	7. Chapter 7

**A question from edboy4926:** **Good chapter.** **As for Cory knowing Arturia, is he actually King Vortigern?** **I am asking since I did a little checking and saw that David Sterne (Cory's Voice Actor) did a movie role as Vortigern.**

 **Answer: Maybe, Maybe Not. You must wait for the revealing.**

* * *

Arturia was slow in her pace, walking ever more peacefully now. With Excalibur strapped onto her, the blonde knight walked through the tranquil area, taking in the morning rays her location had to offer as she continued her fruitful hunt.

While she had no idea where exactly she was, only that she had not yet left the Hinterlands, Arturia smoothly but cautiously went through this part like any veteran of this area. Thanks to looking over the map of the Hinterlands very quickly, Arturia was able to pinpoint which places of the open area would best be fit for an early morning hunt. Even if she was in another world far removed from her own, the knight still easily knows the dos and don'ts in the art of the chase for wildlife. Working off of three decades of practice that was first planted by her father, Arturia could rightfully say she was an expert in the field; an undistracted master of the hunt.

Now if only her sword would allow her to STAY undistracted.

 _Excalibur~_

 _Excalibur~_

 _From The United Kingdom_

 _I'm Looking For Her, I'm Going To California!_

 _Excali-_

"Will you stop with the singing?! I'm trying to get my mind right before I go after the next animal!" Arturia snapped, having her hands on her head in an effort trying to shake out that accursed song.

"And why on earth would I do that?" Excalibur questioned, not even having the decency to sound the tiniest bit sheepish, "Using harmony through vocalization is the best way to wake yourself up early in the day! And I should know since I am, after all, far more ancient than most could comprehend."

"Really now? But tell me this o-so ancient one: have you even considered your ritual of waking yourself could have attracted any attention? For all you know, people could be coming right towards the source of that noise! Looking for you!"

"You mean like how the others could be looking for you?"

Arturia stopped after another step, nothing but the chirping of birds in the early morning reaching her eardrums.

"...I _detest_ how accurate your point is."

"Ha! Victory for Excalibur!"

Arturia felt a vein pop in her head.

Trying to resist the growing headache she was feeling, the knight took around the scenery in found herself standing on.

In another time, she might have thought her knights would find this place to their liking. Not now, not after witnessing this place crawling with bandits and the like. Though she and the Inquisition had a devastating effect on the madness engulfing the Hinterlands, that didn't stop memories of how ridden with turmoil these lands were. Even here she couldn't get away from people fleeing chaos, as before her sight was camp of refugees huddled around a small fire, splitting what little they had, the older ones giving up their food to the children.

That particular scene brought a small smile to her face. That too, reminded her of home. At times when the hunting was scarce, and there was not enough to go around, sharing had become a lesson taken to heart. No...that chaos wasn't right. She couldn't say whether or not the Maker and his bride existed, past or present, but she was supposed to be the Herald of Andraste. But who exactly was this Andraste? From what the King has gathered with the reactions of others towards this name, it would this was a lady of true virtue and pure illumination, two things desperately needed in dark times such as these across the lands. And if such things really were the truth of Andraste, then as the bride's Herald, she would make it her duty to make sure the mayhem that was raging all over this world would be put down as quickly as possible wherever she embarked in this journey.

Green eyes adjusted quickly, flitting high and low for signs of movement. She stalked silently in the grass, taking in all the stimulation the land offered her and processing it.

Slipping into a grove of trees, she saw what she was after. A strong, robust ram, like a sign that it was meant for her to hunt. She glanced at her hand for a moment. She raised her hand, focusing her prana to her fingertips, letting it flow into her fist. Rushing out, her empowered fist flew quickly, punching its hide, a startled cry escaping as it fell over. Going over it, she lifted it onto her shoulders, giving an hush grunt under the weight. Her steps were not slowed with her burden, hauling it back towards the makeshift campsite at a considerable pace.

The family glanced up as she approached, noticing the haunting green glow emanating from her palm, lowering their heads thankfully. Setting the dead ram down, she nodded once.

"Many thanks and blessings for you, Herald." An elderly woman said.

"It is no trouble. It's dangerous this far out still. Perhaps you might head closer to the Crossroads. It is secure now, the Inquisition will keep it safe." She said quietly.

"Maker watch over you!" A younger man said, likely father to the children.

A little girl reached out to her, hugging around her legs tightly, grinning a smile filled with spaces.

"Marie, let go child." The older woman scolded.

Carefully, Arturia lowered her palm to pat the girl's head, completely not expecting such sudden affection. With a bit of regret, she let go, waving her off enthusiastically as the knight walked away.

"Herald!"

The Knight was surprised to hear the voice of a somewhat exasperated Scout Harding, turning her head and seeing the short woman running towards her, "Thank the Maker I've found you. Everyone back at the camp is in a frenzy looking for you!"

A mix of shame and sheepishness crept through the blonde knight, but she held her stern façade, "I see, I shall return at once. My apologies for creating such worries from all of you."

The two woman walks back to the camp, during the journey, and making a quick stop. Harding gawks at the whole pile of individually killed and tied ram being lifted and tied to Arturia's back along with straps for the shoulders to grab onto if needed; it was large enough in quantity for the dwarf's jaw to drop. It was a hefty carry, but Arturia is a knight of incredible strength, and part of this is mostly due to her father's teachings to always use the legs, never her back when it came to bring home your hunt.

Harding would avert her amazement from the ram to an intrigue towards Arturia alone. There was something very strange about her from the moment the Scout laid eyes on the teen, something which puts her out in the open even if she were in a crowd. She was vague, mysterious, and as the rumors goes, extremely powerful. Her appearance and, at times, actions are both simple and complex, behind her youthful looks stood unbelievable wisdom that surpasses what's expected of her age. The Herald couldn't help but come across as both human and inhuman, as there is no race known that could ever pierce through the magic barriers demons always wear so efficiently, all due to her holy sword of course, but also due to her own strengths that she could handle a group of demons alone, which Harding very much witnessed herself during her time with the Herald. While it was expected from the Maker's Chosen, it was truly a puzzle for Harding how she, in her eyes, was both divine and mortal when compared to all before her, having fought and stand as something that seemed so out of reach, but without a proper armor, she is as vulnerable to wounds as any one of them, having to endure and heal from wounds just like any other.

Such a supremely contrasting being no one can unravel, and yet all the more fascinating for Harding to be brave enough to approach.

Harding recalls all of Arturia's actions here, and it had been an incredible experience to be apart of. The blonde girl was so competent at quelling the madness raging through the Hinterlands so quickly and so effectively, it's quite frankly frightening to witness firsthand if the scout had to be honest with herself, as if the Herald had done this plenty of times in her past. It was all so extraordinary; how the teenager handled the Rifts with such a determined yet cool mind in the middle of pure lunacy, to be social in directing the other soldiers with the assistance of Cassandra that ends in an otherwise more than accepting outcome, her charisma and self-assurance brought bravery and confidence to those fighting beside her in a world gone totally insane.

Harding was still recalling one moments of Arturia sealing the Rifts that may be a famed imprint in history.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _T_ _he battle grew intense. The Rifts hummed outworldly as renegade templars and mages continue to shed blood on both sides. Demons ran amok, their cry and viciousness just begs for death of anyone that comes in their way._

 _Arturia looked at it all solemnly, no trace of fear or even confliction somehow as she sees before her a certain path only they could take._

 _"Do you know what to do, Herald?" Cassandra asked, noticing the methodical gaze that took over Arturia's face as the others await her answer._

 _"These Rifts are our main concern," Arturia answers, "While we cannot ignore the mages and templars, their groups will eventually seize with limited men, while the Rifts will bring an endless horde of demons. I know getting to it will not be simple with all the chaos created by the two enemy groups, and they will strike our backs even if we go in to assist." She turns to face everyone, "I have a plan. If you do not have an ounce of doubt in me, I shall give you my word of promised victory with my life."_

 _"We listen, Herald." A soldier spoke his unhesitant conviction. Truly, they will look to anyone if they appear to be ahead of them all._

 _"I need troops to capture the renegade groups' attention, and together-" She includes herself, "-we shall lead them away from their battlefield to the Rifts. The renegades and the demons will then be focused on each other, and at their distraction, I will close the Rifts."_

 _Murmurs broke out, but not in question, with them admiring the sense of logic and are in definite belief of their success._

 _"I only need a handful of troops, the rest shall abide. There is no time to dawdle, will you join me?"_

 _A cheer broke out._

 _The plan initiated, a total of over ten men came with Arturia, and indeed, it was executed as expected, with only a few soldiers lost on her side, but she vowed to never let those lost lives be meaningless._

 _Arturia clashed blades with a rogue templar, which surprised him since her blade was invisible, but she was not dealing with the templar only. A mage had come, and saw both of them enemies, he casted a spell, but Arturia's magic resistance took the casted offensive magic away like harmless smoke. The Knight swiftly struck the templar by the neck, and acted efficiently, in bring the sword to the close mage, piercing a vital spot in the neck as well._

 _She goes and faces her next enemy, a demon, by far craftier then the templar and mage, but her holy blade burned the demon through, she received small wounds, but she still was able to vanquish the demon._

 _It was not too soon that Arturia calls for a retreat, and the men who survived long enough with her did her bidding. No enemy could ever chase them, as they were locked on to each other._

 _It worked._

 _Arturia acted quickly, as her own men went to safety, she hurries to the nearest by Rift._

 _Of course, she was not alone. Cassandra refused to go back, Varric was at a distance but assisted, and the same for Solas. They were her shield on her blind spot, and Arturia did not dismiss them nor mind them._

 _Her allies assisted her when in the middle of closing a Rift; whenever a demon had come, her group acted for her, never letting her the thought of putting her hand down to defend herself. Soon, all the Rifts were close, now there were the surviving enemies to deal with and put down._

 _The battle ended, and little to none were lost on Arturia's side, and the men and women chanted her name._

 _Flashback Ends._

* * *

It was such a magnificent show of courage with a calculative mind. Arturia had practically saved the majority of the soldier on their side, but it struck Harding with confusion when she saw the sort of undeserving feel in Arturia's eyes once her name was chanted...

"Scout Harding." Harding jumped when the knight spoke, she had thought Arturia would remain quiet throughout the trip. "...Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, oh, no. Sorry, go on." Harding gestures with her hand.

"I was thinking that, if there is still time, since the disaster has finally died down, we can see that Horse Master you mentioned before?"

"Hm, yes, I think we can do just that."

All in all, with little chances Harding has gotten in knowing the Herald, she seems like a nice mature girl. Shame someone at her age has to go through at a time like this, but it's beyond impressive how well she's dealt with it all so far.

They arrived at camp, Arturia was greeted with great respect and pleasant worded admiration, however, one particular came to her, and this particular warrior was far from happy to see her.

"There you are!" Cassandra could be seen as practically stomping her way towards Arturia and leaving behind crushing imprints in the ground, "What the hell were you thinking going off on your own without telling me, or anyone else?!"

Harding's eyes widened at such a tone was raised towards the powerful Knight and Herald. Truly, the Seeker really did have bigger balls than most!

Arturia merely blinked before bowing her head slightly, "I admit it was a mistake to not leave a mention of my whereabouts."

"Far beyond a mistake, half the camp were tearing everything apart looking for you. A soldier could-no _should_ have accompanied you, there was no telling what could have happened if you were one your own!"

Arturia frowns, "Well, surely I don't need to constantly give word to everything I'm doing. I can handle myself fine, Cassandra."

"I don't doubt that, but there's no safer bet leaving us without notification."

"I have already made it clear that I will not do it again."

"Don't think giving me your word as a 'knight' will let you off the hook easily."

Arturia bristled at this.

"I don't appreciate that tone of yours, Cassandra."

"Well, I can hardly imagine ANYONE appreciating the fact that the Herald and sole Maker-sent hero to walk off, leaving all of us to wonder what could have happened to you!"

Harding helplessly watched as the two women bicker back and forth, the argument growing loud enough for bystanders to hear and stop whatever they're doing to watch this moment. Cassandra may be overstepping her boundaries in scolding the Herald, but she was swirling in great worry when Arturia was nowhere to be found.

Unreasonable thoughts came to her while she looked for her missing companion. What if Arturia had wandered off and been captured? Killed? It could have been by an enemy or perhaps an accident which they may never know if they do not find the body. It shook her when the worst possible things could have happened to the Knight, and when she spot the returning Herald, a wave of relief came over her, followed by immense fury that Arturia could ever be so thoughtless to create such worries.

Arturia had enough of this, evident to her frustrated sigh, "If you are quite close to seizing your scolding, I have other business to attend to." She adjusts the ram on her back, a thing which Cassandra had just noticed, and begins to walks off.

"And _where_ are you going?"

Arturia halts her steps, a twitch of her eyebrow, then turns her head to answer, "To skin these animals at the building ahead..." She was coming close to adding _mother_ in a sarcastic tone, but that would be quite unknightly. She proceeds without a second glance of the still fuming Cassandra.

* * *

Arturia places her focus on calming herself down as she enters a stable-like house, while heavily damaged from war waged in the Hinterlands, was still quite useable for limited jobs such as this one.

She places one of the tied up ram upon a worn down but still stable table, nearly letting it slam upon it. After rolling up the her sleeves to the appropriate length, she collects a knife built to help her remove the fur of the animal. Just as she begun, she gained a visitor coming from behind.

"Hello Arturia."

The Knight acknowledged the approaching elf mage. She nods to him without needing to turn completely towards him, "Good morning Solas."

"That was quite an entrance. I would say what occurred between you and Cassandra will be the talk among the people for a while." He states from behind, taking in how she handles her hunt from a respectable distance.

Arturia sighs, "I apologize for the ruckus. It was unsightly I'm sure, such a discussion should have been made elsewhere so not to disturb those around us." Even though she truly felt Cassandra to be out of line, she admits that even she had acted just as brash if only more controlled.

"Well I am rather satisfied to see you return. Although many have reasons to worry, I believed that you would handle yourself well. Of course, a note would have been acceptable." The elf stated, a bit a of relief being found in his voice.

Arturia nodded, "I understand. It will not happen again." With a careful grip, was able to remove one part of the ram's fur before moving onto to the next.

Solas shifted his position closer to the knight's own, a sign he was going onto a more personal topic at hand, "If you do not mind, perhaps right now would be an appropriate time for me to give you a bit of an understanding on how magic is wielded by mages? There is much to teach you when it comes to knowing about the magic of this world."

Arturia briefly stilled, her mind catching how he said "this world", almost as if he...but she could be overthinking this. Then again, it's only a matter of time before she would someday reveal the truth of her existence; the truth of her to actually be foreign from this world. It's only a difficult time to comprehend when exactly she should bring this up. She answers before Solas could read her moment of pause, "Now would be a good. I appreciate you sparing time to elaborate the workings of the Hinterlands."

"It's not trouble, and I do look forward to spare insights for those who are actually interested. In a time of paranoia and disruptions, people would not hesitate to turn away what they perceived as dangerous, rather than take a moment to understand." He stated in quite the factual tone, as if he has been there to witness such dismissal of learning many times over. For all the knight knew, that idea could very well be true.

Arturia bobbed her head in understanding, going on to the skin of the ram before her.

"Now then, let me start by explaining the concept of how magic is channeled and used to change the world itself, albeit on different scales that varies from individual to individual. One of the basic understandings of this is that the Fade provides us this ability. The strength of a user's connection to the Fade also affects their use of their magic. To be able to warp the very fabric of reality to their own bidding, yet mages are a weak point in the Veil, as they are supported by the Fade itself. Magic is like creating an illusion with physical properties strong enough to exist in the world, and of course, such power attracts creatures from the other side."

Arturia frowns, "Demons."

"Yes." Solas states firmly, before taking on an more hardened tone, the kind one would use when giving a warning to another, "Magic is a fascinating thing, and I honestly would recommend further studying if you have an interest in it, but it is undeniably dangerous. Any reckless use of it will bring a cost of a life, possession, or even a loss of mentality which causes those to seek destructions."

It was so much like the world which Arturia had once lived. Magic was nothing to take light of, there were those who was able to use it with control and still stand a moral ground, like her Court Mage, Merlin. Then there were those with warped mind and far than questionable morals who uses magic to disastrous means and taking lives of people including _children_ with such incomprehensible ease, like the Caster Gilles De Rais.

"I have met more than once of people who have used magic for their own gain and... _revolting_ pleasures," A scowl had formed at the thought of the French general turned insane magus, "For anyone to train in magic, they will have to take years perfecting the craft of self-control, and grow beyond there at a steady path."

There were similarities between the magic used in this world and the magic used in Arturia's world. Being a knight, she is not well diverse in such properties as she has dictated that magecraft was not the way of the king, but she had Merlin explain this to her. Magic is birthed from a source that all ambitious mage wish to form a connection to: the True Magic from the Root.

However, the difference still stands between the magic of the two worlds: while mages in Thedas have to study and make a connection to the Fade, the magus in her world arguably already have these pieces of magic coursing through their bodies, passed down through generations and adopting the Circuits that comes to play in the use of magic. As she recalls, mana is manipulated within the environment and within the person.

She cuts off another piece of skin off the ram, and her movements slowed when her eyes focused on her hand that still glowed that haunting green; the hand which carries what could really be very a piece of the Fade itself.

She has the power which shares the same properties of the Fade, leading her to become a living connection of this world and that otherworldly realm. She is also an alien of another dimension where magic is viewed differently. Arturia could let out a breath of relief that she isn't in a continuing excruciating pain due to the unfamiliarity the power of the Fade has in Arturia, or perhaps there is something similar to the magic in her world and in this one.

If the Fade has come to accept Arturia, then what else could this power offer with the strength she already possesses?

Here thoughts carry back to the confrontation she had against the Pride Demon, and how at a last moment to make an effort, a mix in using her power and the power of the Mark was released. It was a one-hit great damage that took Arturia out of commission for more than a day. She wonders what else could be distributed in this mix?

Arturia expressed this question to Solas. The elf ponders to himself, thoughtfully silent, and then a suggestion concurred, "I believe we should make studies and tests for your new-found power, see in what way you can manipulate the piece of the Beyond embedded in you. Who knows? Closing Rifts may not be the only ability you can do."

Arturia considers this. Being able to understand more about the foreign magic in the palm of her hand? She found this more than acceptable, and smiled towards the apostate, "I look forward to expand my understanding of this Mark, no doubt I would need assistance and your guidance will be the upmost needed."

"It would be my pleasure," Solas recuperates with his own eagerness, "Now, are you in need of another knife for all this game?"

* * *

Arriving at the farm belonging to horse master Dennet, Arturia and Solas continued on discussing their plans in how to get together and test the abilities of the Mark. Such plans should be put in a timed schedule, something to write down will be required, and the most important, a place outside for Arturia to use her ability. There's no telling how powerful and possibly incredibly destructive the Mark will release when Arturia is not closing Rifts, so it must be proceeded with the utmost caution.

Cassandra scowls at the sight of the two walking and talking in front as they went to meet with Dennet, still peeved at her and Arturia's earlier spat. While she caught a glimpse of the knight looking at her way-a look of what seemed like regret being reflected in those eyes-before the girl's attention was retrieved by Solas. Whatever it was, they seem rather deep in discussion, and that brought suspicions to the Right Hand of the former Divine towards what could they be talking about.

"Well Seeker, I see that you are in a good mood," Varric jokes, and bringing Cassandra out of her glare, "You know she's a big girl, right? I'm sure when the time is right she'll come to us with whatever trouble she has."

Cassandra scoffs, "I am not trying to treat her like a child, she's far too mature to deserve such an attitude from me...or at least I had thought so."

"The last thing she needs is another stern lecture." Varric chastised, wagging a finger in disapproval like a true parent.

The Seeker sighs, "I know better now. I wish for us to make amends, it's needed for us to continue our trust in each other in the battlefield and out."

"So why not go to her now? I'm sure if you ask a little nicer, just for a moment, Arturia might listen."

Uncertainty crossed Cassandra's features, "I...am unfamiliar with how to go about this. I doubt that she would wish to speak to me after the scene I created."

"It's not like she's going to turn you away once you go over there," Varric sounded with such sureness. Cassandra still wasn't convinced, she remained in one place, deeply conflicted, "Trust me, even for a girl who lost her family, she's not one for pushing people away."

Cassandra reacted as if she had tripped while standing, completely thrown off from what was just said before looking to Varric and processing what he had just revealed, "What? Her family...H-How do you know this?!"

"It's a wondrous little thing Seeker. All I did was asked and she was straightforward! Granted, she didn't give me the details other than it happened long before the Conclave's destruction, but I figured it be best not to press over the loss of her loved ones."

Completely taken aback, Cassandra held a moment to let this fact sink in. At this moment Varric continues, "Look Seeker, Pancakes may not be the most sociable girl-"

"What did you just called her?"

Varric smiles, "Like the name? Had to go through a list before sticking by this one for our dearest Herald. She doesn't know yet, and I want to keep this as a surprise for her. Anyway, as I was saying, while she's not personal, she's very much approachable, and from what I can tell so far, she _wants_ to be a personal person. Work getting to know all of us and to fully understand just what's going on with the people she's on this little journey with. But from what I've observed of our girl is that she's a fresh face to this kind of thing, in fact, I _might've_ have seen a couple of...interesting times where she seems to be standing around and unintentionally scaring a nervous wreck of an soldier just because she's there. Her ways of making, let's say, 'small talks'." He said while making quotation marks in the air.

Varric nearly chuckled at the few random topics Arturia had came up with in order to successfully do said talks: the weather-which was really a poor choice considering the giant hole in the sky and whatnot, then a lengthy time about armor and swords, like, very lengthy, where she went into details, and, by far his favorite, how much of a nuisance unforeseen droppings of horses can be, followed by something about an ocean and not liking it at all...despite the waters to be miles and miles away. All the poor guy in front of her could do was stand there, and respond in hopes that he's answering correctly, as if he's solving a puzzle that dictates if his life goes on or not.

Varric swears he's witnessing something akin to gold for this main character, although, he's still deciding if he should put it in his story and hope to never expect a holy sword to his neck. He has come to know the temper the girl has beneath that cool as ice exterior.

"I guess you can say that she has the same dilemma as you have right now, Seeker." The rogue author shifts, saving the thoughts of before for another time, "I better go around and see if there's much I can do around this farm while the other two secure those horses. Be seeing you around, Seeker." He left, leaving the brunette woman to her thoughts.

Cassandra was shocked, completely flabbergasted at the news she just received. Arturia's family; dead. This...this must be why not even Lady Nightgale herself could unravel anything on Arturia's family or past. Had they been gone for so long? Had Arturia been by herself ever since she was young? How sensible this suddenly came to be, how Arturia is so undisturbed with the hardships all around her. The woman now suddenly understood Arturia, even if just a little.

With resolve, Cassandra began planning what kind of conversation she will have with Arturia, but at another time.

* * *

Dinnertime.

To think that the Herald of Andraste couldn't get any more admirable, their savior and knight in shining armor and gilded sword. Now, they truly have a taste of her many, wondrous skills: by actually tasting one of her creations.

It was a surprise that the Knight volunteered to cook. The chefs that come and go weren't top-class which was expected, as no top-class chefs could ever think to risk their lives and live among the battlefield, so the people that are here have no particular thought of making a fine diner for the hard-working soldiers who've risked their lives everyday. In fact, the chefs can be of the soldiers themselves, and it was evident how little they knew in working around the kitchen.

And as a result, the soldiers who have to consume these makings don't experience true delicacy, until Arturia came and took up the cooking utensils. Like these soldiers, Arturia had also experienced poor tastes of the food in her time, it was simply to roast the meat or potatoes, all her knights had suffered the bland and greasiness that could be afforded. There was no spice, and Arturia had the capacity to do something about it, but to dismiss her chefs and do all herself, it was unknightly, rude in other meaning. She knew her chefs did their best, and she could not take their works on a low account.

 _Especially_ Gawain, the poor man who tried his damnest yet was more responsible than any other for Arturia's distaste for her era's cuisine.

But her restraint was also due to her role of being King, as an King does not cook for himself, something that he has subjects for, to act in another way would be deemed as unorthodox. But then again, if Arturia had a better understanding in cooking, could she not have taken the time to spend time with her chefs, offer gentle suggestions? They would of most certainly follow, but again, as King that would be appeared to be rather too unorthodox, but that was not the reason why she did nothing.

It just never came to mind, and that might be her greatest shame. She had more than one chance to look deeper into the hearts of her subject, and yet, not only did she not pursue, it was never a daily consideration.

Now, in this new world and in this new body, she can do what she has failed to do in the past. Work close along side the people she is fighting with, and relay her advice in how deal with the food they have. Through out the process, she mainly handled what was currently available for tonight's meal, the tactical use of which pan to use as well as which spoon, taste-test everything, which she had the pleasure in doing this for every batch, always had her eye if the fire is too much and risk the food getting burnt or too little and risk the food getting raw, always clean the knife after chopping the potatoes so that any lingering flavor would not affect the next food item like tomatoes - each food should be it's own particular taste...

Perhaps to another eyes, it may appear that she is doing everything, but logically, she needed extra helpings for any of this work. If not then her attempt to know the soldiers would be pointless by doing everything herself, it's just very difficult to keep firm to the goal when it comes to food. Arturia Pendragon is a knight who has an affinity for food, aside from honor and lions.

In conclusion to Arturia's assistance, the people were in absolute awe over the food they were served. It was beyond acceptable, it was beyond edible, it was beyond good or delicious. It was breathtakingly marvelous. Every person is enjoying their meal to such a high degree, it brought a boost in morale.

Now if only the same can be said for Arturia. Due to her affinity for food, she has this small, very tiny, miniscule of a quirk...

She detests sharing her food, too much of it, and Arturia swears she would be wreaking havoc within her own stomach, and such a thing can affect her mood as well. It lead her to think such unkindly thoughts in what she will do to those who would dare try to take her own special portions away from her!

She wonders absently if there could be a death-penalty for-

 _"My King, would you like to have a talk about this?"_ Her Excalibur questions, very cautious, yet sounding proud all the same which blends with his bravery and closeness he held with the Knight and wielder.

The Knight blinked, she regained herself, _"Forgive me, I...I don't know what came over me."_ She continues eating with a lift of her fork that carries a chunk of meat.

 _"Well I certainly do! For the safety of all, and of course because you are my rightful King, there shall be a hefty portion for you and you alone!"_

Arturia rolled her eyes, she stated in lecture, _"We cannot be greedy, there are soldiers who are in need of this if we wish to enter battle with as much energy as we can obtain beforehand."_

 _"...Then why do I still hear the many ways in which one can be tortured in your head?"_

"Arturia?"

The Knight turns her head, seeing the warrior woman Cassandra. The sight of the woman reminds her of their earlier spat, Arturia still held some bit of resentment towards her attitude from before. However, sooner or later, Arturia knew that they had to put aside their confrontation in hopes to work together in a respectable manner again. In all fairness, Arturia knew she blew it out of proportions to say that she was not in the wrong, and she would admit her thoughtless action and assured herself to never do it again.

In truth, it was a first to be spoken to in a way as Cassandra had. Arturia had become used to being treated as something to be taken in high regard, even Mordred, though the knight rebelled, still honored Arturia to be a worthy opponent. Perhaps in a way, Arturia should thank Cassandra for speaking to her as a equal, an equal that can be approached normally, and scolded if she were to make a misstep.

That's really how close acquaintances are, aren't they? There would be compliance, and there would be fights. In the end, it's a reliable source beside oneself.

Cassandra clears her throat, any lingering immaturity Arturia held in regards to Cassandra vanished when it appears something troubling the warrior woman.

"Might I have a word with you, in private?"

Arturia looked among the many people who ate to their heart's content. Though they are distracted, Arturia set the plate down-as heart wrenching it is to do so-and follows Cassandra who lead her to an area with anyone out of ear shots.

"If this is about our earlier discussion..." Arturia began, inhaling before continuing, "I would like to say first that I am sorry for responding to you in such a way. I had left without anyone's know, and at my departure chaos would have risen. I admit that I may deserved your anger, I knew not the trouble I must have caused."

Cassandra looked at her expressionless for a moment, "I should also admit that I may have reacted too...hot-headedly. I knew better than to express my troubles in such a way. I...apologize."

Arturia accepted her apology with a nod.

"But that was not why I wish to speak with you."

Arturia blinks, "Then what else? Is everything alright?"

Cassandra stops, the two women made it outside, she looked up to the stars that sparkled in the night, how uplifting and fortunate it is that such small dots of lights is not smothered by the sight of the Breach.

"I had a brother," Cassandra began, a start that was odd and out of nowhere for Arturia, yet she listened. "His name is Anthony, he was older than I. A dragon hunter who showed what a Pentaghast could truly be. I idolized him, and wanted to hunt dragons as he did. Even though our uncle forbade it. Anthony promised he would train me in secret. We would hunt together one day, brother and sister vanquishing the beasts of the old."

The Knight had a feeling where this story would go but kept quite.

"Then he died on me. It was the end of everything for me."

Arturia bowed her head sympathetically, "I am sorry to hear that," truly, she does, and yet the question still persists why Cassandra is bringing this up.

Cassandra then began to explain how her brother's fate came to be, "A group of apostates wanted dragon blood, and wanted Anthony to get it for them."

So it seems that the brother had died by the beast, a tragedy, but Arturia can come to an understanding that such risks exist. At least, that is what she thought.

"He refused," Cassandra continues, adopting an expression of painful heartbreak mixed with rage at the past, "And they killed him for it. In front of me."

Arturia's eyes widen at the unexpected twist.

"I begged the Chantry to let me become a templar. Instead, they sent me to the Seekers of the Truth. It took me many years to let go my desire for vengeance. At times I could not breathe. The rage nearly choked me. I sometimes wonder how different my life would be if Anthony was still alive. Would I be a dragon hunter? Marry to some noble fool? A mother of three? I cannot say. I take solace in believing the Maker has a plan for me...but he is not always kind."

"I...Cassandra, I am at a lost for word in how to express my sorrow for you. You have survived through trials of loss and hardship," Arturia said.

"Thank you," Cassandra said, "And I believe you might be wondering why I am bringing up this sad tale?" She faces the knight fully, "Varric has told me that you have also experienced loss. Your family."

The Knight reacted stoically, but deep within she was on an attentive alert.

"I just want you to know, I can understand what you may have gone through in losing someone you love. I will not force you to tell me in details of your past, but I will offer you myself, that I may listen whenever you feel inclined to tell it."

So this is how it is, Cassandra hearing Arturia's vague passing of her family and as a response, she offers her own understanding. Yes, Arturia had lost all she has come closed to in life; her foster father on his dying bed, Guinevere when she only acted out of her own heart, and all her Knights of the Round Table. The Knight doesn't believe Cassandra could understand such a length of a loss, in fact she rather that the warrior to never experience it, but nevertheless, this approach was very appreciable.

"...Thank you, Cassandra."

Cassandra nodded, "Of course, Arturia. I should get back to the dining, seeing exactly how good your skills in cooking is. Will you join me?" She offered a small smile, it seemed rather forced, but she is trying, and Arturia gifts the attempt with her own smile.

"I accept the invitation, Cassandra." With that, the two women returns to the dining area. However, in the mind of the King of Knights, she had come to a realization with the reminder of what Mother Giselle had said to her. How in this world that's facing disaster, the frightened people who's value of friends and family slipped from their grasp, looks to Arturia as a figure of hope, and yet no one knows that she was once a King who had also lost something valuable, if not everything.

 _'A broken messiah for a broken world then, huh?'_ The Knight thought to herself.

Perhaps there was reason her existence was tossed here after all. How fitting.

* * *

 **Yeah...our King of Knights here isn't very good at being personal is she?**

 **This is an interpretation that can easily be understood if one remembers that, in her Fate backstory, she choose to be lone in her path as King Arthur meaning she choose to get close to NO ONE in her army, Round Table, and etc. So, while she most definitely not socially inept(I mean, she's KING FREAKIN ARTHUR for godsake! One of the most charismatic figures in _all_ of history that we know), but on a personal level...**

 **...Yeah she's got a lot of work now, doesn't she? But she IS putting an effort to correct this, so you gotta give her points for that at the very least. We will be seeing her get better at this kind of thing as time goes on and as she gets closer and closer to her Inner Circle and others.**

 **Also, yes, you did not read that wrong: Gunivere and Arturia DID love each other deeply like any ideal husband and wife back in those days. But how did that whole Lancelot situation still happen? Well, tragic circumstances, DUH!** **Plus, this'll make some interesting stuff to go with if(a BIG if) romance comes down Arturia's way in the story.**

 **And you know how those go...**


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter has been edited to make sure the verb tense are proper and corrected. Sorry that this has been a problem for you reader and can assure you the previous chaps will be fixed as this one has!**

 **Now, onto the story!**

* * *

Arturia and her companions rides along the icy trail towards Haven on their newly gained horses - the animals' health and strength promises high endurance that could take quite a couple of miles and will still have them be in good use for another couple of years.

As the horses steadily trudge their way back towards the Inquisition's home base through the cold snow and damp atmosphere that could only belong to Haven, Arturia finds herself fondly stroking the long golden mane of her brown horse. It reminds her a time when she was under Merlin's tutorship along with her father, helping in her grooming to becoming the King Britain expected, but more importantly, needed. She was truly youthful back then, a simple girl dressed as a boy, with a hopeful dream who only wished to serve her people. The truth of her path hidden from those she always eagerly assists - it seems her life had always been with guises and incomplete sincerity.

Her training to be King, traveling and meeting many people while taking in the new environments and sights as her brother's squire. It was some of her happiest times, when she was truly herself the most. Not the King Arthur that would separate himself from all but a selected few, not the King of Knights as those she had helped came to call her, but as Arturia Pendragon. It was honestly surprising how no one knew the connection between herself as King, and herself without the façade when she had her hair in a feminine pony tail. But then again, they were two different personas. Even for a familiar face, the line between their differences were so thick.

Having magic to disguise your gender probably had something to do with that.

Her mare neighs delightfully at her touch, she found herself smiling. She shall give a name to her new animal companion.

"Your horse took a liking to you quickly." The quiet musing of the Knight is interruptted, Cassandra coming to her side with her horse trotting along, "Have you taken care of one before?"

Arturia puts on her practiced stoic look, careful not to reveal too much of her past, "I was raised around animals that you would typically see around a farm. Taking care of them was an everyday chore as apart of my grooming in knighthood, one which…" her face softens, "I take enjoyment tending to them."

"So a humble farm girl, now a knight and face of the Inquisition," Varric tells as if he were writing his next chapter with his breath alone, "I bet back then, you wouldn't have considered that this would happen."

 _'Not_ un _true_ ', Arturia thinks to herself, ' _I certainly didn't expect to end up in another world with a shard of it's dream realm in my hand.'_

She was aware of her destiny to be King back in those days. Although she didn't predict the outcome of it all, nor assumed she would come to another world thereafter the Holy Grail War, which in of itself was a huge straight out of left field event, "It's not exactly what I had planned…" Arturia cryptically replied.

"It certainly does seem somewhat dubious, yet even for your background, you have qualities fitting for a leader," Solas comments.

"And thanks to that, we got more recruits than any of us actually expected to." Varric shrugs, "But hey: the more the merrier!"

Cassandra nods in agreement with the dwarf writer. She is once again amazed at Arturia, never allowing others to judge her youth but also disproves any skeptics by her words alone, and even with the doubt still lingering, she quickly proves herself by her power - a true show that she has not only words, but the power to back them up. The memory of it was still fresh in her mind…

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Arturia's group sought for the tears in the Veil that were dispersed all across the Hinterlands when they heard troubles nearby. In the midst of the wilderness mixed with rocky landscape blending along the growth of the forest, a castle-like structure resigns, clearly affected by its time in these lands. Within, there is word of an active Rift. As panic spreads about the people to keep the demons from going out, one woman appears to be in charge if her desperately shouting orders was anything to go by._

 _With steely resolve, Arturia approached her. Her greeting a direct question towards what is going on. The woman breathlessly spoke their troubles, but she seems content in not asking for the Knight's help, her reasoning revealed when she remarks the stories centering Arturia, and the obvious doubt that creases all down to her pores._

 _"I have heard word of you. The Maker's Chosen, Holy Light in living form, the Herald of Andraste," The woman with bright red hair in a bun spoke, skeptically and testing,"But are you? The Maker has not told me, and I have my doubts that he would let a child such as yourself lead in these harrowing times."_

 _Cassandra, Varric, and Solas stood behind Arturia, silently watching the confrontation between the Knight and the Speaker._

 _Arturia remained in eye-contact with the taller woman. Her expression unwavering, she responded in kind, "I do not know. But whatever force brought me here, I aim to answer it's call for assistance."_

 _Her answer, though lessoned the tension of the woman, did not completely satisfy her, "If I am to believe the rumors of your power without quickly coming to a conclusion that it's nothing but a tale, that to seal Rifts and to slay the demons with the holiest weapon ever to witnessed is nothing short of heresy, there's not much help you can provide."_

 _"There are_ no _rumors; for me, there is only the truth in which I hold myself to."_

 _"Prove it then. Show me you wield this power blessed by the Maker. Prove yourself that you carry that which is holier than anything in Thedas."_

 _The job was done with ease in accordance to Arturia's dutiful skills, Excalibur pierced and sliced through the demons, burning them by it's alignment, and the Rift within the fortress was sealed, much to the reverence of those who bore witnessed first hand of the blonde's capabilities._

 _Arturia met with Anais once more, and this time she was greeted with a pair of eyes in awe, and even with some fear behind them._

 _There were tales of Arturia throughout the whole of Thedas by now, her fame connected with the eldritch Mark firmly infused within her very palm. However, another had gained it's own popularity: for it's uniqueness and power that prove quite the contrast to the Mark itself, a weapon as bright as the burning sun, and something that was too beautiful even down to it's most simple of descriptions - something so out of this world,_ so _divine in its presence, that which cannot exist, but could and more importantly DID, which makes a sign that miracles truly do live in a forsaken world such this._

 _Arturia set the blade of her holy sword to pierce the ground. At first, Anais was perturbed at the sight of something that should only be air, but there was in fact something there in the Knight's grasp. She was proven correctly when the concealment broke in a burst, and Excalibur shone in it's glory._

 _"Maker's Tears..." Anais whispered, completely stunned, "You even hold the Holiest Sword. I was a fool to have doubted you!"_

 _"Then if you no longer have such doubts, perhaps you can be of assistance," There wasn't much a question in her tone, and yet at the same time Arturia did not command. Her tone brought an ease that still very much demands her to be respected and abide to whatever she may ask._

 _"Spread the word of the Inquisition. Let it be known that I, Arturia Pendragon, Sealer of Rifts and Wielder of the Holy Sword, will seek to fight the chaos surrounding this land. If you care for your home, your families and friends, and if you sought the righteous endeavor for this world's future, join our cause. That we may one day sow the sky back together. I need not of any particular character, what I need are men and women who will risk their lives, as I aim to do the same. To band the people all across Thedas, our resolve shall be our sword against the demons. Will you help us?"_

 _Moved by to her very core by the Herald's speech, Speaker Anais bowed her head in total devotion, "As you wish, oh Herald of Andraste..."_

* * *

 _When Arturia and her allies reached a town on the grassy mountain landscape near the Crossroads, they went on to help as much as they can in current circumstances, bringing food to the hungry, clothes to the cold, medicines to the sick. It was to bring a good reputation in the name the Inquisition and combat the terrible reviews that comes from those who've feared Arturia and promises her to be nothing more than a false figure taking advantage of the desperate in need of a guiding light. Aiding the poor folks also helps gather those who are willing to help the Inquisition, and as well, Arturia knows it is the right thing to do, assisting those that are clearly suffering._

 _However, something that had caught her attention the most led to her looking for a certain mage around these parts, for she had in her hands a letter addressed to her which she and her group had salvaged from the body of a dead templar._

 _Pointed towards a certain way after asking around, the knight finds a redheaded woman in robes that belonged to the Circle sitting in front of an altar that was embedded within the wall of the landscape, "Are you Ellendra the Enchantress?" Looking up the way her name was called, the woman nods in confirmation at her identity. Glad to have found her target in such short time, the blonde goes on to deliver the message, "I have found a philanthropy, it was from a body of a templar and was addressed to you."_

 _The Enchantress quickly takes the writ, a bit of panic showing across her features. She reads it over, her eyes widening at it's content with every word._

 _Her eyes then suddenly lost all light, "Ah, I figured that's what happened to him," she presses the philanthropy tightly against her chest, her lips quivering before biting them to cease the tears from falling, "Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me."_

 _"I assume the sender was more than a friend?" Arturia's eyes softened in sympathy, "I am sorry for your loss."_

 _"Better this way," Ellendra whispered mournfully, "Finding out what happened to him than never...I wouldn't know which would hurt more."_

 _Arturia considered her next move before deciding to take a seat on the ground next to her, "Tell me about the two of you."_

 _It was a surprising request, but Ellendra figured she needed some way to cope with her grief. So after readjusting her position next to the Herald, the Circle mage began relaying all the moments she spent with her lover, "They always say that Templars and Mages were natural enemies, born to hate one another or expected to hate the other once you join either side...but what did they think would happen when a man and a woman are together for many years?" She smiled fondly, tinging it with sadness "We were friends, and were lovers for so long," her suddenly expression dropped to that of controlled anger, "And now he's_ dead _, all because of this Maker damn_ _war."_

 _The Knight and the Enchantress then proceeded to talk, eventually leading to Arturia discovering a reason for a mage like the latter to not be among the rogue faction, to which she explains that there were friends among the templars, and that she will not fight them. Additionally, she sees no purpose on joining on either side, since it will only lead to bloodshed, to which Arturia emphasizes with deep distaste, understandably so._

 _"I will not help spread more bloodshed, I only wish to use my magic to heal, and even that, I could not do it without endangering those around me," Recollections haunted Ellendra, her current expression clearly disturbed by the memories, "Templars saw me using magic, I was only helping the wounded...and they attacked. Many people have died, innocent civilians, and all because of_ me _. If I can help it, I might as well leave Thedas."_

 _"But it seems that you can do wonders with your abilities. I see that you have low opinions in Mages and Templars, but what about in assisting the Inquisition?"_

 _Ellendra shot her a dirty look, obvious skepticism born from her experiences in the Hinterlands,"The templars wants to kill the mages, the mages wants to kill the templars, and bystanders dies in between them. Just how is the Inquisition any different?"_

 _"Because we do not seek blood_ _Ellendra_ _, we seek only to protect and save from the pure terror going on all around," Arturia countered the lady next to her with a steady voice, "I've been appalled at how bloody this war is between Mages and Templars, and the consequences of their actions are nothing less than_ sickening _. The Inquisition's objective is to help the people who have been caught in the crossfire, to fight in order to bring peace in this land gone mad."_

 _"I...have seen you help the people in the town, so you're certainly not lying about that."_

 _Arturia nodded, feeling her words getting through the mage as she built on her growing momentum, "This war leaves nothing but scars that needs to be not only tended to but healed from, THAT is what the Inquisition purpose is right now: to bring order to this world that is in most need of it more than ever. Was that not the mages' original intention when this all started?"_

 _Ellendra's silence was an answer to Arturia's question, the Knight takes it as an sign to continue on, "We need not _only fighters. Healers, protectors, savers, researchers: these are what's important and even more if we are to protect the people desiring__ _it._

 _The blonde's brilliant emerald eyes caught on Ellendra own pair, and the latter couldn't help but take a small gulp from the sheer conviction they held with such unyielding iron will._

 _"I am not asking for a soldier. What I am asking for is a clearly talented magus to help save and protect the people of Thedas. I am well aware that magic is far more than a great convenience; it assists us to move forward. I implore you to join the Inquisition, and that to believe in the good your magic will be used for. Help the Inquisition, and be an example that your gift is not merely used for destructive means, but brings forth hope in a time when we all are of need it."_

 _Ellendra pondered over the words of Arturia, tightly gripping the paper in her hands as she voiced her thoughts "...I would feel more guilt having to leave these people to defend themselves, and it's not as if the templars would leave me alone, or the mages to have me fight for their group. So long as you promise not to fall on the same path as theirs...I will use my staff in your name."_

 _"You won't regret this decision,_ _Enchantress Ellendra_ _, that I swear on the life of your parted lover._

 _"I, from the deepest depths of my soul, already know this to be the truth."_

* * *

 _From what's happened with Enchantress Ellendra, has happened to many others, including Lord Berand whom Arturia had spoken with after forging a bridge between her and the trust Speaker Anais offers._

 _Arturia's group had dealt with rogue thugs and bandits as they claim territories for the Inquisition, by this, they stumbled upon an abandoned camp beside a mountain. Littered with dry blood, the remains of men and women, their bodies were searched, and there in a deceased woman's pocket, a paper which Cassandra instantly recognizes to be a love letter of the sort._

 _"It's not rare that a loved one is lost due to war," Cassandra spoke, Arturia listened, "Yet when you bring that news to someone, they would feel as if they are alone in the world, despite the fact that they are not the only one. Seeing so in my point of view as others grieve," and not when she is the one suffering, "It's strange how easy it is to feel so lost."_

 _Somehow treading around something deeply personal, Arturia respectively did not press. She knelt beside Cassandra, reading the letter over her shoulder, "Perhaps that is a way to heal them - we wish to be understanding." She spoke as if it was a note to take to the heart. Cassandra wanted to know more, but since the Knight did not press the hidden matters within Cassandra's words, she did not either._

 _They returned to the fortress and spoke with Speaker Anais to know where Lord Berand is. At Arturia's finding of the man, she revealed her sympathy as she relayed her findings._

 _The pattern of someone's loss of a loved one was consistent, Lord Berand was devastated, and at his worst, started to crumble, "The Maker would not keep us apart! What am I supposed to do now?!"_

 _Arturia grasped his arm to help not only comfort but control the man before he may start doing something he'll regret. "Steady yourself, would your loved one rather have you lose yourself? The Inquisition could use faithful men such as you, join us to restore the order of this land, so that no one else will have to die and their loved ones be in grief."_

 _Calming down by Arturia's firm yet gentle words, Lord Berand slow nods turns into total conviction, "If waiting by this hill leaves her to die, then I will gladly take up the Maker's words by the sword. Use my men as you will, Herald."_

 _Arturia approved his conviction with a nod, and Cassandra could not help but admire how well the girl did in bring sense to those who are losing it. She had thought it over, how it would have been nice if Arturia were there to begin with after Cassandra had her love stolen away. Mulling over their first bad impression, she snapped out of her shame and held her head high, she had to make up for that with a clear head after all._

* * *

 _The leading group of the Inquisition travels the road with haste after accepting a quest from a worried scout about a woman name Ritts who was tasked to report any sightings of apostates. They reached up to a hill, where they hear a fight unravelling. Closing in, a battle between Templars and Apostates were like a swarm of angry bees, and they saw a woman with an appearance like the scout they had communicated before, a Templar_ and _a Mage raging their attacks on her._

 _"Solas!" Arturia called out, and the elven mage acted immediately, understanding what she wanted him to do._

 _Casting his magic, the scout that was just a step away from death's door was encased in a a light barrier all around her body like a second skin, effective enough that the templar's sword bounced off from her. The other three in the group fought off the renegades and finished them off with great haste, Varric shooting two arrows at the neck of each one respectively with Cassandra and Arturia quickly delivering the final blow on their own chosen target._

 _At the calm of the fight, the scout stumbled to the group, breathing haggardly, "T-Thank you. I was...I was on watch, w-when the-the Apostates and the Templars started fighting."_

 _Arturia looked at what remained on this hill before her and the group. Bodies of templars and apostates, but something in peculiar stands out. She walked up to the single tree on the hill, a blanket spread out beside it with a basket that was toppled over and it's contents of snacks spilled._

 _And a dead woman lying over it all._

 _"Is...this a picnic?" The knight questioned, already picking up the things that are out of place in this battle of templars and apostates._

 _"Ah, so it is. I suppose one of them was just relaxing, or it could have been left behind by someone else."_

 _Arturia closely inspected the woman's body, she ushered Solas to come forward wordlessly and asked him for clarification. Solas nodded in confirmation, "This woman is a mage."_

 _"Yes, Eldredda." Arturia's attention snaps to Ritts who casually revealed the name of the dead woman. Under the sudden scrutiny, the scout silently fumbled before adding, "A-At least, _I think that was her name, from the other apostates were saying while they were talking. The templars attacked the apostates, I suppose I just got caught in the middle of it."__

 _The knight considered her words before saying, "It must have been a very confusing fight, was it not?"_

 _"Th-that it was," Ritts shifted, sensing a coming foreboding._

 _"And for a scout that specializes in hiding in the shadows, it must have been bad luck that you were dragged into this."_

 _"Ah...yes, very bad luck..."_

 _"Yet with all the confusion happening, could you not have escaped?"_

 _"I...suppose, I-I mean-!" Arturia's emerald eyes narrowed at her, cutting off any excuse the scout was about to come up with, resulting in a loss for words._

 _"Though I suppose with how chaotic it has been, that would explain why both a Mage and a Templar would try to fight you. _But I have my doubts that they would be that blind, meaning they felt they have a reason to attack you."__

 _The moment Ritts opened her mouth, Arturia quickly shut it with her words, "Please consider yourself if you wish to continue lying, I can promise that it won't end well for you."_

 _Seeing how cornered she is, Ritts sighs, "Alright, the truth: earlier today, I came across Eldredda, we were on guard, but she was the first to put down her weapon. It was such a surprise that I froze. After that, we talked, and...well...one_ thing _led to another_ thing... _then templars and apostates found us, and seeing as how someone like me and Eldredda being a rogue mage herself, it was a rather displeasing sight to come across."_

 _It took a moment for Arturia to register her story._

 _When it finally did click in her brain, her blonde eye brows rose at the scandalous nature of the information, Varric seemmed to be holding back his own laughs and no doubt filing this information for later, Solas simply quirked his own bald brow, and Cassandra was just utterly surprised and became slightly red at the cheeks at such conduct being preformed at such a place like this, "Oh! I see..."_

 _"Are you going to report me?" Ritt questioned, fear within her tone, "I-I honestly wasn't trying to be a traitor! Eldredda told me how much she would prefer to stop fighting and I, well, I couldn't just attack a woman who didn't want to kill me..."_

 _Arturia hummed to herself, "This is quite a predicament, at best you could be hanged for this."_

 _Ritts flinched._

 _"Yet, I find it fascinating that this actually happened, how in the midst of the war, such, er..._ bond, _yes, we shall be going with that,_ _could actually be forged. What says you Varric?"_

 _"Hey, if a girl like her could talk an apostate out of her pants, that's a gift." The dwarf managed to get out between deeply held back chuckles before continuing, speaking to the scout, "The Inquisition could use someone like you. Keep on helping us out with that talent of yours, and our lips are sealed!"_

 _Ritts thought it over, glancing at Arturia, "You won't tell on me?"_

 _"You have my word."_

 _"...Alright then. I'll keep myself with the Inquisition the best way I can. Thank you for going easy on me Herald."_

 _Thus, Arturia had once again shown her skills in not only intimidation, persuasion, and a show of kindness, but that she is sharp-witted, one that will catch a lie like snatching the tongue._

* * *

 _The King of Knights sighed as she gave a quick wipe of her invisible holy blade to get off any lingering blood, looking around the area after another job done._

 _Arturia, Cassandra, Solas, and Varric along with other Inquisition soldiers assigned to the area had just succeeded in not only protecting the people in the village by the mountainside, she has offered all that is required to live by. A very good boon if she says so herself, as this easily allows the Inquisition's hold over the hectic Hinterlands to stay firm and allow for the reborn order's influence to once again spread across these grounds, grounds that were quickly baring the Inquisition's mark boldly and proudly for all the world to see and witness._

 _"Thank you Inquisitor," A solider said from her and her companions' side, his tone and look holding the deepest of honors for privilege of being in the presence of someone so above his status, a look Arturia was already well aquatinted with at this point of her life, "These refugees are safe, with warm clothes and enough food to fill their bellies. In fact, I think the Inquisition might be able to make use of them, if you have a mind to!"_

 _"Oh really?" The blonde questioned at the suggestion before her, "What do you propose soldier?"_

 _"We could ask the best and the brightest to join the Inquisition. They would serve well, I just know it! Just as easy to put them to work, or we can make the whole thing an act of charity."_

 _Cassandra nods in thought, the Seekers very agreeing with that line of thought, "The Inquisition could use some more recruits."_

 _"And these people have been through a lot, they_ could _use a little charity considering what's still going on." Varric suggests, throwing in his own thoughts._

 _"What do you mean to do, Herald?" Solas questioned the pondering Knight. A silent moment goes by, and Arturia came to a conclusion._

 _"We need more recruits, skillful men who knows the damage of war. These people have suffered, and for how long can this moment of peace last?" Arturia faced her group, "We need those who are willing to help, so that eventually, we may bring this moment of peace everywhere and have it prolong as long as our power allows it."_

 _Her group nodded to her logic. Arturia glanced down the village, "I shall personally make this request for all the hear."_

 _"I'm sure we'll get a lot of good recruits that way," The soldier said, clearly happy that someone like Arturia was going along with a suggestion of his, "None of these people would be alive if not for you, you can bet that they'll be willing to fight in your name as I am. Your kindness will never be forgotten by any of us."_

 _Giving a firm nod, Arturia went down and stood on top of a tree stump, already gaining the majority's attention by her regnant presence alone. And she spoke to them in a clear cut voice, a voice that could very make anyone believe that she could make the very heavens themselves bend to her very will from the unrestrained fervent it carried with monumental weight._

 _And she asked. She asked for brave men who are willing to fight for Thedas to come with the Inquisition and to aid in spreading its cause and bring back this world from this bleak brink it is on._

 _Her speech had gained many cheers and answer to her request with a firm yes. At the near end of her words, she pulls out Excalibur, unleashing and revealing it in it's full glory, and announced loudly for the sky itself to hear._

 _"Together, we will fight as one against all those who threaten our homes and families! I will fight for you and the future that is in peril, so fight for the Inquisition and for yourselves!" Her weapon glowed in a divine shine. The crowd grew louder, their passion hardened their souls with righteousness and courage._

 _Once again, hope had found it's way into they're hearts._

 _Flashback ends._

* * *

The noble Nevarran, though expectantly hiding it, could still feel her blood pumping in great enthusiasm and zest from that memory as she and her companions came closer and closer to Haven.

The Seeker is at awe by the raw magnetism her young companion demonstrated throughout they're time in the Hinterlands, and that got Cassandra to question the nature of the blonde knight.

How does a simple knight-to-be girl have such an effective way with words? Even if it is a natural talent, there is something about the girl that was completely hidden from view. Cassandra wants to ask her, she wants to know who she really is just as much as the rest of Thedas does. She's been meaning to question just _who_ Arturia Pendragon is, but she knows she can't just outright ask her. The girl could get defensive; there could be a reason why she hadn't brought it up herself.

" _I cannot outright say it, for you might not believe_ _."_

That was what the knight said to her when Cassandra asked for her true identity back at the Conclave, while they were running towards the Breach and desperately trying to quell the hell that had been broken loose and unleashed onto the world.

But as impulsive as Cassandra can be, she knew from experience-and plain common sense - that she has to only prod rarely, and be patient until the time comes when Arturia will spill most things.

The leading Inquisition companions arrived back to the icy chill of their main camp, after the hard work they've dealt with, it is good for them to spend sometime to themselves. Thus, after settling down the horses in the stables, Cassandra leaves to speak with the other advisors and relay the good news, Solas quietly goes off to create potions through the herbs he's collected to the apothecary, Varric is off to write his new book with the notes he's gathered, and Arturia...simply wishes to sleep the day away.

Truly, the most simple out of all her allies.

But alas, she first she must drop off supplies to the Quartermaster Threnn. She gathers the requested requisition by a cart in tow with one hand and walks to the tent, where a woman in a red puffy hat with some feathers attached had just finished speaking with a solider. Arturia nods to her when they made eye-contact.

"You're back," The woman, Threnn said.

"I've brought all the you required," Arturia informs the cart and the items it carries.

"Truly?" Threnn hardly did much to conceal her surprise, she glances over the supplies, trying to find anything missing, but all was here, "Huh, you've actually done it."

 _"What is this disbelief?"_ Arturia hears the voice of her proud sword, _"Has this woman no shame? Does she think she is speaking with an incapable squire?!"_

While it is true that Threnn seems apparent to being a recluse somewhat, Arturia felt not offense from her, therefore she silently reprimands her "talking sword"(Which she still believes is a result of her suffering some kind of madness thanks to her experiences prior coming to Thedas, though has come to be used to his talk as if speaking to a long-time old friend.)

 _"NO! I will not accept this, and neither should you,"_ For some strange reason, the knight imagines him waving a white cane typically carried by that of a pompous high-class man, and it is fitting, which in itself is mad, _"A proper giving would be with words akin to serving a well-cooked lobster smeared in butter and a side of chopped carrots."_

 _"You told me you don't like carrots."_

 _"And I don't, but a proper balanced diet is not one MY wielder should be taking lightly."_

 _"How do you even know you don't like carrots? I've never seen you eat - a sword like you shouldn't even be able to_ _eat."_

 _"I've decided,"_ The sword continues as if he hadn't even listened to the Knight, much to her everlasting frustration, " _We shall be served roasted turkey stuffed with an appropriate fillings of vegetables free from carrots-though I recommend you not to avoid eating them, a balanced diet is one not to be taken lightly. But no gravy!"_

Arturia calmly responds to Threnn while finding time and having a decent pace to respond to this unbelievably annoying sword of hers, _"Are you telling me you actually want her to - wait, you DARE demand that I have turkey with no gravy?! TO ME?!"_ She mentally roars with all the fury of an lion, _"What madness has consumed you to ever put such blasphemy in my mind?!"_

 _"Then it's settled!"_

Excalibur then proceeds to spout request of all the listed items that far surpasses that of Threnn who only agrees to make exchange of these supplies with what she offers. Arturia smiles politely, not wishing to actually relay these requests to the woman, but makes a mental note to stop by the kitchen and make word to the chefs there, to which she will stick around to make sure everything is done right. She breathed deeply to settle her irritation.

A thought had occurred to her beforehand, after coping with the Excalibur's existence: could it be possible that her Court Mage Merlin has something to do with Excalibur? Had he influence her sword to be like this and would only be instigated by strange magic like that of her marked hand? Because if it turns out that the prankster had a hand in putting this pompous, obnoxious personality into her holy blade then Arturia has a serious mind to whack that wizard by the head and won't stop until she does so thrice!

Once her exchange with Threnn is done and she only patiently accepts Excalibur's complains in strides and talks to him with reasoning and partial hostility when it comes to eatery, she heads for her home and already enjoying the thought of laying there like a dead man for the next day, she passes by Leliana's tent but stops short when she hears her quietly angry voice.

"Did he THINK he could get away with this?!"

The spymaster is sounding troubled, and Arturia is one who is always willing to intrude in order to find the problem and see if she can help, she inches closer to the tent opening. Spotting Leliana leaning against her writing table, staring past the parchment, a frown marring her face as she spoke with one of her agents present.

"He's killed one of my best agents, and knows where the others are," The Spymaster shakes her head, more than displease with this before coldly stating, "You know what must be done, make it quick, don't make him suffer if you can...he was a friend of mine once."

"Leliana?" Arturia reveals herself, her brows scrunch together over this matter, getting a faint idea of what's happening, "What are you doing?"

Leliana gives her a quick glance before looking elsewhere, as if she can't wish to see anyone just yet, "One of my own men betrayed us, and he murdered my agent." Leliana explains everything to the Knight, thus granting her an understanding of the situation, yet still, Arturia is disturb.

"Will there be a trial?"

Leliana nearly scoffs, "Trial? Why should there be? He's guilty."

Arturia's frown deepens, "So you'll kill him just like that?"

"Does that displeased you, Herald?" Leliana questions, throwing out Arturia's title like a challenge, hardly softening her expression.

"This man could be of use to us, his knowledge is a resource, you can't just kill him."

"He's a loose end who could escape and give word to our enemies! His betrayal puts our agents - puts _all_ of us in danger! I condemn one man to save dozens!"

She's sounding just like Kiritsugu.

"Is that what you think?" Arturia's response is sharp and quick like a knife that caught a raindrop, Leliana's answer baring too much of an similarity to that of her old Master, who's very name now continues to grind the Knight with nothing but anger, "Kill him, and we'll be worse off not knowing what he knows. Information is a key someone like you should be well-acquainted with Leliana, and what's more, do you not intend to hear from him _at all_? I certainly cannot and will not forgive a man who would slay his own allies, but I would at least let him explain himself, especially if it can aid us!"

"Look, I may not like what I do, but it must be done. This isn't the time to dream about ideals nor can we afford such luxuries." The redhead in the hood dismisses.

Arturia's eye twitches.

Leliana had thought she figured Arturia out - a mature, subtly brash yet coolly skillful fifteen year old girl, who holds to her dreams of a true knight and intends to keep it that way all the way to the grave. Leliana has no knowledge how on _this_ earth this girl manages to survive this long while clinging something so fairy-tale like, and though it was admirable, it is not reality. From here, the Left Hand of the former Divine really thought she was speaking to a teenager who simply did not understand the reality and it's consequences.

That is until she saw this new expression on Arturia. The girl's eyes sharpens and her shoulders became more broad in natural authority - she suddenly looks much older than her appearance would suggest.

"Is this the best from the Inquisition's Spymaster?" Her tone is positively chilling, she is not being threatening or angry, she is speaking rather emotionlessly, and yet, Leliana had come to be accustomed to her mature yet noble voice that has many follow her to even the very face of death in times of seemingly total annihilation.

To hear not a speck of it now was nothing less than jarring and even unnerving.

Is this _really_ a fifteen year old girl?

It is through a quick conclusion that Leliana deduces that she must unknowingly have touch an particularly sensitive nerve.

"I thought collecting vital information is what you exceed at, and yet here you're about to throw it away without checking for any worth first. It would appear I need to make something _very_ clear: I am NOT asking you to spare the agent out of mercy, what I am asking for you to prolong his life when his value still exists. Though if he asks for his life in exchange I would not dawdle about that, we need to have advantages where we shall take them with how utterly unstable and at risk our position still is, otherwise we'll get nothing and we'll be biting at the end of the bone."

The knight locks eyes with the taller woman and Sister Nightgale inwardly shivers at the cold depths the normally shining green displays at this exact moment.

"Have I made my self clear _now Leliana?"_

Leliana stares at the knight completely baffled, though she kept her emotions in control, cooly turning away and leans over against the table, "You made your point clear." She pause, and then looks to her agent who had been inching away in a feeling of awkwardness and slightly rubbing his arms to warm himself from this sudden decrease in temperature in an already freezing location.

Wanting to really get rid of this disarming feeling in the pit of her gut, the Spymaster decides to take heed of Arturia's words, "Apprehend the traitor, see that he lives."

The agent nods, and leaves the tent.

"Is that satisfying enough?" Leliana dares to look at the knight again.

Arturia seems to have calm down, though she holds that stern gaze.

Arturia nods, very much gratified for getting her way, this time around, "One other thing, Cassandra has gone to speak with the other advisors, you should probably go join them." Accepting her news, Arturia retreats from the tent, Leliana staring at her back and listens as the sound of her footsteps faded before leaning heavily on her writing table once more.

* * *

The four advisors has gathered, Cassandra is in a mood that hasn't been around ever since the destruction of the Conclave: uplifted.

And how could she not? Everything was going more than accordingly after all. Gaining the other three advisor's interest at what could possibly be granting her this 'joy', Cassandra begins her report starting with Mother Giselle.

"She has helped us immensely, and is supporting the Inquisition fully. There are many others who've come to see the Inquisition in a legitimate faction, and we have gathered volunteered soldiers and agents throughout the Hinterlands."

Cullen and Josephine are greatly surprise at the good news, looking at the papers present on the War table, "Already? Well, this is good news and all, but how?" Cullen inquires, picking one up.

"Arturia is certainly no shy speaker, she has gained many favors and helped those who have suffered from the backlashes of the war. With her words alone she has earned braved men and women who are willing to fight for the Inquisition."

"And those who've opposed us?" Josephine questions expectantly.

"Expected, but even so, they do not pose much threat to us not with the amount of support we have, and Arturia even manages to sway some of their members to our side."

"Incredible," The tanned woman whispers as she swiftly wrote everything down, very much saving these for later in order to look into these new recruits that they have managed to gather from the recent incursion.

"This is going so well, I'm honestly suspicious that we've managed to get so much done at the Hinterlands in this amount of time," Cullen comments, looking more than impressed as he checked out the reports in his hands, "I'm glad we have ourselves a more than decent negotiator as the Inquisition's figurehead."

Leliana stood silently with her arms crossed behind her back, a frown in place to which Cassandra notices easily from all their years of working together.

"Is there something wrong, Leliana?"

Leliana responds, "Not in particular, given that everything is going almost smoothly," she pushes herself off from the wall, "Our Herald though; quite the negotiator, recruiter, and a tactician, don't you think? Levelheaded, and more importantly perspicacious at the situations presented to her, not even batting an eye." She settles her hands upon the table in between them, "It almost seems very unlikely how extraordinary this teen's talents are. Almost as if...she has had experience in such manners already."

The room goes quiet at this.

"Cassandra, even you have to admit that she is just _far_ too good at what she is doing." The Orlesian points out to her partner of many years.

The warrior woman does not rebuke, "You are right. I have been wondering how this can be as well during our time in the Hinterlands."

Josephine grabs her own chin, "She had said she was trained to be a knight, but her talents are beyond excessive, one which a soldier isn't trained for this, nor have the time to properly conduct them especially at her age. We would have heard word of a child leading the front before discovering Arturia. More so, why were her guardians so eager to teach her these?"

"A line of generals?" Cullen joins in, "Training each sons and daughters the ways of war?"

"We never did found anything out about her sword either," The Antivan points out, pen in hand, "Perhaps it was given to her as a some form of present passed down through generations of the same bloodline, like one you would give to a Queen at her coronation?"

"Yet for something so powerful as that sword, if it were made by one of the great mages in history, something so vital as that should have been discovered and well known to us," Cullen said.

"She tells me she lived on a farm," Cassandra informs.

"I had suspected that," Leliana said, "But as I have previously reported in, there is no farm, not even those that were destroyed by any reason, that tells us the name 'Pendragon'. No neighbors or distant relatives, not even corpses of said people."

"You make it sound like she literally came out of nowhere." Josephine said, adding in her thoughts.

A long silence befell the four advisors once again.

"Well, everything is going without any noteworthy troubles," Cullen speaks, breaking the silence, "Now only one bothers us...who the hell is this girl?"

* * *

 **Yep! Arturia knows how to gather support for a cause in one way or another don't you think?**

 **Considering the fact she's King Arthur, is that really a surprise?**

 **Also, can some tell me WHY no commented on that Byronic Heroine quote I want to do for Arturia? Like, no thoughts on what I am doing right or wrong in trying to make our girl like that? I mean, that trope can REALLY be a hit or miss for a character trait, so I really do need outside advice on making Arturia that properly.**

 **Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Is that right?" Spoke a lovely woman in her late thirties with silky vanilla hair, having just received confirmation of what she just heard, her tone is one that has dealt with the sudden unforeseen and unexpected.

What is most telling of her position and status in life is that she is currently being pampered by the servants surrounding her person, with her nails being done and her hair being brushed, sitting comfortably in a chair from the highest order of luxury, relaxing within her room of gilded, intricate designs and precious belongings while donning an evening gown fitting for a royal, or rather, an Empress such as herself. Given word from her Handmaidens concerning the resurrected faction known as the Inquisition, Empress Celene Valmont I is shocked to say the least at what was debriefed.

"Indeed," One of the Handmaidens said, "The Inquisition have successfully put a cease to the conflict raging all across the Hinterlands, and claiming many territories in the process under their flag."

"You say that this was whole endeavor was led by a golden blonde girl with an equally golden sword, the one being advocated as the Herald of Andraste, correct? How old do you say this girl appears to be?"

Another maiden answers, "We do not have absolute confirmation, but from all speculation going all around, she appears to be in her teens. Fifteen at the very most."

"An adolescent such as her is being championed as Herald of Our Lady Redeemer herself? AND was able to deal with the chaos plaguing the Hinterlands?"

Empress Celene is not only impressed, but she felt that she could resonate with the girl who has quickly put up a name for nearly every person in Thedas to hear loud and clear. For she too had been young when she had taken the throne, right around this Pendragon's age in fact, for it was she who had made choices deemed not to be frowned upon, but to be absolutely revolting to anyone with any shard of morality within their conscience.

It was the most difficult of times, but Celene did what she had to do, what she believed was best in order to take the throne. Whether she had to bed with men and kill them in their sleep, gain popularity by feigning a certain image that was no more than a lie, or even orchestrate attacks and point to herself as the victim in order to stay ahead in the Great Game. She did everything she could, _whatever_ she could, in order to win and rule over this country as it's one and true empress.

And she's most certainly not particularly proud about this fact. If anything, she couldn't be more ashamed of herself for actually going through with these monstrous actions.

There are many things she carries as a heavy weight of shame: what happened with the elves is only one of the most atrocious things she has done, but now, her cousin and practically every elf in her kingdom wants her head in their own form of hidden aggressiveness.

Reverting her thoughts back to the golden blonde girl, the one named Arturia Pendragon, Celene is just baffled at how the girl who is barely any younger than she was when she first rightfully took the crown could accomplish such feats, and the star of this shocking news, this Arturia had done this without any deceit, no trickery or any attempt to even hide herself at a safe distance behind her army of the faithful - no, instead she took the lead straight into battle and grasping total, undeniable victory.

Supposedly, Arturia has done it all in the name of honor, truth, and justice. Goodness, it is like reading a fairytale from childhood! How on earth did this girl managed to not get one speck of dirt found from her? Even for the rumors spread in an act to rot the image of Arturia Pendragon, it all eventually faded away into the background as her feats as the Maker's Chosen keep on expanding and expanding for all to know and praise.

This is where the similarities between Celene and Arturia stops.

Celene did what she could, no matter the price, and Arturia had done everything with her head held up high, no regrets holding her down.

' _She could be useful..._ ' The Empress declares in her mind, and ponders just HOW useful the Inquisition will be, especially in the War of the Lions and the future of Orlais.

* * *

Moaning and agonizing cries fills within this Chantry house.

People in severe, damaged conditions. Some near death's door, others who have preserved will be left crippled and utterly traumatised for the rest of their life. Those who have a strong position in the House of the Maker, the higher ups, or what's left of them, are basically dying in their own reserved rooms, whether they could be saved or not is left to their missing god.

Still, Revered Mother Hevara persists in her work to help the wounded, having constantly to go back and forth between those with painful cries in the holy house. It has been quite some time since the Conclave's destruction, and the after affects remains disastrous as when it first occurred. People were continuing to die, continuing to suffer, and in the midst of all this, her thoughts were intrude by the news concerning the Inquisition.

Unfortunately, what she is hearing from Chancellor Roderick, it would seem that the suffering shall continue.

"Are you telling me those traitors managed to put an end to all the madness in the Hinterlands?!" She spoke to the Chancellor, completely flabbergast at what she has been just told.

Roderick responds, sharing her bafflement, "They're using that girl as their figurehead. No doubt about it, they're trying to use her and the deaths at the Conclave to take the Divine's place."

Horror stretches across Hevara's features at the plans of the Inquisition, no doubt being the devilish plot of those traitorous renegades at a time like this. It isn't so much the idea itself that's the issue as many, _many_ times in the fruitful history of the Chantry has this occurred. It was inevitable actually for this kind of rebellion to appear in the long past of this religion, and many, _many_ times, they were crushed into dust and swept aside into the forgotten pages of the past as by the will of the Maker himself.

However, what's so terrifying about this one is that those traitors could actually succeed.

Current circumstances made it so that it is VERY possible that the Inquisition could very well get what they want. Thanks to the unparalleled tragedy that occurred at the Conclave when Divine Justina, in the purest of efforts, tried to put an end to the whole Mage-Templar War that is ripping Thedas apart.

In some twisted way, she had indeed got her wish as that deadly explosion that gave birth to that unholy Breach in the sky killed off not only the leadership of the Chantry, but most of the men and women who held the most powerful positions on both sides, effectively rendering the war itself moot at that one moment.

Even so, the bloodshed still occurs, previously most prevalent in the Hinterlands, and if anything, the chaos of the war has worsen due to the holes in leadership caused by the explosion at Haven. Worse still, the Chantry itself is at complete shambles due to that event: with so many leaders dead and with so many of whose left having they're own agendas, the Church of the Maker of the World is now more divided than ever in the Ages since it was first conceived.

The perfect time for a new power to rise from all of this confusion and insanity.

The Revered Mother swallows thickly before finally giving her response to Rodrick, "We cannot let them succeed...Mother Giselle tells me of the Inquisition's seeking use in Val Royeaux. To negotiate with the remaining Chantry clerics in order to gain more support...this may be our chance. If we intercept them, we will put an end to their rally." "

They couldn't be allowed to go any further now at the rate they are going. It is bad enough the Right and Left Hands of the Divine Justina V, the most beloved Divine in years for what she has done during her time, are heading this rebellion against the Chantry, they are now showing they are very much willing to take action to support whatever mad drivel they are feeding to the masses, using that clearly false Herald and her unknown powers to put themselves at an even better light than they ever could just by themselves.

It would be one thing if they couldn't actually back up their propaganda, but nothing is more dangerous than having asinine ideals and actually being able to back them up through action.

And nothing is worse than having action that actually affects a world gone completely mad.

Hevara looks to a scout, "You there! I need you to do something for me..." She said, the rogue Seekers of Truth and Templar Order might grant them some help. After all, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, correct?

And if all goes well in putting down the heretics, Hevara's place for the Sunburst Throne of the Divine shall be secure.

* * *

To say Raleigh Samson and Lady Calpernia are completely caught off guard could very well be the top contender for understatement of this Age.

"But, how can a mere child be capable of this?" Calpernia whispers to herself, once more reading over the paper in her hands.

The two generals of the Elder One were exchanging letters, updating current events in their base of operations when this particular piece came in. They expected Arturia Pendragon to make some decent effect considering her power, but what truly blind-sided them is the news of her natural authority and accomplishment in settling the troubles all across the former hellzone known as the Hinterlands. With that recent success, the Inquisition are obtaining more and more territories that otherwise strengthens their advantage in ground-breaking time, making them not only a group that must be considered, but a group that proves to be a great threat to their leader.

"Her endeavors are nothing short of a commanding officer of the highest calibur. These actions are that of someone with experience," Samson comments, feeling the ever slightest astonished and intimidated at the information coming in, "None of this should be possible for an teenager such as herself. Have your spies simply not made a mistake of her age?"

"They had reconfirmed this countless times: she does not have so much as crow's feet."

"Then it's better to accept that she's older than she appears to be. She must have a lineage of generals, there can be no other explanation for this...this conquest!"

Calpernia looks up from the paper and gives her peer a sharp look in the eye, arguing back, "It can't be that. We've uncovered no such family connected to her." Thus, no way to hinder Arturia with the threat of her loved ones or some type of leverage over the knight. It's not one which Calpernia would particularly ever enjoy doing, but if they could stagger the girl into ceasing her fierce brigade, then she would be helping the Elder One immensely.

But alas, no such luck.

"She must be from off-shore," The former slave reasons, sounding unsure of even to herself at this moment, "There are no records of her even existing in Thedas."

"You can't disregard that fact that she has the mark training in the ways of war. This is not sheer luck on her side, nor can this even be considered some form of blessing despite what those ignorant rumors might claim. These are calculative moves that could be done only by someone who has truly lead before!"

Though Samson would not admit it out loud, he is impressed with the capabilities this young knight has displayed. Arturia has reached feats that surpasses even some of those who have served Kings and Emperors, commanding armies in their stead. But while those who have pursued for this type of victory that would take years to reach, Arturia was able to accomplish many things in mere months.

There is more to this girl than what meets the eye, he is sure of it.

"But she's a child Samson! Clearly someone else is forming strategies while using her image as the Herald of Andraste as some sort of scape-goat and cover up - a distraction to lead us away from the true mastermind perhaps?"

"And you think my men's account of her leading the battle and unhesitantly cutting them down is just mad dribble?!" He accuses the blonde mage before him, who actually paused at the sentence just stated.

...well, that is certainly plausible.

"I know that look Calpernia." Raleigh growls, hating that the conversation has taken a turn to this topic, "Red Lyrium may have it's...side effects, but I believe my men. We must quickly put an end to her at once. Her involvement is far too inconvenient, she is a clear threat."

A low voice, ancient and foreboding and all-knowing in it's presence, cuts in, "Yes, but we mustn't lose our heads now."

Once more, the duo are caught completely off-guard.

This time, it is at their leader's sudden arrival. They didn't even hear him come in. How long has the Elder One been present to witness the two's childish squabble? From the look that he gave, they ought to be embarrassed of themselves.

Thankfully, the Elder One is an infinitely patient figure, very fortunate for them to have someone as strong as their leader.

"Arturia is indeed powerful...but only with that sword in hand. Furthermore, she is a knight who believes in righteousness and honor overall; someone who values her chivalrous ideals more than anything else. This shows that she is still a human, and thus, can still be killed no matter what those ridiculous rumors surrounding her may say."

"Master, you...you speak as if you know this girl yourself." Calpernia treads carefully.

The Elder One gives a smile, one that shows of just how inhuman and above transient comprehension this being actually is at this point, "That's because I DO know this 'girl' we speak of, Calpernia. I knew Arturia far before her newly knitted legend in Thedas. In fact, I dare say that I may be the only one who truly knows just _who_ and _what_ Arturia Pendragon is in this dying, mortal coil we currently reside in."

Samson and Calpernia are briefly speechless, but really, should this be a surprise for them at this point? With how great their leader is and has proven time and again?

"Please, tell us. Who is she?" Samson presses.

"That should be none of your concern." His question is immediately and calmly shot down. Like a napkin quietly squishing a bug, "All that should matter is for our plan to proceed, you needn't worry about the girl."

They bow their heads, ceasing their curiosity.

"We will use Arturia for our gain, and once we are done with her, the Inquisition that continues to climb out of their grave will slip, _and never rise again._ "

"Yes, Elder One."

Their leader leaves, and the air returns, having been momentarily sucked in by the dread and subdued malicious draining of the Elder One.

As the Elder Ones leaves, the would-be god wonders of what the King of Knights is doing. How utterly oblivious that girl must certainly be, that the bringer of their demise would be someone they never would expect to see again...

* * *

The birds lightly chirp in a sing-song manner among the trees and some hiding in the bushes and branches.

The calm weather provides a cool temperature as snow gentle falls down from the sky.

Fishes are swimming in a large blanket of water in the middle of the forest, a piece of bait was bitten by one of them, and they were quickly pulled from the water by a long string, connected to a fishing pole, wielded by Arturia Pendragon, ponytail and all.

The King of Knights so enjoys the delectable good quality meals that it would be expected of her to seek out ingredients to conjure up more food for herself. She had gained this idea when she spotted this fishing pole at a vendor in town during her group's travels in the Hinterlands. Fishing is not only a way to receive food, but it is also a calming little hobby that Varric himself had suggested to Arturia during a conversation.

Indeed, what a relaxing thing to do.

 _"Are you not freezing in this weather?!"_

If only it was as so all the way through.

 _"Why of all times do you decide to do this when it's coldest and the sun is barely up?!"_

Arturia huffs, openly conversing with her sword since no one is around to hear, "Why are _you_ even complaining? A sword shouldn't be bothered by the air's temperature, let alone an one."

 _"Clearly, I say otherwise! Must we do this every morning?! Furthermore, why in the name of Vivian can't you just go on the water where you can get more fishes? You can literally walk on it!"_

"You mean other than the fact that people would see me and question my humanity? I wish for them to know little by little rather than dump everything all at once and otherwise be condemned as another one of these demons," Though what _exactly_ she currently is definitely should be up for questioning, but she knows better to show herself a friend rather than a monster.

"Besides," She looks ahead, "This brings back memories. Ones which kept me warm in this cold..."

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _In another world, a time that was long ago. When the King of Knights was but a child like any other._

 _It was cold in Britain, the weather, as well as the stability of the country were low. It was a time which people are expected to die from disease and little food, little ways to survive while their country is suffering through a crises of all sides._

 _The child name Arthur Pendragon - really a girl, but no one can know that other than her family - snuggles into his blanket that barely does anything to bring warmth as it did with his winter clothes, he watches in amazement as his father caught yet another fish. Filling yet another basket._

 _"How can you fish in something this cold?" The young one questions._

 _"Bearing through any conditions is a way to becoming a knight," _He gently grasps his little hand, "Now, hold this," he helps Arthur in handling the fishing pole, "I want you to wait until a fish nibbles the bait, and when you feel it does, reel it in."__

 _"But, how would I be able to know?" Arthur wasn't able to see the fish biting into the bait, all he saw was his father waiting patiently, quietly, and then suddenly reeling in the fish as if it came out of nowhere. "How can I tell when it would be the right time to pull it in, and when it wouldn't be?"_

 _There was a long moment before her father answers, "Arthur..." So his father began, it was always a name he refers to him, it was a name Arthur felt nothing wrong with, and yet strangely, there was a hint of sadness in his father's eyes whenever he utters his name._

 _It is his name, what was wrong with it?_

 _He couldn't ask once his father proceeds to answer his question, "There will come a time when you will decide what is right, even in times that are too cold to bear through. No matter how difficult the situation will be, you must remain strong. For there will be countless people who will rely on you greatly, and it will be your choice to how you can help them. No matter how difficult it may be."_

 _Flashback Ends._

* * *

 _"...And I learn something new everyday about my King,"_

Excalibur, for all his boasts in knowing every dark secret of his wielder, held no knowledge to the life before her kingship, before she pulled out the Sword In The Stone. For as high of a pedestal he has put her on, she really is just a simple girl at heart, one who just so happen to feel the need to act on what she deemed to be right.

 _"...Oh FINE. I suppose if my King will withstand this weather, I shall too."_

For all the betrayals his King has dealt with, if she were to lose all her men for their growing resentment to her _perfection -_ the most arsine reason for treachery in his most humblest of opinions! - he will always be the sword that remains at her side, being a burden being the last thing in his age old mind.

And at last, Arturia's time in fishing have been peaceful.

Once she gathered enough fishes, she loads them into a one last small basket at her side, five in total, and begins to carry them back to the camp. She only reached a couple of steps before halting, eyeing at a particular pathway of trees before relaxing.

"Leliana."

The woman appears from the shadows of the snow covered area looking as usual, except this time around her hood is down, revealing her locks of bright red hair.

Truthfully, she had been sneaking once she heard of Arturia talking to another, but found it apparent that no one was near. Was it self-talk then? What a strange girl...well, it's not as if she herself is any better, when she only came just to see Arturia, and instead, let her acute practice take over out of habit..

"Your senses are sharp, Arturia," Leliana responds observantly, "And I see you have captured an good haul. May I be of some help?"

"...I don't mind it," The Knight answers stiffly. Although she remains in acting mature, she has not forgotten about that one conversation - or rather, an argument - they had the day before. Yet, Arturia is willing to make amends to that. Leliana's heart was in the right place, it is just the knight's worry that if the Spymaster continues that path, that heart will turn cold and hollow.

Just like Kiritsugu.

Her former Master in the Holy Grail War met Arturia with nothing more than his agenda to save the world even if it means to be the most vile human being there is or ever known. So, if there comes a person by her side who may follow his way of life and thinking, then the King of Knights will do what must be done in order to avoid that and save them from such self-destruction. Honestly, she genuinely likes Leliana, believes her to be a good person with a good head on her shoulders, even wishes to know more about her, and hopes to help her when it's needed.

With careful steps, Leliana grabs and carries two of the baskets of fishes and Arturia carries the other three. The walk back to their camp a quiet one, and awfully tense.

"...If I had offended you, then I truly am sorry." Leliana begins, breaking the suspenseful silence, surprising Arturia, "Yesterday, it seems as though I had angered you."

This is her chance. If the Spymaster cannot unveil the secrets of Arturia Pendragon through means of finding her background, then she will have to discover it by talking to her directly. By dealing with her face-to-face, the former Left Hand could catch any noticeable quirks, see what else makes her tick. Perhaps she can uncover some truths about the knight.

Arturia's eyes soften, guilt being noticeable in those pair of eyes, "Yes. I seem to have let my temper get the better of myself."

"If it is not too much, I would like to understand why. So to avoid any complications in the future."

Arturia thought about it and...yes, this would be for the best. She can't let whatever personal problems she had before completely affect her actions in this world now. It could condemn the lives of those allied and befriended. But, as always, she can't say too much, she's not ready...or rather, _they_ still aren't ready for what she has in store for them.

But she will reveal her source of displeasure, unburied from yesterday's situation.

"...I know a man who has a similar thought process as you," Arturia began remembering the moments she has spend with _that man,_ as short as it was, "I...worked with him for a certain time. His name is Kiritsugu, and he was...a very troubled man. He seems to have sought for something benevolent, but his means to reach it were underhanded, the kind you'd see from a true villain. He would kill a few in order to save many, and believes that those who sought for righteousness are nothing more than murderers. He belittled me and my ideals and all that I stand for in life, seeing me not as a knight but as this - this _problem_ in the world that causes war and destruction like I was their _enabler_ instead of their preventer. He would never even speak to me directly, would never try to _know_ the kind of person I am."

Leliana sees the grimace as her shorter companion went on, the buildings of Haven closer and closer to view, "I soon understood that no matter what, even though we both had a similar objective, we would never get along. Even so, I bared through it, hoping to understand him somewhat. But in the end..."

"What happened?" The redhead tactfully encourages on.

Arturia hesitantly answers, "...He betrayed me. I don't know why, and I demanded to know, but...he simply bid me away as if I was nothing more than a tool for him to discard...like what he always saw me as I suppose."

"Was this what you meant when you in chains? When we first met, you explained your situation..."

Arturia nods in answer, "We were supposed to work together towards the same objective. But in the end, I couldn't understand that man, not a bit. Not especially when we were separated by his decisive reclusiveness, and our presence next to each other was nothing more than a cold wind, much colder than the air right now."

"...And I remind you of this man?"

Arturia nods again, slower than before, "Just that one moment. It took me back, and...I reacted sharply, but I was worried as well. I couldn't understand Kiritsugu no matter how much I wanted to, and he didn't have any interest to understand me. I don't wish for that to happen to us. I enjoy associating with you, Leliana, and my fear was that if I had let you do what you had plan to do, you would have followed the same path as _that man_ , and we would be on opposite ends with you becoming something to regret. I want us to be friends, Leliana, not simply means to each other to accomplish a common goal. And if our friendship develops into something more, I would gladly accept it, if the feeling is mutual."

Despite the years of her bloody work hardening her, Sister Nightgale is touched. So the reason for Arturia's reaction was not due to her need to uphold her ideals in self-rightousness, but because she was worried what it would do to Leliana had she gone through with it.

Truthfully...Leliana knows she would have changed, and if not by much, but someway, somehow, under those circumstances, and at that moment, it certainly would have been the stepping stone to what Leliana can see to be a dark future.

One which sends a shiver just imagining how different would she become.

The two walk in silence, both content with the current quiet until they reach the main village of Haven, when the Spymaster spoke up.

"Then how about this," Leliana said, breaking the silence hanging in the air once again, "If I wish to make an effort to understand you, then I would wish for you to do the same for me. I'm humbled by your words, Arturia. Truly, I would be rather honored to know more about you."

Arturia smiles, and what a rare smile it is. Leliana had only seen the girl with a stoic or stern expression, to see this otherwise new emotion bloom from the girl.

 _Like the coming dawn had finally arrived_.

"I accept the terms." She expresses in a very pleased voice.

A wave of warmth swarms from within Leliana's heart of hearts, unintentionally accomplishing in bringing some form of happiness in the girl for the first time, "I look forward for this some other time then, I have a meeting with Josie to get to. I'm sure you are aware how we are by now."

"Indeed, you two do appear to be very close companions," Arturia said. Ushering to retrieve the baskets Leliana held, insisting that she can manage on her own, "I'll be making a visit to Josephine myself later this day."

"Then all I can ask is if you try not to do anything," Leliana playfully japes.

"I certainly can't promise a thing like that," Arturia responds in kind.

The two women share a chuckle and part.

As Leliana leaves in amusement, she finds her thoughts wondering to and about the man named Kiritsugu. Truly, she is at a lost at how a man like that could ever betray someone like Arturia.

Just what could have happened to him to actually make such a decision?

* * *

"I thank you immensely for taking your time to lecture me the history of Thedas, Josephine." Arturia expresses, sitting in a small desk in the diplomat's office with pen in hand along with papers Josephine herself has graciously provided, representing herself as a most studious student, ready to take notes in class and take in all the information being presented.

"It's no trouble at all. It would be best for our Herald to know the most important things, lest you may end up causing a commotion due to ignorance, which, given your current status, can be easy to achieve." Josephine responds, standing over her desk to gather the items that will aid her in educating Arturia properly, "If you wish to have a complete and nuanced understanding of the current situation we face, then I will have to cover everything and do my best. Ah, and this should be it!"

In one swift motion, the blonde jumps when a stack of thick books, practically slams against her desk, her emerald eyes widening at what looks to be at least over five hundred pages each of texts directly in her line of sight.

Though, the knight is mildly surprised, she would hardly called herself intimidated. She's dealt with much more fierce training; this will simply be yet another method of sharpening her mind and increasing her intellect to increase her overall effectiveness and competence.

 _"Well, if you need my aid, I shall be resting. Grand beings such as I need all the rest they can get in order to be nothing less than the very best!"_

Arturia lightly kicks her sword that settles beside her chair, _"If I'm to go through with this, so shall you."_

"Now then, shall we begin on the subject concerning the antagonist relationship between the Mages and the Templars?" Josephine takes her own seat, opening up a book of her own that held valuable information concerning the lesson.

"Long ago, the Templars have formulated an organization when the people of Thedas were born with the use of magic, itself being a very dangerous ability if left unattended and immature. Should there be no supervision of those who have recently discovered their potential, they would end up causing great damage, unintentionally or not."

Arturia diligently writes down the key points in this history lesson as Josephine continues on, calmly fascinated, openly making the occasional comment on how troubling this is as time goes on.

She soon obtains the knowledge that in order for the Mages to be under put control, the Templars would sent these newly gifted children to the Circles where they may learn to control their power, but at the same time, what is being described here is nothing more than a prison, to which if the slightest bit of suspicion that one of the Mages is influenced by a demon, they will be executed. What's more, there was no communicating with family members or old friends. The Mages at a young age, if discovered, are taken without hesitation, and never to associate with society again until they have completely hone in their abilities, which even then requires a special permission.

"I can understand where these Templars are coming from," Arturia said as she continues writing, bringing forth a blank page before going on, "But this is rather excessive, is it not? Some may even say tyrannical." The discrimination against Mages is clear, and it doesn't seem as if the Templars are acting to actually _try_ and help these Mages, but more so to keep them far away from civilizations simply for security, and perhaps be used as weapons.

"You would not be the only one, hence, how the tension between Mages and Templars takes root. Of course, while the Mages are under constant surveillance with hopes that they would not lose themselves, the Templars suffers their own issues. In order for them to combat any Mages that have gone rogue, or simply finds the need to execute them and they are met with resistance, they supplement themselves with the substance of lyrium."

Arturia pauses in her writing, quite taken aback which she professionally shows no such signs in her expression, "...Is that material not dangerous?" From what she has gathered during the trip in the Hinterlands, lyrium is this world's own form of a drug that, if taken even once, you will never live your life without it.

"Their thoughts are which if they take only a few, it would be enough, but soon, they thought it _wise_ to intake more in order to place themselves at a better advantage against the Mages."

Arturia frowns, "And I can assume that there are withdrawals?"

Josephine nods in confirmation, "Many Templars are often found in the slums. In some cases, the withdrawal would cause them to die simply without some lyrium. It helps them, but at the same time, it only feeds their addiction."

It seems that not only do the Mages require some attention to their obvious call of distress and accusation of being considered as nothing human, but even the Templars suffer through their narrow-mindedness and clouded judgment due to in taking substance that proves to bring more harm to their own men than it does to help.

 _'Something must be done about this.'_ So thought the King of Knights.

The lesson continues on, the older looking woman making damn well sure her student isn't misinform in her education due to any mistake or oversight on her part. There is the occasional exchange of personal opinions to which Josephine agrees with Arturia, and when it doesn't come to agreement, the Antivan finds herself considering the thrown out thoughtful ideas given by Arturia who does the vice-versa, surprising the older looking woman on how the girl at her age could come to such smart conclusions in such little time and be willing to take in consideration other point of views carefully.

 _'She should really consider focusing her path into becoming a diplomat.'_ Josephine thought, ' _At least I'd get more helping hands in dealing with all the paperwork in this frozen wasteland!'_

In the next hour, the class session concludes. Arturia had only managed to acknowledge the first part of Thedas' troubles and how it came to be that way in _very_ deep and thorough history, and the girl with the golden sword is already in deep thought about it all.

"Thank you again Josephine. I look forward for the next time we come together for our next lesson," Arturia said gratefully, indeed, she is very satisfied having some bit of understanding that she would otherwise feel like a fool for not knowing before.

"Anytime, Arturia. I'm actually quite impressed how quickly you've taken everything." She replies pleasantly. It is very reassuring to know that the Herald has taken an interest in such a divisive topic she will no doubt be confronted with in the near future.

The Knight stood up and pauses, as if considering what she is going to say next, "...It would be more appreciable though, if, and only IF it is by your permission, we can come together in some other ways. _Er_ , that I mean...as friends."

Josephine blinks at this, taking a moment to take in what the shorter girl just offered before breaking into a lovely grin.

"Why of course! I would be happy to get together that way."

Arturia smiles back, relief clear in her features, "Then I will see you another time." With that, she politely excuses herself from her Antivan new friend.

After her leave, her sword speaks up to her telepathically, the first time since the lesson begun.

 _"I must confess that I am utterly appalled by the situation. I have thought this place to be troubling with what we have encountered so far, but to think that the situation at hand is actually far more damaged than I could have ever imagined is almost inconceivable!"_ Excalibur comments, Arturia nods in agreement with her sword. While she did suspect that there would be no easy solution to this Mage-Templar War, but never did she expect to have find herself in the middle of quite the grey area. Yes, there are truly many problems, but someone ought to be able fix them somehow...

 _"..I know that look."_

Arturia tilts her in a bit of confusion, "'That look'?"

 _"Yes. You always have a certain look in your eyes whenever your forming a plan in that brain of yours; a gleam in yours eyes that has been absent for a long time. It is the gleam of careful consideration. The gleam of contemplation. It is the look you get in your eyes whenever you are scheming something."_

Arturia couldn't help but be a bit amused at this fact, _"I take it you don't approve of this type of face that I apparently make a habit of wearing?"_

 _"It is devious and makes you look like a villain. Even so, speak your thoughts oh King! I as your sword have a right to hear what goes on in your clever and scheming mind."_

" _First of all, I don't scheme. If anything, I_ plot _._ " Arturia insists before moving on to confess, _"And yes, I do have a few ideas. But I need to understand the society of Thedas more in order to make sure that it would work and actually have the right effect. I know time is not our ally for the moment, so I will have to make due and collect whatever books I can gather at the library."_ She looks to her hand that carries the Mark, _"Then there's also the topic of me needing to understand this power I have. If I can get it under complete control..."_

Well, it would seem that there's no better time than now to pick up on Solas' offer for tutoring.

* * *

Meeting Solas in an area away from all other activities occurring in from the main camp, would it seem only the two of them are present in all of Haven.

Relaxing and taking in the daily cold iconic to this land, Arturia is eager to begin her practice of honing in the magic that circulates within her like blood stream from her Magic Core mixed with the Fade world's own magic coming from the Mark. Solas leads her to a target which one would use for archery, and he instructs her that if she wishes to hit it from the distance she is currently, she must form magic from her hand, drawing it from beyond the Veil that separates two worlds.

"Now, in order for you to release a certain amount of controlled power, you will need this," He brought over a small, white wooden staff. "I know you are best in wielding a sword, but rest assure, this is only temporary due your own special circumstance, up until you have enough of a grasp of your power where you may release it without needing this."

Arturia accepts the staff that is as long as her forearm.

"Now then, have your eyes on the target."

She follows his command, raising her staff and closing her eyes as the elf continues on with his instructions.

"Focus the energy into the staff. If you feel a slight change in yourself and your perspective, remain calm, and proceed." If ever something does go wrong, he will be here to make sure she doesn't blow her head off.

Just as Solas had warned her, the blonde feels as if there is a ripple in reality, but she remains in control. The use of magic of this world surely is different from that of her world, usually, she would feel the travel of prana akin to a sort of pipeline due to the system of Magic Circuits running through her body.

Instead, it is as if a wave of something out of this world washes over her, and very cautiously, she collects this strange energy coming in towards her glowing hand, pushing it into the training staff.

The staff glows a mixture of bright green and blue light, its activation causing a noise that sends a unfamiliar rumble to her skin, her eyes opening and firmly sets her sights on the target up ahead, and with a clear mind, she fires.

A green orb of offensive magic is shot out, and burns the side of the target. It wasn't quiet perfectly dead on, but for Solas, it was rather impressive for an amateur of the Fade to cast. He certainly can't wait to see what happens when he has her become fully adept in this craft.

The practice continues for another thirty minutes until Arturia felt utterly exhausted, huffing slightly with sweat pouring down the side of her face. "That will do for today," Solas comments, and genuinely added, "Well done. You certainly have the potential of a mage unlike any other. Have you yet to consider on devoting yourself to that pathway?"

"I appreciate the compliment, but I would remain with the weapon that I have," She glances at the weapon sitting on the side.

"Then perhaps there can be a way for you to combine your magic from the Mark with your sword. That battle against the Pride Demon may have been luck, but if you were to hone that sort of attack, you may be able to unleash it again. Of course, as I have seen, it would take a great amount of your energy, so if we aim for that, we should have you display only a small part of it."

Arturia nods, "Very well. So this concludes our lesson?"

"For now, but before you go, I have one last thing to give," Solas hands over a note. "If ever you wish to have whatever potions you have become something more, I recommend going to this man.

Arturia looks to him quizzically, "Who is he?"

"He is the Inquistion's Apothecary. Despite being a healer, Adan sees himself more as an alchemist who creates various types of potions that has various magical effects and otherwise. I'm sure that paying him a visit and observing his works could raise your knowledge in crafting your own potions, as that would be the next assignment I would encourage for you to do, if you wish to know more about the workings in being a mage. Creating potions does not make you a certified mage, but I believe doing this would help you compare and contrast the act of an alchemy and magic, which should help you understand and even expand your use of magic further."

The Knight found herself intrigue, "I see. Well now, I'm quite curious to know how I'll fair with alchemy."

"As am I. But do try your absolute best to not overdo the work you're still unfamiliar with. It'd be rather inconvenient that the death of the Herald would be due to an explosion born from simple curiosity. _Then_ where exactly would all my own effort have gone to?"

 _'...Arse.'_

There are times where Arturia thinks Solas is being considerate in a blunt sort of manner, and other times when he seems so smug about everything he says.

 _"And so the cycle begins yet again. How do you keep ending up with these kind of teaching, magical peasants who dress like dirty rags given true form? I mean, just LOOK at the fool!"_

The blonde quietly shushes the utterly offended and fashion sensitive sword in her head, "A sound advice. Thank you Solas. I look forward for our lessons to continue, and if not, perhaps simply to get together and exchange some form of acquaintanceship."

"If there is time. Until then, Arturia. You may keep that staff, it is yours until the time is right when you will not need it any longer."

The Knight bid the elf mage goodbye, picked up her holy blade, and went on her way to meet with the Apothecary. Today has been a day of exceptional progression. She has made amends with Leliana, learned more about the history of Thedas while spending time with Josephine, and has been revealed the great potential her casting magic that can empower her sword into staggering results.

Truly, today has been a good day and a good way of mending the mistakes of her previous life.

Of course, this is only a perfect representation of a calm before the storm. It can only be assumed if the King of Knights will triumph, or suffer.

* * *

 **So, has anyone else notice that while the Fate series has ALOT to say about the definition of a hero and what it means, it never specifically has anything to say about villains?**

 **Like, is it just me or does that series really does not dive into villainy that much? Am I wrong or am I right? Due tell what do you guys think about this topic! No need to be shy here, all thoughts on this idea is welcomed.**


	10. Chapter 10

The grand structure of Val Royeaux looks exactly how its name sounds: grandiose, and a bit ostentatious. It's magnificent, alluring designs takes the breath of even the King of Knights away. Her own capital in life was nothing short of greatness in size and sturdiness, yet viewing the massive artwork of a place as if carved from a mountain of gold, perhaps the builders and designers of her time should take note. A model choice no doubt done on purpose as it is after all Orlais' capital - Arturia could recognize the show of wealth and power for what it was. Fitting perhaps, for a city that was also the capital of the Chantry. The way to the plaza is lined with religious statues, most of them depicting Maferath, who was apparently the husband of Andraste, the woman the King of Knights is supposed to be hearlding.

" _I've seen better._ "

Excalibur shares no similar first impressions. His words breaks Arturia from the spellbound and she looks at her sword skeptically. How would he know? The only time she could guess the sword to only have seen was the water where the Lady of the Lake gifted her this sword, and even the knight admits that her own castle fails in a show of extravagance by ten points.

Unless this sword actually existed beyond the waters from times far before his current wielder's own. What kind of story that would be, Excalibur refuses to say, evading with off-the-topic inquiries, a tactic that was made most effective due to his default, audacious personality. Truly, what a mysterious, and incredibly irritable sword.

"I take it that this is the first time you've seen this place?" Cassandra questions the knight, knowing her assessment is correct from just how the Herald reacts to the sights before them.

Clearing her throat, Arturia confesses, "Indeed. I'm impressed with it all, and I can only assume what the rest inside might hold."

For the warrior woman, this makes some sense. Arturia was raised in a farm, probably having only rare instance of seeing structures like these, Cassandra thinks that this must be stunning to the girl of a humble background, entering a place that may as well be fitting for nobles and other great titles to wander around.

In actuality, nothing could be further from the truth.

Arturia resumes her admiration of Val Royeaux, but it was only when the sudden stillness of two people ahead of them, catching her group's attention and then running the other way, that she remembered what they were here for. It was all settled back in Haven that lead to her arrival here…

* * *

 _Flashback…_

 _Though the circumstances of the Inquisition's actions brought hope to the people victimized by the war and demons, things were still proving themselves to be troubling. The Inquisition were seen under a light of goodwill by the people who were helped by them, yet for those who held greater power such as the Chantry, they all still saw the reborn organization as nothing more than a blasphemous rag-tag group bent to take advantage of the disastrous situations across the lands of Thedas to their liking._

 _And while the Inquisition have gained phenomenal accounts of new recruits, capable warriors who are willing to have faith in this resurrected faction's goals, without support from recognized and well established groups outside their own, there may come a time of fear if those who oppose the Inquisition will think to form a temporary alliance with their enemies, or initiate separate attacks all at once to overtake them._

 _As if the timing couldn't be anymore perfect, a request - more so a demand - for the Herald's presence was sent by the clerics. It was a start, but many worries circulated this sole chance of igniting a proper, well-intentioned image for the Inquisition. An argument was exchanged between Josephine, Cullen, Cassandra, and Leliana, while to gain support is crucial, this very group who requested for the knight is very much a part of the Chantry that rejects the Inquisition, and may in fact be the ones who are spearheading the slanderous campaign. Cullen and Leliana brought up the concern of Arturia's safety, it would be like walking into a hornet nest they say. This request could be a plot to completely denounce Arturia outright._

 _The Spymaster and Commander's hearts were stationed at the right place, but it was unnecessary for the King of Knights. Other than the threat of the Chantry's words, that was all they have to dispose, they were nothing life-threatening, and Arturia says so_ _as much._

 _"Don't be so sure," Leliana advised, clearly wanting the Herald to take a more careful approach, "An angry mob will do you in as quickly as it would for a blade." Even with her prowess, Leliana is certain that Arturia would never raise her weapon against those who can hardly fight. That would only prove their point, and the light over the Inquisition's reputation will be tainted._

 _Arturia's brows furrowed, "Be it as it may how they react to my arrival, this is what we sought for. Even though our faction has evolved considerably, without actual acknowledgement to our cause, we will be quickly branded as villains than anything else."_

 _"But to send you there alone without sure security, even with the Chantry's using only words, their demands to see you could spread to those who seeks to take your life," Cullen reasons rightfully. Arturia is more than incredible with her skills, power, and instincts that assists her to evade any attacks that could mean her demise, but she is not invincible, and she knows this._

 _The reasons vary like that of a hero concealing their true names. A most exceptionally powerful warrior with skills surpassing humanity, and skin tougher than any armor known to man, can easily be defeated by finding a weak point - like the back of Siegfried, or the heel of Achilles. One strike at the right moment and at the right place is all it requires for total defeat, if not crippled them beyond recovery in that instant._

 _This would hardly be any problem for Arturia, if she had the ultimate defense mechanism of her time with her; Avalon. Something the knight is made painfully aware of with every breathe she takes._

 _"Then she will not have to go alone." _Cassandra steps forth_ toward the table, turning her gaze to Leliana,_ " _Mother Giselle said she could provide us names? We shall have to use them."._

 _"But why?" Asked Leliana,_ _throwing her folded arms to her sides in agitation,_ " _This is nothing but-"_

 _"Arturia is right. We need this. Right now, no one else is willing to let us approach them for help with the Breach." The Seeker sighs and lowers her head on her shoulders, "The Chantry will continue to call us as they see us, but their share in helping the wounded may be the only bridge we can cross and come to an understanding." She continues tapping her finger on the table, "Use whatever influence we have to reach out all the clerics, and when they are ready, we will see this through."_

 _The advisors found no other choice but to accept this, on the account that there would be more beside Cassandra to go with Arturia, but at Josephine's suggestion, Arturia should only bring her companions. They don't want to see themselves as an army declaring war._

 _To Arturia's newly gained knowledge in thanks to Josephine's teaching, Val Royeaux is centered in the capital of Orlais, and this city is well known for the many great merchandise fitting for the taste of the wealthy. At her asking, each of her companions offered her a small bag carrying the currency of this world to use in whatever the case she needs to purchase something._

 _She received another small bag from Cullen last, "You'll be going to Val Royeaux on serious matters, but it never hurts to enjoy a bit for yourself."_

 _He handed the poach of money to the adolescent hands of Arturia._

 _End Flashback._

* * *

Arturia eyes the small bag of money in her palm in observation. It is so strange how similar the currency of this world is to how it was in her world and era, almost as if she could suspect the land of Britain to be just an ocean away. But as her studies shows from the available libraries within Haven, and the books she's looked through during her travel, there's not a name so akin to her lost country. Solidifying the fact that she is so far from her dead home and the world name Earth overall.

A pat to her arm catches her attention and she turns to Varric, "For all the shops here, I actually know a few ways to get some great _stea-_ bargains! I mean bargains!" Varric quickly restates his wording when he sees the creasing frown upon the knight. There are still some touch ups to be made for the knight to obtain a sense of humor. "Anyway, you're gonna need my expertise, this place has the rep of being a money eater down to the clothes on your back."

"And how fair of an experience do you have in... _bargaining_?" Arturia asks suspiciously.

Whether it was another dose of humor and Varric simply loves messing with the knight or otherwise, the author answers as he not so subtly views his surroundings and leans forth for a whisper, "I may or may not have a few stories to tell, some of them haven't got into the final draft of my books."

"...Does that imply that the particular section of the book you've lend me, where it involves a short man and a deranged drunk, a dancer of unspecified gender carrying a bucket of rotten apples, and a prancing pony running through a market stand was not from that interesting mind of yours?"

"I shall leave that to your imaginations, young Herald," He grins widely.

"Unfortunately, there won't be any time to spare for shopping," Solas states as he points to the arriving scout.

"My lady Herald!" The scout approaches, and bows before Arturia. A young woman who is no doubt one of Leliana's people.

"What have you found out?" Cassandra questions.

"The Chantry Mother awaits you but...so does a great many Templars."

The information stuns Cassandra, "Templars? Here?!"

"The people believed that the Templars will...will protect them from the Inquisition. They're gathering beyond the other side of the market, I think that's where they intend to meet you."

"It was wise for us to accompany Arturia after all," Solas comments, a note of caution in his voice.

"Only one thing to do then," Cassandra marches forth, and the others follows behind. "Unbelievable. Protect the people from _us_? After all that we've done?"

"It seems they had intended to bait me, to overwhelm me with the sight of the Templars," Arturia surmises quickly. "I doubt that this would be a planned attack though, with civilians around."

"To fight or not, that's their choice," Varric says. "You think the Order's returned to the fold maybe? To deal with us upstarts?"

Cassandra shakes her head, "Not if Lord Seeker Lucius is around. He wouldn't come to the Chantry's defense, not after everything that's happened."

"Whatever the situation is, this may be something we can take advantage of," Emerald eyes glints as Arturia speaks her thoughts, "If we can convince the clerics along with the Chantry, _and_ the Templars, we would have a commendable addition to our cause."

"I have a feeling it won't be that simple," Varric flatly states his doubts.

"But we should try nonetheless," Cassandra said, very much agreeing with the idea.

"Are you prepared for this, Arturia?" Solas questions the girl. Not to his surprise after the time spent knowing this girl, there is no faltering in Arturia's steps.

"We either convince all of them, one of them, or none," Is the King of Knight's answer, "But no matter what happens, even if we leave with nothing, we must remain strong in our cause."

The others nod to her words. Cassandra turns and addresses the scout at their side, "Send word to Haven, the others will have to be informed in case we are...delayed."

Catching her hint, the scout nods dutifully, "As you wish, my lady."

At the scout's departure, the group enters through the gate. The fuss of a crowd of people is heard on the other side of a large building at the center of Val Royeaux. The Inquisition moves around it, passing by empty market stands, and at their arrival, all went silent. At a voice, everyone looks to a woman upon a stadium, beside her was a man in armor, and another man dressed like her.

"Good people of Val Royeaux, hear me!" Hevara speaks loudly, "Together, we mourn our Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart, silenced by treachery!"

A few sounds out their muffled sob, others heads lower in mention of the deceased figure.

"Divine Justinia is _not_ naïve," Cassandra mutters as they weave through the crowd. The setting in the plaza honestly reminds Arturia of a public execution, perhaps the only things missing are the gallows.

Mother Hevara sneers as they approach. She and the rest of the Chantry officials were standing on a raised platform, subtly trying to assert authority.

"You wonder what will become of her murderer. Well, wonder no more..." Her eyes shoots to the approaching group, "Behold, the so-called Herald of Andraste! Claiming to rise where our beloved fell!"

Many eyes look to the Inquisition's way, some accusingly, others curiously, and the rest with fear.

"We say this: it is nothing more than blasphemy. A False Prophet! The Maker would not sent us a child such as her in our hour of need!"

When Hevara had saw the knight matching the description of the Herald, she could hardly believe it, even from Roderick. There wasn't a speck of maturity in her features, making it is all the more horrible for her to see. It brings Hevara no sense of righteousness or eagerness having to put this girl into this sort of position, but she could not take any chance if indeed this girl, by the accounts of her vicious and ruthless slaughterings, that she may as well have just as much of a part in the Divine's death.

"They seek to steal the Divine's place! To deceive you all, and bring ruin to our land!" Hevara will do what she can to break this girl through the pressure of a thousands gaze and words, so that she may conceive, and then the Inquisition will fall afterwards following their figurehead.

To her astonishment, Arturia neither flinches nor hesitates as she collectedly responds, allowing a hint of offense to seep into her tone, "To what evidence do you have for these accusations? We have not once threatened nor spoke of any interest in taking the Divine's place-"

 _"Have I mention such a thing?"_

 _"Not in my presence,"_ Excalibur confirms.

"-and I suggest you let us speak for ourselves instead of pushing your words into our mouths, as I assume such actions are not fitting for someone of your status. The Inquisition seeks only to return order and peace to this land, we have arrived here only to come to that understanding."

"It is true!" Cassandra joins Arturia, brushing her arm as she steps forward and continues the knight's efforts, "We seek only to put an end to this madness before it is too late!"

The heat of the people remarkably dies down, and questions murmurs throughout the crowd. Mother Hevara is aghast by the careful, calculative wording of Arturia, and more so that she is losing the people while the girl has quickly come to affect their minds.

No other choice then.

"It is already too late," Says Hevara as the sound of marching made itself known from the east gate.

"Heads up." At Varric's warning, Arturia looks to where the dwarf ells her to, and immediately clutches the hilt of her sword.

She keeps her face expressionless as the crowd parts, making way for the warriors to enter. A grey-haired man leads them, his expression seeming to be set in stone as the group of heavily armored men approaches the stadium. Each warrior well-beaten by the ruthlessness and experiences of battles, toughened with cool hard expressions, and heavy weapons at their reach.

"Templars," Cassandra whispers to Arturia, "And that man right there is Lord Seeker Lucius."

"See how the Templars have returned to the Chantry!" Hevara exclaims excitedly as the Lord Seeker, Conall, and another templar climb the platform. The other Chantry clerics behind her look incredibly anxious. Perhaps they didn't share Hevara's belief in the Templars.

 _"Good grief, will anyone shut this woman up?!"_

As if unknown forces have answered Excalibur's wishes, one of the Templars comes to Hevara's side, looks to the Chantry woman in the eyes, and punches her by the chin.

The crowd gasps, some screamed. The Inquisition shares in on the various reactions, and Arturia's jaw drops slightly.

Ignoring the laughter echoing in her head by her holy sword, Arturia watches as Hevara falls to the ground while her supposed 'ally' walks pass her, and approaches his soldier who was internally debating if he should assist the fallen woman, but Lucius stops him with a sharp look.

"Still yourself; she is beneath us," The Lord Seeker's voice is firm. Cold grey eyes swipes the crowd, his expression impassive.

At Arturia's continuing silence, Cassandra calls to the man stepping off the stage, "Lord Seeker Lucius, it's imperative that we speak-"

"You will _not_ address me."

Surprised by the tone, Cassandra could only try again, her face flushed with confusion, "Lord Seeker-"

Lucius stops her, "Creating a heretical movement, raising up a puppet that only beats the height of a dwarf as Andraste's Prophet. You should be ashamed."

"Now I take offense to that," whispers Varric, and is immediately hushed by Solas, who clearly agrees.

"You should all be ashamed," Lucius continues, "The Templars failed no one when they left the Chantry to purge the Mages!" Raising his arm and with the point of his fingers, he declares, "You are the ones who have failed! You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubts and fears! If you came to repeal to the Chantry, you are too late. The only destiny here that demands respect is _mine_."

"...If you were not here to support the Chantry, then what is your purpose?" With a cool tone and her words carrying no emotions, Arturia questions the Lord Seeker.

Lucius evaluates her, and replies coldly, "I came to see what it was that made the old woman afraid, and to laugh. But seeing that you are supposedly the one figure the Chantry itself fears, it's beyond pathetic, hardly worth to call it a comedy."

"Lord Seeker," The man that is one stage, a dark male with dark hair, spoke to his superior, "What if...what if it is true? That the Maker did sent her; what if she is the Herald?" This man has heard stories of this girl, surely, they must mean something, right?

"You are called to a higher purpose," Exclaims another templar, "Do not question!"

"I will make the Templar Order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition. Independence!" Lucius looks to Arturia, and glowers at her as if she is lower than an ant. "You have showed me nothing. The Inquisition...is _less_ than nothing."

Lord Seeker Lucius prepares to call his men to leave, that this place was unworthy of their protection, that they shall leave it and these foolish brigade, for they are hardly deserving of any respect in his eyes.

"...And you think you are in a position of such earned respect?"

He pauses when Arturia speaks.

"Because from what I have seen so far, you are hardly a man deserving of ANY sort of recognition."

The people around her looks in shock. The Templars react as if they were shot by her statement before they turn to anger. Offended by her audacity, Lucius responds, "What right does a faker, let alone a child like you have to say such things?!"

"The right that contradicts your poor claims," Stepping pass Cassandra who watches her curiously with more than an etch of worry, Arturia answers to the Lord Seeker, her eyes looking directly straight at the taller man's own pair.

"You say that the Inquisition has done nothing? _Is_ less than nothing? I fail to see how that is possible, since all we've done up to this point was bring an end to all the chaos surrounding the Breach that has been spreading unprecedentedly across Thedas. How do you claim our nothingness to be true, when I have heard no templar doing anything to help calm and subdue the pure hell that has broken loose in Thedas? You claim righteousness, and yet you allowed your own men to assault a defenseless member of the Chantry who have went so far as to ask for your aid? Explain this to me, for I can't seem to comprehend how any of this upholds the _justice_ that the Templar Order swear themselves to be."

Her piercing emerald eyes narrows like a true lioness of the wild that has found a new enemy, one profoundly unworthy of his position in the world, "By what right do you have to insult the Inquisition and call us nothing but a group of heretics, when it was the same Inquisition, whom all should know by now, that made an effort to keep the Hinterlands safe once more, whereas the Mages and _your_ Templars have done nothing but cause bloodshed and destruction, involving the lives of innocents in the midst of it and leaving them behind to suffer and die? Where were _your_ men when those people have cried for help? Where were _your_ men when the suffering were left starving, bleeding, and their hearts grieving for the death of their loved ones? Answer me this, _Lord Seeker_ Lucius: where were _you_ , and what have you or your men done that the Inquisition has failed to do? Give me one reason why I should offer you the _slightest_ bit of respect you so claim to deserve?!"

Silence. Utter silence.

With every word relayed by Arturia, the anger of the Templars slowly diminishes into that of thoughtfulness, and realization evolves into horror and the uncertainty of how to rebuke her undeniable truth. With every word said by the Herald of Andraste, the crowd around them exchanges looks of uncertainty, morphing into the agreement of her truth, and the deep contempt with hatred shot through their increasing glares towards the Templars.

And as the absolutely most shocking of them all, Lord Seeker Lucius could not come up with a proper rebuttal. He stood there, mouth agape, and widen eyes that stares at the one he dismissed as a simple girl.

Taking a deep breath, Arturia offers a glare of her own, one of disinterest and being nothing short of unimpressed, "I could cooperate with men that I don't personally get along with to an extent, that I know I am capable of. But you... _repel_ me."

She turns her heels, the sudden movements of the King of Knights startling even her companions, but what is more shocking is where she goes.

Everyone watches, most with open mouths, as Arturia gently approaches the hurting Hevara with her frightened priests alongside. The knight's next action are as if something so incomprehensible that it must not be trusted, but she merely waits as she offers her hand for Hevara to take.

"Are you alright?" Arturia kindly asks.

With no sense of ill-will emitting from her, Hevara hesitantly, but steadily, accepts her hand.

Helping the old woman to her feet, Arturia then suggests, "I can have our mage heal you if you require it."

Rubbing her chin in a defeated manner, Hevara gazes into the young, intense eyes of Arturia, before shaking her head slowly, "I...I'll be alright."

The crowd sounds out their amazement, some even let out a smile. The Inquisition is far more revealing to their feelings in their expression: now here's someone whom they can indeed respect wholly.

"L-Lord Seeker...?"

One of the templars bravely asks of Lucius, whose fists trembles, and his grip so tightly around the hilt of his sword.

"...We're leaving. There's nothing worthy here for us to deal with," He attempts to pass off. But all can see the sheer rage and envy in equal measure boiling within his eyes. He gave his command, but the Templars leave in such low enthusiasm and moral, and to their additional humiliations, a few people within the crowd cheers, boos, and laughs at their quiet departure.

"I..." Hevara starts, taking a deep breath, "I am only trying to do what's right."

Arturia looks at her with soft eyes, "And do you think I am not?"

The woman studies the knight for a moment, and sighs. As she ensures Arturia that she can stand on her own, she is released, "...Do you believe yourself to be the Maker's Chosen?"

Ah. It is the same question over and over again, and Arturia's answer to this remains unchanged.

"I honestly don't know what brought me here, but...I'm here to help by my own accord, however I can."

Taking in her answer, Hevara slowly nods, "That's...more comforting than you can imagine."

The crowd slowly disperses one by one once the excitement and show was over, "I suppose it is out of our hands now. We shall all see what the Maker plans in the days to come."

Despite this, they are able talk for a while, as Hevara catches her breath. They spoke of the dreadful times, and how she continues to suspect Arturia of evil deeds, but as how denouncing is of no help to the Chantry, there really isn't much the Chantry itself can do to her even if many of their members - whoever remains, says otherwise. The discussion of the Templars led by Lord Seeker Lucius is brought up, and Hevara confesses how meaningful it was for Arturia to point out the things that were undeniably true. Hevara had hoped for the Templars to assist the Chantry, and to bring an end to this disaster, but as it has been revealed, they have other plans in mind.

"Now, without the Templars, and our own knights slain at the Conclave...there is nothing more we can do."

"Perhaps there is something that _we_ can do," Cassandra spoke up as she, Varric, and Solas approaches Hevara and Arturia.

A humorless chuckle nearly escapes Hevara, "I like to believe that, Seeker. I truly would. I suppose we can at the very least expect renewed efforts against the rebel mages from him, and yet more chaos. I'd hope against hope, that if your group truly seeks to put an end to this madness, that you would, by the Maker's will, succeed."

Once Hevara was taken away by the other priests for care, the others speaks to Arturia as they go on to walk through the streets of Val Royeaux, "You were just incredible!" Varric said what is so, "Granted, you pretty much placed yourself in the templars' least likable people list. But that guy's face... _priceless._ "

"It was only necessary," Solas assures, "Arturia merely lectured him the facts. Not so many are so willing to express the truth, it was only right that she had to point out the flaws in what he said and claimed so brazenly."

Cassandra steps close to Arturia, starting slowly, "I'm not sure how I should feel about what you've done, talking to him like that. Whatever chance we have with the Templars if we wish to allied ourselves with them, it will most certainly be impossible now."

"Frankly, I'm not sure if the Templars are a group we should consider. If they are not reliable to the people who needed them, how could we trust them?" Arturia offers her reasons, "I simply said what I had to. I spoke the truth for him to know, how he deals with it is up to him."

"It would seem so...I'm still so appalled how he acted. He was unlike this years ago."

Arturia looks to her distraught face in surprise, "You knew him personally?"

"He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago, after Lord Seeker's Lambert's death. He was always a decent man, never given to ambition and grandstanding. How he is now...it was bizarre. I almost mistook him for someone else." Her thin black eyebrows gather in a furrow.

Arturia frowns deeply, if a man who was decent at first could change this much...what on earth happened then?

"Excuse me."

The group stops down a street heading out of Val Royeaux. They all turn to the speaker, concealed under a cloak and hood.

"Might I have a moment of your time?" The figure then turns to an alleyway. The Inquisition share a curious, warning look amongst each other, before following the woman sounding figure.

At their entering the spacious secluded alley, guard reasonably up, the woman pulls down her hood, revealing features of an elf and black short hair.

Cassandra squints at the appearance of the female elf, and her eyes widen in recognition, "...Grand Enchanter Fiona?"

"Leader of the Mage Rebellion," At Solas' words, Arturia brows raise considerably, "Is it not dangerous for you to be here?" The elven mage adds.

"I've come to see if the rumors of the fabled Herald of Andraste were true, and you've surpassed the stories themselves," Fiona said, clearly satisfied at what she has obseved, "Better yet, you've stolen the words of the Lord Seeker himself, I can't say that it wasn't enjoyable to watch."

Emerald eyes evaluate the leader of the Mage Rebellion, silently questioning her direct approach, specifically to Arturia if she wishes to speak to her.

"You seek to close the Breach, perhaps we may be of assistance to you," Fiona speaks for herself and her entire regime, answering Arturia's unspoken question.

The companions shares a look. The possibility of forming an alliance with the Templars became less than a moot in thanks to Arturia's fierce tongue lashing, and the reliance on the Chantry may have helped lighten the image of Arturia, but they don't appear so willing to assist either - nor do they have much essential for the Inquisition. The only gain they have received is that if word of Arturia's kindness spreads, than there will be less discrimination towards their faction.

However, the Inquisition is prepared to return to Haven without any valuable gain, until Fiona revealed herself to them. However, Arturia wouldn't simply allow themselves to jump at an opportunity instantly, there had to be careful considerations.

"I understand that you were not present at the Chantry," Cassandra speaks as Arturia collects her thoughts considering Fiona's words. The knight allows her to continue, "That was most fortunate, you've managed to avoid death." Suspicions are lace in her tone.

"I've sent my negotiator, as did the Lord Seeker," Fiona defends, "We both took to considerations that it would be a trap, and it seemed to be the case. I won't pretend that I'm not glad to be alive, but I lost a lot of friends at the Conclave that day. You Inquisition have spread your name throughout Thedas impressively, and I can only hope that you will do what it takes to make the Templars pay for what they did."

"You think the Templars were responsible for what happened at the Conclave?" Arturia questions.

"Why wouldn't she?" Cassandra said, "The Templars are the Mages' sworn enemy. They might as well blame the Templars for every evil existing."

"Lord Seeker Lucius seems hardly broken up about the loss of his men," Retorts Fiona, "You even explained it yourself, Herald, that all his group has done was spread bloodshed and nothing about the ones adding in to the mayham. Now you made it clear your position on the matter by mentioning my group, but know that the injustice against us was inexcusable. We had to fight back. Lord Seeker Lucius on the other hand, seems to be the sort that would happily kill the Divine if it would help obtain whatever he seeks. So yes, I think he did it. More than I think _you_ did it, at any rate."

"Do you mean to say that your group is willing help the Inquisition?"

Answering to Arturia, Fiona says simply, "We will be willing to discuss it. Consider this an invitation. Meet us at the Redcliff. An alliance could help us both," she hands over a note describing their position. Arturia accepts it, "I hope to see you there. _Au revoir_ , my lady Herald."

She bows briefly, and gracefully leaves the other way, concealing her face by pulling the hood over her head.

At her total departure, the group leaves the alley, and discusses what had just transpired. "You think something good out of this, Seeker?" Varric questions Cassandra.

"It's what we were hoping for...Herald?"

Arturia responds, "Of course, it is what we had come here for, only we never expected a mage - let alone the leader to approach us. Perhaps sealing the Breach is a common purpose we share, but there may be more to it." Trusting her instincts, Arturia believes that there is reasonable concerns in what the leader of the Mage Rebellion intended for her approach with the Inquisition. They can't simply expect comrades over a sole purpose, they may as well take advantage of the name 'alliance' for other purposes to satisfy their own hidden agendas. Quite frankly, Arturia has suspicions that there is a catch to the mage's interest in forming an alliance with the Inquisition.

Speaking her thoughts, the others slowly nods. "If we agree to meet with them, then we have to be cautious of what they plan to do," Cassandra advises.

"Excuse me!"

The group pauses as a messenger lady in a dress and mask you can only find in Val Royeaux approaches them, more so to Arturia. "You are the Herald of Andraste, correct?" The lady seems conflicted if she had approached the right person, but nevertheless continues, "I have an invitation for you."

After bemusedly accepting the paper invitation, the messenger lady leaves briskly. "What is it?" Cassandra inquires, looking over Arturia's shoulder.

"...An Enchanter by the name of Vivienne wishes to see me at her salon it would seem," informs Arturia as she shows the letter.

"First Enchanter de Fer herself invited you?" The Seeker quires with a hint of disbelief as she gets a closer look in Arturia's hands. Seeing the questioning look on the blonde knight, she elaborates on, "She is an Enchanter of the Orlesian court - former advisor to the Empress herself in fact, and supporter of the traditional Circles. If we can secure an alliance with someone as prestigious as her, it could benefit our efforts in Orlais and with the Templars, something we could most definably need considering what occurred today."

Arturia looks back at the letter, taking a moment to digest the information just given to her, very much seeing an opportunity that she cannot afford to be wasted.

"You sure are getting real popular now," Varric quips in usual fashion.

Just as if to confirm the author's observation, an arrow shoots over their heads. Arturia had already sensed the approaching stick, but felt no danger coming from it. Even so, she ducks her head with a hand to her sword's hilt, and the others were close to take out their weapons. "What was that?!" Cassandra shot looks to their entire surroundings. Is it an attempted assassination?! A warning?!

"...I think it's just another proof of how popular our Herald is," Varric points to the arrow, specifically the red handkerchief attached to it and where a note is stabbed in between it's point and the wall beside them.

Varric picks it up first, subtly inspecting it for any poisons before taking the note. He raises an eyebrow as he skims the text before handing it to Arturia.

"You probably want to see this."

Keeping their eye on where the shooter could be, Arturia slowly takes the note from the dwarf. "...Another invitation."

Reading the sloppy writing of this supposed 'Red Jenny Agent', Arturia finds it beyond baffling how...eccentric the method of the message sent and the character this sender appears to be by her writing. Showing off to the others the squiggles bordering the note, and a rather badly drawn map below the text. "But it seems this will occur until nightfall."

"That's one way to offer an invitation," Varric hums, "So, I guess we'll be sticking around here for a while now. Guess there will be time for shopping after all then."

"Indeed, perhaps we should make visit to whatever archive this city has available," Solas offers. "What do you wish to do...Arturia?"

All look over to see the young appearing knight, and find her staring at a glass window where rows of delicious pastries, sweets, and cakes are seen. Her eyes are practically devouring the various sweet treats put on display as they glaze over in pure desire at the very sight of the desserts, an most uncharacteristic sight of drool slowly crawling from the corner of her agape mouth from her typically stoic face.

...It is an appalling vision of her to behold truth be told, especially after an arrow was shot near her, one that silences the Inquisition, save for Varric who's holding back a laugh. "Looks like she knows where to start," catching the knight's attention, he leads the still star struck Arturia through the door of the cake store and offers to reveal his means of 'bargaining'.

Solas unveils a mixed curiosity and amusement, and Cassandra simply blinks her brain still processing at something she could hardly believe she just saw.

For in that instance, Arturia really appeared to be like a girl of her age.

* * *

In her designated office, Josephine has completed writing and sorting her round of paper work for this week, grabbing them in rows that could make them looks like a book together and tapping their bottoms against the table for straightening. As she is setting them down, Leliana enters her office, a raven perched on her forearm.

"Leliana! ...You know how I feel about those birds being around, not every one of them would have the same temperament for everyone apart from you."

Scratching the chin of her animal, Leliana responds simply, "I know, but I have them tamed around others...well _most_ of them anyway." She did not tell if this raven is part of that supposed tame flock, as the bird lets out a squawk that led Josephine to jump in her seat. Sighing, and moving her chair as subtly as she could away from the bird, Josephine gives her old friend a look that asks for the reason for this visit.

"...I was wondering, just how is your lessons with our young Herald coming along?"

Perked in remembrance of the class, Josephine answers in high-attitude, "She's a very astute student. Remarkably eager to learn everything she could. We have already completed the basic history of Thedas, and I was just considering to write out a test for her to take to see how fair she's understand so far."

The conversation about her temporary student visibly brightens her mood as the Inquisition's resident antivan starts smiling as she continues on, adding, "She also requested to spend some time with me personally to bond over matters beyond our jobs. She's becoming quite warm around others as of late, faster than I thought she would to be perfectly truthful." It is what she had hoped for, to let the girl be comfortable of others, and somewhat more trusting, even sociable despite the tales of her strange behaviors that determines her unfamiliarity with communication that isn't strictly professional. Perhaps she should teach Arturia on the subject of socializing outside of the work environment and with others sharing her age group?

Oh what days _that_ would bring!

"It's good to know she's doing this well," Leliana said, though by the sound of her tone, she is in deep thought.

Josephine nods in agreement, "Yes, it makes me wonder if she ever had any friends in her childhood."

"...Or perhaps her reclusive attitude is due to a personal experience, something like betrayal."

Josephine pauses her actions in putting away the written papers, hearing the low, self-whisper of Leliana, "...And where did you get that idea?"

The Spymaster freezes, realizing her mistake at revealing personal information she was just in trusted with, quickly falling into her professional demeanor, Josephine looks up and narrows her eyes. "That mask. I know it. What did she tell you?"

"I haven't the faintest clue what you are talking about," She tries to play it off.

Josephine says nothing but her eyes never leaves the Spymaster. The Ambassador drops her quill back into its well and leaned back, folding her arms over her chest.

"You are a terrible liar. Which is surprising given your vocation."

Leliana snorts dismissively, "I'm actually a very good liar. I'm just terrible at it with you."

"Good, and may it ever be so. Now, are you going to tell me what you haven't told me?"

After a brief moment and realization that she isn't getting out of this one, Leliana, with a sigh, tells her friend of everything Arturia has told about the man named Kiritsugu.

Hearing the story, Josephine is shocked and sadden that such a thing had been experienced by the Maker's Chosen at such a tragically young age. This man sounds efficient, cold-heartedly so, and with manners that obviously conflicts with the character of their young Herald. However, hearing this man, Josephine inwardly speculates if this is the 'betrayal' Arturia said in her interrogation Leliana had mention after finding the girl from within the destruction of the Conclave. There are still missing variables in the mystery of Arturia, but this is the beginning of putting together the elaborate puzzle scattered about the girl's past.

"Have you searched for this man?" The diplomat questions as she stands up and starts pacing. Leliana drops into a chair, quietly grateful that someone else had taken over for her when it comes to uncovering the secrets of their figurehead.

"My people are still looking into it. His name sounds foreign enough, it could be that he returned to his own country, or remains somewhere in Thedas. So far, there hasn't been any clues, but I suppose by the sound of this man, he might as well be as elusive if not more so than our Herald."

And yet how can they make such a debate when they have yet to find anything about Arturia?

"I don't think she made this man up either," Leliana continues, confident in her ability to find the line between truth and lie. "And I would continue so, even if nothing comes up. She was genuine when she told me...she even said that she worries I would follow the same path as this man."

This surprises Josephine the most.

"For someone such as her, the one believed to hold the Maker's will himself, to be open with her worries...have I let myself and my faith fall so far?"

In that instant, the mask of Sister Nightgale slips off, leaving behind the true face an shaken and lost Leliana.

"When did I become such an horrible person?"

Josephine stops pacing, her features softening, "You know that isn't true. You can lose all sense of decorum at times but you are not a _horrible_ person."

"Aren't I?" She demands, "Would the Maker reward a _good_ person with so much death? I am surrounded by it. Half the time, I bring it. If death is the Maker's only gift, than I am his courier."

"A very dramatic statement, but wrong. The Maker's first gift was light. His second: love. I do not think there is any reference to death being the only divine dalliance the Maker has with his children."

Leliana glowers, "That may very well be, but it does not explain why my walk with the Maker has been so blood soaked."

"Perhaps it is because you have wrapped yourself in it," Josephine says simply and sat back down at her desk.

"I- No, I haven't…" Even as the words came out of her mouth, she recognizes the duplicity in them. She lets her statement fall.

With softening eyes, Jospehine goes on honestly, something very much appreciated by Leliana, "I don't know whether or not this will hold true in the near future, especially in these uncertain times. Many of us are capable of anything...but I swear that I will not abandon you if you ever need me."

Letting a smile come it's way, Leliana can't help but confess to herself how glad she is to hear that.

* * *

Night reaches the capital of Orlais. Arriving at the place where the Red Jenny girl insisted for them to come, they walk through the quiet streets until reaching their destination that hides beyond the large doors.

Arturia opens the doors, and is immediately introduced to a ball of fire that almost scorches her face.

An Orlesian noble in heeled boots and a puffy hat, wearing a gold mask stands before them, Weapons drawn from the group as the caster of fire exclaims, "Herald of Andraste!" he places one foot across the other standing like a dancer, his hands on his hips, "How much did you expend to discover me?" He straightens his back and jerks his head in a nod, the jewels on his mask sparkle in the torchlight, "It must have weakened the Inquisition immeasurably!"

Glances are exchanged between the companions, and Arturia is the first to ask, "...Who are you?"

He spins on his heel and bends his knees in a fencer stance with his hands still on his hips, "You don't fool me! I'm too important for this to be an accident." In a fluid motion he swipes his foot back across his other leg and stands like he has to use the restroom, then throws his jeweled gloved hands in the air shaking his head, "My efforts will claim victories against you and elsewhere!"

"I don't know who you are…." Arturia responds dumbfoundedly as they all walk into the courtyard.

A gargle of a dying man takes their attention, and all looks to the fall of the strange man's comrade, and behind the dead man is a scrawny, blonde elf wearing a torn tunic of clashing faded red and gold. Her pants gold, brown plaid weave and end at her calves. An arrow is pulled back by the string of her very crude wooden bow.

"Just say what."

"What is the-"

Before the noble could finish his sentence, the elf plummets the arrow right into the eye slot of his golden mask. He gurgles and falls to the ground dead, blood staining his adorned silk shirt.

The strange new girl, clearly that of a rogue class, sounds in disgust. "That was a squishy one. But you heard me right?" She asks as she approaches the body, the Inquisition remains their hold of their weapons, " _Just say what._ Rich tits always tries for more than they deserve. Blah. Blah. Blah. _Obey me! Arrow in my face!_ That kind of stuff."

She pulls the arrow from the dead man's face, and finally looks at the Inquisition, who all stare at the peculiar girl as if she was the oddest being of their life. "So anyway, you lot are the Inquisition right? So which one of you is the Herald? Let's see if I got the details right and..."

* * *

She finds the Herald.

The completely normal and human Herald.

 _Boring._

Or she would think so, if not for how old this Herald is, she couldn't be more than fifteen, completely unflinching under Sera's shrewd gaze.

Well, ain't that something?

She lists off the clues that dictates the small blonde girl to be the Herald. Invisible weapon in her palms. Check. Blonde hair and green eyes. Check. Looks sort of boyish but the ponytail gives it away, as well the other signs since the elf - Sera, has a knack in knowing. So most certainly, this girl is the Herald. And one more thing so prominent about her.

"...You're a tiny thing, aren't you?" Sera grins.

An amused snort ripples through the bald elf. He keeps his lips tight together and looks down at the marble.

"Chuckles!" The dwarf gapes, "I'm surprised at you!"

"I've no idea what you're referring to," The elf tells him.

The knight succeeds in making her face into something composed and indignant, instead of looking sheepish like the vast majority her age would. Her hand no doubt tightly clasping on that invisible golden blade rumored all around, experienced emerald looking straight into Sera's eye.

"Well, not that it matters. You've followed my notes, so that means you are something."

"And you're a lot stranger than your letters depicts you," The Hearld shoots back, her tone somewhat miffed, "What is this about?"

"No idea," As if oblivious to the tenseness surrounding the group, the blonde elf woman continues, "Just said by my people that you folks should take a look at this man and what not. Name's Sera by the way!" She giggles, "I mean it's all good innit? The important thing is: you glow? You're the Herald thingy?"

"...What's happening right now?" The Hearld asks, her tone in a slight daze. Sera simply looks at her with silent anticipation. The knight pinches the bridge of her nose, "Sure why not? I 'Glow'. What's going on your people? Do you mean the elves?"

She laughs and animates her hands with her speech, "No, _people_ people. This is cover." she clumsily waves her hands towards some crates, "Get round it. For the reinforcements. Don't worry. Someone tipped me their equipment shed," She lowers her head and voice, "they've got no breeches." She smiles like an unsupervised child in a market full of candy booths.

An arrow flies by the Herald's shoulder. Soldiers in nothing but chest armor and plumed hats run down the stairs, "Why didn't you take their weapons?!" Arturia exclaims as the elf draws her bow.

"Because no breaches!" She giggles louder, cartwheeling into the hallway evading their attacks. She circles around a crate then jumps backwards onto it simultaneously sending an arrow into the eye of one of the guards.

There's only a few and they have no problem defending themselves. Once the last soldier falls, Sera paces around in a circle, "Friends really came through with that tip. No breeches." She giggles to herself before she stares at Artruia's boots, "So, Herald of Andraste. You're a strange one," her eyes snap to Arturia's face, "I'd like to join."

"How about we get to know each other first? Names and such?" The knight clearly has no idea what to make of this odd little elf before, not that such a thing deters said elf in the slightest.

"One name. No wait. Two. It's…well. It's like this. I sent you a note to look for hidden stuff by my friends. The Friends of Red Jenny. That's me. Well I'm one of them," Sera picks at her left sleeve which is rolled up although her other is not, "So is a fence in Montfort, some woman in Kirkwall. There were three in Starkhaven, brothers or something. It's just a name yea? It lets little people, "friends" be part of something while they stick it to nobles they hate. So here, in your face, I'm Sera. 'The Friends of Red Jenny' are sort of out there. I used them to help you, plus arrows."

"The Inquisition has spies already, can you add to these professionals?"

She smirks and holds her palms out, "Here's how it is. You 'important' people are up here, shoving your cods around. 'Blah blah _I'll crush you. I'll crush you_ '". She proceeds to make kissing noises, much to the increasing, visible bewilderment of the Hearld, "'Oh crush you.'" she clears her throat, "Then you've got cloaks and spy-knives. Like this tit!" she gently kicks the dead man by her feet, "Or was. He one of the little knives, all serious with his, little knife. All those secrets and what gave him up? Some houseboy who don't know shite, but knows a bad person when he sees one. So no, I'm not all knifey shivedark, all hidden. But if you don't listen down here too, you risk your breeches, like those guards, I stole theirs." She giggles once more, "Look do you need people or not? I want to get everything back to normal, like you?"

"Back there you wanted to know if I glowed, why?"

Sera shrugs, "That's what you do innit? You walked out of somewhere and now you glow. Andraste's Herald. True or not, it seemed like the easiest way to know it was you."

"True or not?"

"Well that's what they say and all. Look don't get ahead, yeah? I want to help this…whatever it is, Inquisition," She looks hopeful.

The blonde knight looks to her companions, their own baffled expressions lending no guidance, leading to her to answer, "Alright Sera," she begins with a tone that hopes she doesn't regret this, "I can use you and your 'friends.'"

"Yes!" Sera shuffles her feet, "Get in good before you're too big to like. That'll keep your breeches where they should be. Plus extra breeches because I have all these…you have merchants who buy that pish, yeah? Got to be worth something. Anyway, Haven, see you there, Herald. This will be grand!" She smiles and throws a sack over her shoulder, a pant leg dangles from the opening of it as she runs through the gate.

Sera has join the Inquisition, and it is her personal mission to make the Herald stand up a little less stiffy like one of those damnable nob tits in this city of nob tits.

Still, with a Herald like that on the scene, Sera thinks there might be hope for this world that has gone insane around her.

* * *

 _'...I thought I only had to deal with one strange talker in this world,'_ Arturia looks to her sword after the retreating figure of Sera disappears in the night.

 _"Thank goodness you have MY majestic voice to bring sense to your soul, or else who knows what kind of effect that loon would have your psyche!"_ So proudly says Excalibur.

Oh Lord, give her strength.

Arturia is meaning to correct her sword, but then decided not to fan the flames. She is SO done with this day. At least until she makes for Vivienne's invitation.

"I hope you know what your doing." Cassandra remarks disapprovingly, "Let us return back to the inn."

* * *

"She sure was peppy," Varric comments about Sera as he sits on a chair, having carefully set aside Bianca and now is taking off his boots. The entire group had returned to their rented room at an inn. Their Herald had excused herself to get ready for the gathering that is due soon.

"Yes...quite," Solas decides to go with that, as he cannot think of another word describing that woman of same race.

"I'm a little concern how she will do for the Inquisition," Cassandra admits, but with more recruites, the better substantial the Inquisition is placed in.

"She is rather odd to say the least, but if she can provide valuable assistance, then it's been a motto of mine not to judge solely on the first appearance."

Hearing Arturia come in, heads turns to her direction, and all eyes in the room widen.

"Oh my..."

Hearing the quiet gasp from Casandra, Arturia resumes in knowledge of their reaction. She can imagine how utterly strange she may appear in the wear that she will dress for De Fer's salon. Arturia had actually kept the suit that Irisviel had chosen for her to wear when she had acted as Arturia's fake Master for the Holy Grail War, not wanting to waste such an item that is practical yet most definitely tasteful for many kinds of occasions one would find themselves going to, very happy she still had access to the full set clothing.

It most certainly doesn't hurt that she looks _damn_ good in it to boot.

Now, wearing the formal outfit, Arturia looks more so like a boy than any one of the Inquisition members could ever imagine. A very dashing black vest over a dark grey dress shirt, the black dress shoes with heels that clicks at her every step as her hands covered in a pair of slick, black gloves came up to adjust the silk necktie of the same color around her neck for better comfort. It is so incredibly modern beyond the era of this world, to the point where one would call it alien.

So uncommon this style is, let alone for a female to wear it, that by the sight of it, her companions stares silently flabbergasted.

"I'm off to answer Vivienne's invitation. If ever something comes up, you'll know where I'll be." The blonde states without missing a beat as she begun to take her leave.

"And hard to miss at that," Varric said, even for his momentary halt in the mind, he hadn't lost his timing to quip. He DID have a reputation to uphold afterall.

"A-Are-" Cassandra shakes her head, snapping out of her stunned reaction, "Are you certain you want neither of us to go with you?" It's not that Cassandra doubts Arturia's skills, but the girl is even leaving behind her sword! If something happens...

"I'll be alright. It shouldn't take me no more than a couple of hours." With those parting words, Arturia leaves.

And to no one's ears but Arturia and her mental connection with her sword, the knight casually ignores the screams of Excalibur, " _Unbelievable! Leave me here while you alone go to enjoy luxury?! This is cruelty! I demand you get back here and take me with you!_ "

 _"Nay."_

Arturia needs to focus on speaking with this Vivienne alone, she must brush up on her negotiating skills in this new world, starting by respecting the invite of going alone.

"You know Seeker," Varric starts, and Cassandra already senses the coming annoyance she is about to hear from the dwarf, "You're becoming a lot like a mother hen." The signs are so often, you think Cassandra is acting like a nanny indebted to look after a child without the presence of their parents.

The warrior is _not_ amused, "Oh shut it, you pot."

* * *

The party swarms the designated vicinity with high-class nobles and the like. Many adorning golden color masks, and wearing beyond nice outfits.

And from her shadowed, quiet location, dressed in resplendent white with silver draped over her body, a hat that leads her to appear like she had horns, and a golden mask over her eyes, Vivienne looks out over the soiree, waiting for the right moment. Her face is pulled into the most neutral expression she could manage as she waits.

All she knows of the newly-titled Herald of Andraste is from the latter's actions in the Hinterlands, gossip of her peers, and that utter debacle earlier today that was the Chantry clerics' summons. She would admit, openly, that she wants to join the Inquisition to get close to the people in charge and exert some sort of power over what happens next. Underneath it, though, part of her was insatiably curious to see Arturia Pendragon, the sole survivor of the Conclave and supposed Chosen of the Maker.

 _'She's fifteen years old. She's still so young. Perhaps I can help guide her.'_

"Introducing the Herald of Andraste, Lady Arturia Pendragon."

However, once Arturia arrives, the girl's attire catches everyone's attention, and within a moment, people of great fashion-interest comes to Arturia in a mob-sort of like behavior, but with great interest and admiration to Arturia's strange wear.

Vivienne stares out as the young girl quietly steps inside the manor, looking about with subtle curiosity, dressed in the most severe looking suit the hostess has ever seen, and quite frankly having the look of an blonde Ferelden woman, and yet, oddly enough, pulls off the strange but very tasteful and somehow appropriate outfit that honestly looks rather good on her. With proper curtsey not seen in the kingdom one would assume she would born from, she holds her one silk black gloved hand in front of her, as she politely bows to anyone who bows their head in acknowledgement.

Madam de Fer couldn't help but smirk at the paradox the image her most esteem guest presents for all to see and be confounded at, more than added by her choice of clothing making her look more male than female. _Handsome bastard._

She carries herself much more well than one would expect from her age, not at all showing the signs of stress Vivienne knew. Without feeling the least bit overwhelmed, Arturia takes their questions of her choice of wear, where she obtain such a unique thing, and admiration in strive. In the eyes of the nobles, she is a mysterious sir with manners surpassing their expectations, immediately believing her to be an individual of their class and questions persisted in what family did she hail from. Her Mark, which Vivienne couldn't help but stare at, glowed ever-so-slightly, illuminating her hand from underneath its conventional-looking cover.

Answering only politely and with great suave as if she is a king rather than the expected princess, one who has learned all that there needs to be at a gathering such as this, Arturia proceeds to make her way, no doubt in search for Vivienne, but then the young woman is intercepted by a pair of nobles who seem eager to speak with her, and while Vivienne couldn't hear what exactly was being spoken, it appeared to be civil coming across two individuals who has approached the girl and asks the reason of her coming, while also admiring her exotic yet simple wear.

One conversation leads to another, the topic of her Inquisition comes up, and carries on for but a few moments, until a very familiar and disdainful voice rings through the hall, catching the attention of all. Vivienne's lips curls into a scowl as she hears it.

All of a sudden, a man waltz right in, ""The Inquisition! What a load of pig shit." the Marquis scoffs, approaching the Herald, "Washed-up sisters and crazed seekers. No one can take them seriously." Arturia quietly side-steps as the man is about to push past her, and he continues speaking as he turns to face her, ready to duel. Arturia's facial expression remains neutral as possible as the man continues, "Everyone knows it's just an excuse for a bunch of political outcasts to grab power."

"The Inquisition is working to restore peace and order to Thedas." The girl responds coolly and immediately, looking as though she was about to say more when the man scoffs and speaks first.

"Here comes the outsider, restoring peace with an army!" The Herald doesn't move or react; she just stares at him, lips purses as he approaches. The Circle mage is please to see she isn't one to fall for his taunts so easily, clearly trying to bait her to bring some form of recognition unto himself.

Arturia looks to be just about done with this man as she resumes her way in search for the First Enchanter, who has been slowly approaching as he spoke, ready to cast her magic and froze the foolish man in place.

"Walking away? And here I thought knights weren't supposed to be cowards."

That puts a stop to the knight. In sync, Vivienne held back her spell, curious to see what will unravel.

"If you were _really_ a woman of honor, you would answer to the charges."

Arturia turns around, silent fury clear in her emerald eyes, "...And how do wish for me to answer?"

He suggests a duel outside. Arturia accepts without hesitation, much to Vivienne's disappointment as she is revealed of the girl's temper. The Enchantress came to doubt if this girl is as she is cut out to be by the stories swarming all around Thedas.

Marquis had with him his two swords and tosses one of them for Arturia to use, jeering at her, outright questioning if she could actually wield, or even lift such a thing with her tiny hands.

His fate is sealed the moment he said those words, if Arturia hadn't mean to fight him seriously to prevent harming him severely as she clearly outclasses him, she will now.

To even call it a fight is to suggest the marquis had a chance in the first place.

In an astounding less than a minute, the knight had not only defeats Marquis, she'd even cut the belt around his trousers and it fell for all amazed bystanders to view and laugh at his humiliating loss, the whole building echoing throughout the capital for all to hear.

Vivienne certainly got her show at Arturia's victory and the Marquis' humiliation as the latter, at his defeat, tries constantly to keep his trousers up as he fled in shame. The knight returns to the party with applauds after her, and Vivienne decides to now introduce herself to her most esteem guest, making sure her accented, elegant, composed, and powerful Orlesian voice reaches Arturia's ears.

"What an interesting show you've given."

Arturia looks to the speaker as Vivienne steps down from the stairs, "Allow me to formally apologize for Marquis' behavior. Many chevaliers were chosen to compete for Markham, and he was not one of them. I suppose he had hopes to regain some pride by combating _you_ , the Herald of Andraste."

"Normally, I wouldn't allow myself to easily accept taunts, but I will not deny the challenge against my knighthood, even if such decisions isn't the most wisest of choices at times." So she's more self-aware than what meets the eye, mm? Most fascinating, "You know who I am, but I know not your name."

"The court found it fitting to call me Madam De Fer." The mage of riviani heritage says, her voice thick with honey and etiquette, "But you may call me Vivienne."

The knight did well to hide her surprise in meeting with the woman who had invited her, clearly never seeing a mage so clearly in control of herself, something that makes the hostess smirk slightly in pride. "First Enchanter of Montsimmard and Enchantress to the Imperial Court," Arturia lists off the titles before bowing her head respectively, introducing herself, "Arturia Pendragon, member of the Inquisition. _Je suis reconnaissant de votre invitation à cette belle reunion_."

Arturia speaks the Orlesian language surprisingly fluently, gently taking Vivienne's hand, a kiss being pressed at the top of her backhand as it is natural for one such as her properly raised to be an knight, to know what it means to act like a gentleman.

"You certainly are well-versed in manners, and someone who knows Orlesian as well," Vivienne comments, her intrigue in the girl going up a couple of notchs. Many people here would truly think that Arturia is a boy, but not only did her name reveal the truth of her gender, there were small hints that Vivienne need only to focus on before confirming that this is indeed a female. Interesting indeed...

"I'm rather pleased to have this meeting of ours be more lively than I anticipated. Come, let us talk somewhere more private."

Arturia follows Vivienne to an empty hallway, the activities of the party faint to their increasing distance as they move into the quiet corridor, illuminated only by a scant few candles, the moonlight streaming from an open window, and the light of the Mark.

"You need not worry of Marquis. His aunt will surely reprimand him. He has a reputation in causing commotions such as these, rest assured, this will be the last...unless you think he deserves a more harsh penalty?"

"He does not interest me," Arturia states flatly, her tone showing she couldn't care less what happens to the man. "I am here to answer _your_ message."

"Indeed. This is simply not to make any pleasantries," Getting straight to the point, Vivienne starts, "With Divine Justinia dead, the Chantry is in shambles. No matter what rumors surrounds your group, I believe the Inquisition might restore sanity and order to our frightened people." She smiles wryly, "As the leader of the last _loyal_ mages of Thedas, I feel it only right that I lend my assistance to your cause."

"So you still support the Circle, then?"

"I think you know as well as I what the alternative is, Herald. Mages wield a great power. It would be folly to turn them loose with no training. The Circle is a necessity that my fellows have _unfortunately_ decided to turn their backs on. It's all quite foolish."

Arturia finds herself smiling before she can help herself, "I… admit I was not expecting you to think in such a way."

Vivienne waves her hand. "The mages have convinced themselves that their desire for freedom is worth more than stability and safety." The forgotten commandment that magic is to serve mankind comes to mind, and that spurs her to go even further, "The events at Kirkwall should have been denounced as an act of terrorism. By deciding to disband the Circles, they have essentially given their support for the destruction of the Chantry, and only given the people of Thedas more reason to fear them. Had they thought it through, they might have looked beyond their own selfish desires and realized the best thing for all, mages and non-mages alike, is the Circle."

"I agree wholeheartedly," Arturia replies, looking more than satisfied and relieved at Vivienne's genuine wish to bring order and peace, a look the dark skinned woman is glad to see increase at mention that there is support for the Circles, and when Vivienne reveals her many talents and commendable connection to the court that could prove to be immensely useful for the Inquisition, Arturia sees the truly most useful potential ally at hand.

After more questions, Arturia ponders for a long moment, and then comes to a decision, "The Inquisition will be happy to accept you as an ally, Lady Vivienne. Your skills and connection will prove to be invaluable."

Grinning at her success, the Lady of Iron answers, "Great things are beginning, my dear. I can promise you that."

"Then may I hope to see you see at our camp," Her suave returning, Arturia smoothly takes and kisses the hand of Vivienne again, " _Jusqu'à la prochaine fois,_ Lady Vivienne."

Charmed much more than she thought she would be by this meeting, Vivienne responds, "I look forward for our time together, Lady... _ou peut-être devrais-je dire_ , _Sir_ Arturia?"

It is a...curious title. By the way the knight merely accepts the title, she seems to very much approve of it. Perhaps she should keep it then.

"So it's settled then. I'll have someone send for my things." Vivienne wrinkles her nose. "I suppose Haven's rather chilly this time of year, is it not?"

"You may want to pack shoes m'lady."

* * *

Somewhere, outside the village of Crestwood, Grey Warden Shroud is in search of someone, meeting them in a secluded place far from others.

He at last, meets the figure, hidden in cloak.

"I'm glad to see the rumors are true," the impressively mustached man begins, "Have you heard the Calling as well?"

"I have," The other man answers. "It had only came to me once I entered Orlais, but...something is very wrong here."

"Indeed. The Commander has been resorted to deal with an Tevinter Magister."

The figure is taken aback. "The situation has gone worse than I thought...I will have to stay then, put off my search until we can figure out just what is going on."

Shroud nods, "I certainly can't do this alone...I hope that we will unravel what is happening, before it's too late." Turning around, he leaves with parting words, "Until another time; Aeden."

Aeden Cousland nods under his hood, and briskly leaves the other way.

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Au Revoir: Goodbye**

 **Je suis reconnaissant de votre invitation à cette belle reunion: I am grateful of your invite to this lovely gathering**

 **usqu'à la prochaine fois: until next time**

 **ou peut-être devrais-je dire: or perhaps I should say**

 **A/N:** **Hello everyone! Thank you for you patience for this next chapter! I would like to make an announcement...**

 **I am actually working on this story with another writer. Together, it makes the love and passion for this story all the more lively, but since I'm not personally that attached to AKTAI (A Knights Tale as Inquisitor), it'll be a while before I can post another chapter. We will be passing each other ideas and what not in where this story shall go, and I sincerely hope you readers will enjoy it!**

 **Also, as you can tell, I will be switching to the POVS of every companion when they first meet Arturia, since I find it most interesting to see and write what exactly goes on in their heads when meeting someone like our dear King of Knights. Do tell how are we doing on that front so far and if there is anyway that it can be improved?**

 **In addition to that, I do consider each Companion and Advisor a Foil to Arturia since I find comparing and contrasting her such a fascinating experience when I actually thought about it, much more than I thought I would. Do your own reflections of similarities and and differences, and let me know what you find when you do it, no need to be shy!**

 **Please leave a kind and honest review! Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
